Errores
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Venganza, Sasuke quiere vengarse de la manera más dolorsa e imperecedera posible; quería que Naruto sintiera con carne viva todo lo que le había hecho y diez veces más, quería hacerlo agonizar de dolor, y por su mente sólo pasaba una idea: Humillación.
1. Prólogo: Errores

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

**A**dvertencias: Semi-AU, Lemon, Principios de OOC, Spoiler.

Errores

—

Por: Gaa

—

Prólogo

—

—¡Sa-Sasuke!

Otra vez aquél grito de placer secundado por un jadeo, fue lo que Naruto pudo pronunciar a puertas del éxtasis. El sonido de un golpe seco era acompañado por los irremediables gemidos que proporcionaba Naruto los cuales mantenían a Sasuke lo suficientemente excitado tras aquellas acometidas que parecían no tener fin.

Sasuke entraba y salía con frenesí por la cavidad que Naruto le proporcionaba, mientras que su virilidad era firmemente apresada, que por momentos, parecía soltarla para luego enclaustrarla con aún más énfasis; aquel placer que recorría su espina dorsal haciéndo temblar cada uno de sus sentidos era asfixiantemente placentera, mientras que sus finos labios enrojecidos por la presión de sus dientes dejaban escapar extensos suspiros de placer reiterados más un gemido entrecortado.

Naruto —por otra parte— sentía que el miembro de Sasuke no tenía fin, su cavidad dolía ante las fuertes embestidas que Sasuke le proporcionaba cada vez con más fuerza, pero era aquello más aquél punto de éxtasis que lograban hacerlo gemir con un placer incontenible. Sus trabajadas piernas envolvían con vehemencia la cintura de su amante, mientras que Sasuke sujetaba firmemente la cadera de Naruto para que este pudiera bajar y subir a lo largo de su vigoroso miembro. Ambos sentados sobre la cama que rechinaba a cada fuerte arremetida que le daba Sasuke a Naruto.

Eso era éxtasis puro.

De un movimiento inesperado Sasuke dejó caer a su rubio amante sobre las pulcras sábanas de manera brusca y libidinosa mientras que aquella mirada oscura se paseaba observando el fruto de su arduo esfuerzo.

Naruto captando el mensaje de su anhelado amante abrió las piernas de tal manera que le facilitaría las cosas a aquél hombre Hedonista por excelencia que tenía a su vista; el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba perlado con sudor mientras que su respiración anormal declaraba el esfuerzo que estaba haciéndo para mantener el momento lo más perdurable que podía, él ansiaba el placer, quería sentir cada célula de su cuerpo vibrar por todas las abismantes emociones que le provocaba entrar en el recto del rubio, codiciaba sentir como Naruto apretaba su virilidad de manera exquisita y a la vez dominante mientras que los gemidos y palabras de su amante fomentaban su accionar de la manera más erótica posible.

Sasuke declinó su cuerpo hasta llegar a rozar sus pieles sedientas del deleite que provocaba aquella fricción de sus cuerpos, el poseedor del sharingan se aferró firmemente al respaldo de la cama compartida, mientras que Naruto se asió al cabezal de la misma que los recibía de nuevo, Sasuke acomodó las ya entumecidas piernas de Naruto sobre sus hombros mientras que su palpitante hombría se adentraba encabezando la incursión hacía las más grandes muestras de placer perecedero.

Como siempre que entraba, la cavidad de Naruto se adecuó a la intromisión con una facilidad sorprendente producto de los años, mientras que el jadeo que el rubio le proporcionó fue lo suficientemente alto para hacerle saber que no necesitaba descanso alguno luego de su extraña salida, con más ansias y vigorosidad de antes, Sasuke comenzó un vaivén intoxicante quedando la cordura relegada a otra parte.

Las fuertes embestidas hacían que el cuerpo grácil de Naruto fuera golpeado fuertemente en el respaldo de la cama mientras que sus gritos de éxtasis y palabras incomprensibles bañaban la habitación de un erótico sentimiento. Sentía su cuerpo irremediablemente fogoso mientras que disfrutaba el placer que el dolor podía proporcionarle tras las duras embestidas de su amante. Sasuke dejaba que su masculinidad diera rienda suelta a su dureza mientras que se encargaba de hacer tocar aquel punto exacto que desataría las vibraciones finales de su hombre pasivo.

La manera en la cual la cavidad de Naruto envolvía su miembro lo dejaba desquiciado, su minerva era incapaz de razonar algo en concreto, y sus placeres carnales parecían no consumirse, sino que aumentarse tras la manera en la cual Naruto lo recibía. Era una sensación inexplicablemente adictiva mientras que las paredes internas se encargaban de comprimir con ímpetu su miembro dejándolo sin aires para siquiera escapar un suspiro. Naruto había dejado de jadear ya que las acometidas de Sasuke pasaron de ser frenéticas a feroces y eróticas, aquella piel nívea se encargaba de sumirlo en la más grande de las utopías. Su desembocadura parecía ceder a instantes, más el accionar de Sasuke al llegar a su próstata lo dejaban sin aliento… era un maldito Hedonista.

Sasuke se encargaba de disfrutar y hacer disfrutar, sus movimientos eran certeros, carecían de desinterés mientras que estilaba feromonas para hacerse más irresistible a la negación. Él ansiaba la perfección, inclusive en actos tan pasionales y poco racionales: Sasuke siempre quería sobresaltar sobre el resto, y Naruto sabía que no encontraría ni hombre o mujer que se asemejará al como Sasuke lograba hacerlo tocar las puertas del placer… nadie sabría.

La cama parecía débil en comparación con las fuertes embestidas que el amante activo le proporcionaba, mientras que Naruto ya había pasado el umbral conciencia, él sólo quería sentir hasta lo más profundo como aquel ente era capaz de darle tanto placer que desbordaba con su sólo aroma.

Sasuke por otra parte sentía sus músculos tensos, sus caderas se movían y ceñían la cadera del rubio hacía sus genitales mientras que intentaba mantenerse en equilibro, sus manos se aferraban aún en el cabezal del lecho mientras que su respiración era cada vez más costosa y desesperada, por su semblante escurrían perladas gotas de sudor haciéndolo ver más erótico a las orbes azulinas, quien cuyo poseedor comenzaba de nuevo a gemir de manera descontrolada: Se acercaban al fin.

Naruto no dando más con sus brazos debido a que ya estaba doblado resistiendo los carnales deseos del Uchiha, dejó flojas aquellas extremidades para luego alzarlas en un intento desesperado para buscar el rostro de su apasionado amante, logrando que éste en su estado de goce cediera al más profundo y desbordado beso que pudo haber dado en esos instantes; si el aire antes comenzaba a escasearles, ahora no respiraban y poco les importaba.

Más, más placer.

No faltó mucho para que Sasuke con sus últimos bríos tocara el ya tan sensible punto de placer para Naruto y que este oprimiera la virilidad del Uchiha quien gimió sin descaro alguno comenzando a vaciarse en el interior del rubio. Sasuke sentía como su miembro comenzaba a mitigarse de esperma, lo cual hacía carecer de dureza, espero unos segundos más para sacar su ya flácido miembro, dejando caer su cuerpo al costado de su acompañante. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, Naruto con sus labios enrojecidos intentaba capturar aire lo más que pudiera mientras que de su entrada comenzaba a brotar el fruto de una noche más de pasión desbordante.

Por otra parte Sasuke intentaba regular su respiración, inhalando el oxígeno del cual se vio privado en el clímax de su acto, movió sus dedos para despejar su rostro del cabello, había sido una noche intensa sin lugar a dudas y tenía conocimiento que su rubio amante, a pesar de ser ayudado por el Kyuuby, demoraría en caminar normalmente, no por dolor ni incomodidad, sino que por seguridad en las reacciones de su propio cuerpo. Sonrió con arrogancia al descubrir que a pesar de ser una noche de sexo brutal Naruto aún no hubiera alegado de cómo les diría a los demás el por qué no caminaba de manera normal.

—Sasuke… —la vaga y adormilada voz de Naruto llegó a sus oídos cuando se encontraba dormitando.

—¿Qué? —La manera escueta en la cual Sasuke se dirigió a su amante no le sorprendió al susodicho, mientras que el rubio giraba su adormecido cuerpo en busca del calor de Sasuke el cual no lo evitó —

—Nada.

Allí comenzaba su historia.

Naruto comenzaba a cuestionarse su 'perfecta' vida con Sasuke, tenía la impresión de que no todo estaba yendo bien como él tanto aparentaba, desde su mención como Rokudaime Sasuke había cambiado de manera abrupta, encontrándose menos en casa y saliendo más, mientras que él tenía que hacer su trabajo: Cuidar la villa.

Por otra parte su amante, Capitán ANBU desde que él asumió al poder, tenía su mirada ida de vez en cuando, mientras que Naruto cada vez se sentía más desplazado… Sasuke se le estaba yendo de las manos.

—Que te vaya bien en tú misión.

Definitivamente a Naruto no le gustaba mandarlo de misión, pero en ésta ocasión era tan importante que no podía prescindir de su mejor ANBU en Konoha, normalmente duraría seis meses en conseguir aquella importante información con un posterior asesinato, pero con Sasuke las cosas no duraban más de tres meses; sabía manejar y explotar bien a su equipo Ninja, ¡Incluso su médico Ninja!, él no lo ocultaba, su gallardía para nadie era desconocida, al igual que su arrogancia.

Había amanecido en Konoha, mientras que el Rokudaime de la villa había ido a dejar —en un acto completamente meloso— a su amante a las puertas de la Villa, tenía un mal presentimiento, mientras que Sasuke parecía más preocupado de ver que todas sus cosas estuvieran en su lugar que en él: Naruto —

—¡Capitán! —la voz de la única fémina del grupo, que NO era medico Ninja, llegó a los oídos del rubio, la miró de pies a cabeza. Otra chica más detrás de lo que ya tenía nombre.

—Dime.

—Lo siento, Rokudaime-sama, Buenos días. Capitán: Estamos listos para partir —y sin ninguna palabra más la chica se fue con la máscara puesta.

—Bien Naruto ya me voy —sonaba rudo y poco cariñoso comparado con anoche, pero Naruto sabía de la carencia de tacto que poseía el moreno.

—¿Cuánto te demorarás? —cuestionó un tanto inquieto, inquietud que Sasuke pudo divisar.

—Tres meses, no quiero pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa. Tranquilo —aquella última frase la dijo por la hilada voz con la cual Naruto proporcionó aquel cuestionamiento, mientras que Sasuke se permitía vagar una efímera caricia en los cabellos rubios de Naruto.

—Está bien. Te puedes marchar.

Tenía el alma pendiente en un hilo, algo no iba a salir bien, pero internamente rogaba para que su '_novio'_ no fuera a cometer ninguna estupidez.

Sasuke se dirigió a su equipo y tras unas cortas instrucciones mientras que todos tenían las máscaras puestas desde hacía tiempo, no les fue muy difícil ocultar su presencia. Sin ningún alegato más el mejor equipo Ninja de Konoha salió a cumplir sus obligaciones.

Naruto estaba irremediablemente inquieto, y no era por la noche de sexo desbordado, sino que la salida de Sasuke lo tenía pendiente ante el más mínimo suspiro. Había mandado a Genin a misiones, Chunin ¡A medio mundo!, pero aún así no sabia en qué ocupar su mente. Decidido a tratar de despejar su mente caminó hacía la Academia Ninja. Allí siempre lograban desvirtuarlo de lo que fuera.

Kakashi quien sabía _todo_ suspiro con desazón, aquí el problema no era Sasuke… sino Naruto. Y no eran suposiciones, ya que el mismísimo Uchiha sabía el 'pequeño' problema que atravesaban.

Naruto no se quería dar cuenta de su error.

* * *

**Editado**.

Respondiendo dudas:

**Hriven**: La verdad es un poco absurdo tu cuestionamiento, sin sonar mala persona, pero ¿Has considerado el hecho de que es un Fiction en progreso? considerando lo que colocaste:  
"[...] _disculpa pero no entendi, cual se suponia que era el error _[...]"  
No entiendes porque no está completo querido lector, y sin sonar descortés espero que sacie tu duda con el segundo capítulo.

Agradeceria: Comentarios de cualquier índole, obviamente menos los auto-destructivos.

—Gaa—


	2. Desesperación

**Advertencias**: Este capítulo contiene un poco de OOC, no es tan grave, pero debido a la situación lo tuve que ocupar, espero que no os moleste aquello. (El OOC de Naruto se explicará más adeltante).

Errores

―•◊•―

Por: Gaa  
―•◊•―

Desesperación

Tres meses y medio, ése era el tiempo que Uchiha Sasuke había permanecido fuera de Konoha. El Rokudaime de la villa no sólo estaba colérico con el 'mejor' grupo Ninja no le diera ni una mísera información, sino que estaba ínfimamente preocupado por el susodicho capitán e ínfimamente colérico porque no tenía noticias de su estado.

Se suponía que debería estar allí hace dos semanas atrás, se suponía que él —como líder de el país del Fuego— debería estar en contacto con cada uno de sus equipos, ¡Y se suponía que un novio le debe avisar a otro novio que todo andaba bien!, Uzumaki Naruto no estaba de humor, no lo estaba desde hace más de mes y medio cuando perdió todo tipo de contacto con el equipo, y no lo estaría hasta que el muy desgraciado llegara aquí dando explicaciones: Naruto irradiaba ira.

—Naru--

—¿Qué quieres? —contestó mordaz, algo verdaderamente impropio de él. Lllevaba así un período y nadie osaba a contrariarlo, aquel Hokage jovial y amable, pero por sobre todo risueño, había quedado en el más absoluto de los olvidos, y Sakura ya no estaba de humor para soportar los caprichos de un enamorado sin respuestas sumándole al hecho de que Naruto estaba raro desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Si Sasuke no ha enviado un informe, es porque algo importante pasó y él lo sabrá solucionar, _Hokage-sama_ —le repetía eso una y otra vez. Había dialogado con Kakashi hace semanas, y fue en ése tiempo en el cual Sakura supo que Naruto había errado de una manera pasmosa, y mucho más le sorprendía el que Sasuke no hiciera nada y soportara todo.

—¡Tres meses y medio! Y el muy bastardo no me da ni una señal —amonestó colérico, su ceño estaba fruncido mientras que aquel tono zafiro que siempre le acompañaba al rememorar a Sasuke era suplido por su estado actual, ¿Qué no comprendían que él estaba preocupado por su pareja?, ¿tan difícil era?

—¡Era una misión rango 'A' Naruto!, no puedes pedir que todo se cumpla con lo estipulado. ¡Mejor pide que Sasuke llegue a salvo! —desesperación. El sólo hecho de pensar en un Sasuke en el hospital debido a heridas lo hacía agonizar y a la vez encolerizarse aún más. ¿Dónde quedó el Naruto comprensivo?

—¡Sakura-san! —Lee entraba como alma que lo lleva el diablo, sudando debido al esfuerzo de correr, mientras que en su rostro se perfilaba una clara mueca de preocupación, algo andaba mal.

—¡Sakura-san, tiene que ir de inmediato al hospital!

—¿Qué sucede Lee?

—A pues… —Lee divagó un poco mirando a Naruto, pero luego recordó la horrible visión que había tenido al llegar. ¡No debería estar divagando joder!

—El equipo de Sasuke llegó. Misaki fue traída primero por órdenes de Sasuke, al parecer tiene huesos resquebrajados y unos golpes pocos—aquel silencio… un mal preludio tenía Sakura, quien mirando de manera esporádica a Naruto sabía que él estallaría en cólera—. Dos de sus ninjas venían heridos de 'gravedad' —continuó realizando una mínima seña —, pero el problema es Sasuke.

Bien lo había soltado. Sakura no espero más y se fue en un ágil movimiento al hospital, mientras que Naruto se quedaba mirando a Lee como si él fuera el culpable.

—¡¿Y por qué demonios te demoraste tanto en decirlo?!, ¡No ves que se pudo haber muerto! —Ya había estallado. Lee lo miró casi como a un extraterrestre, Naruto no había actuado como Naruto desde hace ya mucho tiempo, y el que la llevaba a diario era Sasuke.

—Creo _Hokage-sama_ que debería ir a ver a su mejor grupo Ninja si tan preocupado está—Lee se retiró sin decir más, aquello no le gustaba, mucho de sus compañeros compartían aquel pensamiento, y el Uchiha parecía mirar al costado cada vez que ellos le tocaban el tema buscando algún catalizador para que su rubio amigo actuara así. ¿Acaso había corroído su alma el poder?

Naruto apretó sus puños, esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

Sakura entró como una fiera, y sin pensarlo dos veces se aventuró a ir a la sala de emergencias en donde encontró a las enfermeras tratando de aplacar las heridas mayores las cuales desbordaban gran cantidad de sangre, poco tiempo le faltó para saber que era Sasuke quien se encontraba allí.

—Informe —pronunció mientras se hacía paso.

—Heridas de mediana y alta gravedad entre las costillas cuatro y cinco. Leve perforación al pulmón. Líquido acumulado en la vértebra T5, golpe mediano en la coronilla, envenenamiento leve y al parecer tiene una pierna con esguince.

—Estoy bien no…

—Se niega a ser sedado —culminó la enfermera. Sakura miró a Sasuke impresionada.

—Joder Sasuke, ¿Acaso no te duele? —cuestionó mientras lo llevaba al quirófano.

—He pasado peores ―claro que le dolía, no era masoquista para que aquello le gustara, pero tenía pavor a dormir… no quería encontrarse con un par de orbes zafiro en su habitación cuando despertara si aquello lo podía evitar, no era cobardía, no señor… era _descanso._

Sakura se movía de un lado a otro. Le había preguntado si había guardado el aparato que lo había envenenado y el 'enfermo' se lo pasó. Sakura nunca había curado a Sasuke, de eso se encargaba Tsunade ya que Naruto siempre gritaba a por ella cuando veía herido a Sasuke, pero nunca había escuchado decir a su maestra que el Uchiha estaba plenamente consciente cuando eso sucedía, claro que Shishio podía haberlo 'anestesiado' a su manera.

—¿Siempre estás consciente cuando llegas aquí? —cuestionó contrariada, mientras hacía los exámenes para contrarrestar el veneno.

—Depende. Si estoy más muerto que vivo, no —aquello sólo significaba una cosa, las heridas que en un principio Sakura podía tomar como peligrosas, Sasuke las podía sortear, pero aquello no podía evitar preocuparla, el organismo se resiente por el dolor y eso puede provocar traumas; pero qué iba a hacer si Sasuke quería estar despierto.

―¿Seguro que no quieres sedante? ―murmuró la Kunoichi preocupada, el bufido de Sasuke le llegó insistente y fuerte, a pesar de las heridas que a cualquiera le parecerían atroces e insoportables.

―No soy llorica.

—¿Qué tipo de sangre eres? ―supuso que cambiando el tema de manera drástica, haría que la tensión en la habitación desapareciera, inclusive sus ayudantes se colocaban algo nerviosos por la presencia del Uchiha.

—AB, ¿Cuánto queda? —cuestionó aburrido. Mientras sentía como su pierna izquierda se entumecía al igual que parte de su cuerpo y maldijo su dolor, se dedicó a observar la sala mientras entraba en su propio duermevela de estrés y fatiga, no, no quería dormir.

—Nada, ten bebe esto. Lo tomarás dos veces al día, una en cuanto despiertes y la otra a las cinco de la tarde durante una semana por precaución —dijo Sakura pasándole el frasco a una enfermera que lo etiquetó con el nombre del paciente y las raciones diarias. Sakura, a pesar de saber que le cuerpo humano se agotaba y tarde o temprano el joven terminaría sucumbiendo al sueño, se sorprendía por la ardua pelea que Sasuke le daba a su propio cuerpo, ¿Qué era lo que tanto urgía al poseedor del Sharingan?

Aquel remedio suprimiría el veneno, la cantidad del narcótico no era nociva para la salud, pero si molesta, podía provocarle bajas y no curar sus heridas como debía.

—Bien, primero te veré el pulmón…

Naruto estaba sentado con una ira que nadie se atrevía a cuestionar. A pasos de él se encontraba el quirófano en donde se encontraba el producto de su preocupación actual, aquella puerta la miraba como si ella misma fuese la culpable de que el Uchiha estuviese allí.

—Estúpido, si necesitaba ayuda debería haberla pedido, mal nacido… —discrepaba cada segundo. Sin prever —ni tampoco sorprenderse— el que Kakashi apareciera por la esquina pasando de Naruto para entrar al quirófano sin decir absolutamente nada.

—Estúpido Kakashi —porque aunque Naruto estuviese enojado, también estaba preocupado, y era por eso que no quería entrar hasta que le dijeran que Sasuke estaría bien.

—¡Yosh Sasuke!, ¿Cómo vas? —Kakashi entró de improviso, alarmando a Sakura.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?!, ¡Tienes prohibido estar aquí Kakashi-sensei! —la kunoichi comenzó a intentar sacar a Kakashi quien simplemente se hacía pasos hacia el aburrido Uchiha quien comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

—Sasuke, no te duermas. Naruto está afuera —y como si eso fuese un catalizador, Sasuke miró a Kakashi de una manera indescifrable.

—Sakura, apúrate —pronunció Kakashi.

Él se quedó en una esquina admirando cómo Sakura, perpleja, hacia caso. El cuerpo del shinobi estaba cediendo al cansancio y suspiro, no podía pedirle cosas así a Sasuke, no podía pedirle en estado delicado que enfrentara a Naruto, no podía.

Tres horas, y Naruto no se había movido de allí, ¿Y si le había pasado algo de gravedad?, se sintió irremediablemente preocupado y miedoso; Sasuke no podía dejarlo en un limbo, ¿Y si estaba en coma?, ¿Si se había muerto? ¡No podía! él no podía dejarle solo, menos él, como Hokage que era le tenía impedido al Uchiha marcharse de su lado…

—¡Sakura! —pronunció súbitamente sólo al verla. Sakura caminó con la bata rojiza, mientras que se podía presenciar que tan desgastada estaba.

—Dime, ¿Cómo está?

—Sasuke-kun ya fue transferido a una habitación, su estado es grave así que no recibirá visitas hasta dos días más —aquello era mentira, una vil mentira. Después de hacer peripecias con Uchiha, quien dijo terminantemente que no quería ver a Naruto hasta que pudiera defenderse solo, lo tuvieron que sacar por una ventana —hecha por Kakashi—, de allí ingresaron al piso superior en donde Sakura le dijo qué habitación instalar al menor el cual estaba en un duermevela constante.

—¿Qué tenía?

"_No le digas nada al Dobe, nada más de lo necesario para que crea"_

—Tiene la vértebra T5 dañada y lo envenenaron. Esperamos su pronta recuperación. Si me permites tengo que ver que esté bien instalado —Sakura se retiró de manera rápida, si se quedaba más tiempo Naruto podía descubrirla.

Grave, Sasuke estaba grave, y él pensando en castigarlo cuando lo más probable era que debiera cuidarlo. Suspiró cansado, volvería dentro de dos días.

Kakashi miraba el semblante ingenuo de su ex-pupilo al dormitar, en sus manos ni rastro del Icha Icha Paradise, o cualquier artículo alusivo al sexo, sólo se dedicaba a admirar cómo su estudiante en tiempos remotos dormía. Después de tan larga operación, Sasuke había despertado de su duermevela pronunciando que no quería ver a Naruto hasta estar decente para escuchar sus gritos, mientras que Kakashi comprendía a fe ciega lo que su alumno estaba por vivir.

Naruto había cambiado, tanto de buenas como de malas formas, y una de esas era la ciega protección que tenía por Sasuke, y una influencia concreta fue su asunción como Kage de la aldea, allí nadie podría estar sobre él, sólo Sasuke —quien era el único que lo permitía—, pero los demás se tenían que asumir a que:

–A Uchiha Sasuke _nadie_ lo toca con previos consentimientos.

–Nadie puede hablarle a Sasuke sin decirle 'Sasuke-sama, Uchiha-sama, Capitán' o cualquier otro distintivo honorífico.

Y muy por sobre todas las cosas:

–Absolutamente NADIE puede coquetearle.

Unas medidas mudas para los oídos sordos de la población de Konoha, si Sasuke era respetado por ser Heredero y ayudarlos a acabar con los males que atosigaban a Konoha, el sólo hecho que el Rokudaime sea su pareja y que éste se colocara iracundo ante cualquier tipo de insinuación, provocaban que el poseedor de orbes negros se desesperara, ni siquiera podía comprar pan sin que el panadero le hiciera una exacerbada reverencia; pero ante todo pronóstico, aunque Naruto se desviviera tanto por la aldea y aún más por Sasuke, el joven Kage había cambiado de manera extremista su manera de ser no sólo con sus amigos, sino con el mismísimo Sasuke, aquel personaje que tanto quería traer de vuelta lo había abandonado de una manera poco habitual.

El antiguo sensei y mentor de Sasuke suspiraba cansado por todo aquel lío; el Uchiha con su difícil personalidad no estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso para mejorar la 'relación' que tenía con Naruto en estos momentos, como tampoco daba indicios de que algo malo anduviera con él y eso sin dudas incomodaba no sólo a Kakashi, sino al mismísimo Naruto quien creía que Sasuke era el que había cambiado.

—Llevas aquí un día y Naruto ya no se aguantó —pronunció el ex-sensei a un ya despertado Sasuke. El susodicho admiró la ventana y muy a su manera se levantó de su sitio con una clara mueca de dolor e incomodidad producido por los movimientos 'bruscos' a su cuerpo, aquello le dolería aún más, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ver como una nenaza.

—No soy un cobarde —murmuró tras tomar sus prendas y entrar al baño habilitado que tenía. Kakashi supuso que el Uchiha 'hablaría' con Naruto, iba a arder Troya con sólo pensarlo. Pudo escuchar a través de la pared los leves quejidos y maldiciones que el heredero lanzaba a sus heridas y a su cuerpo, reclamando por sanar tan lento o por ser tan débil… inconscientemente él estaba buscando que alguien le cuidara pero su obstinación era mayor que la necesidad.

Sus pasos eran firmes, como también lo era su mirada. Mientras caminaba su corazón se aceleraba de manera excitante, sus sienes palpitaban y sus manos temblaban, y no era por ira, sino más bien aquellos eran los típicos síntomas que tenía cuando iba a hablar con Sasuke o cuando lo veía. Tenía la certeza que un mal preludio ocurriría al mandarlo a aquella misión, pero aún más le dolió el hecho de que él no le enviara pergaminos con información, o por último un "_Estoy bien usurantonkachi"_, no lo comprendía y eso era lo que más le molestaba, ¿Qué no era el Rokudaime? Pero antes de nada, ¿Acaso no era pareja de Sasuke?

—Sasuke.

Allí estaba, Uchiha Sasuke con su implacable Yukata de descanso, se encontraba sentado en la camilla y se podía ver perfectamente que su nacarada piel era opacada por unos cortes y contusiones, así como también en el pecho se podía apreciar un vendaje que seguía por sus brazos.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —la voz de Naruto era melancólica, nada habitual con la expresión que traía, sin dudas estaba resuelto a aclarar las cosas, sin embargo lo que más le molestaba era el poco sentimiento que profesaba Sasuke hacia su persona.

—¿Qué? —siempre cortante, siempre odioso…

—¡Soy tú Rokudaime! ¡Me debes respeto! —siempre tan soberbio y altanero.

—Estaba completando mi misión _Hokage-sama_, si interceptaban el pergamino todo saldría mal —¡Siempre tenía que tener la razón!

—¡Tres meses y medio Uchiha!, ¡¿Dónde quedó tu 'excelencia'?! —descaradamente tranquilo, siempre llevándole la contraria, ¡¿Qué no comprendía?!, Naruto no era Naruto si no tenía a Sasuke.

—Era una misión —¡Los Ninja antes que él!, ¡Konoha antes que su pareja! Odiaba, odiaba aquella faceta de Sasuke, se odiaba a sí mismo por dejarlo ser así.

—¿Y qué?, me dirás que te hiciste esas heridas porque el puto pergamino se cayó de donde se encontraba (?) —odiaba tanto como amaba a esa persona, y era por eso que apretaba los puños, era por eso que su ceño se fruncía y su temperamento cambiaba; Sasuke era tanto su debilidad como su endemoniada fortaleza.

—Soy capitán ANBU Naruto, tengo que proteger a mi equipo —su voz era tranquila, firme y categórica, sus malditos sentidos morales lo tenía devastado, su maldita tranquilidad lo tenía colmado, su puto sentido de lo bueno y lo malo lo estaba jodiendo, pero por sobre todas las cosas: Odiaba su mal nacida valentía.

—¡Me importa una mierda los demás Sasuke!, ¡Tú eres MI pareja, debes tenerme respeto!, Soy tú Rokudaime por ende debes obedecerme —decidido: Nadie le toca lo suyo, él quería por lo menos escuchar un "_Lo siento"_ o algo similar, pero no pelear estando él aun convaleciente, ¡y eso sí que lo enfureció más! —. ¡Mírate! Eres un asco, acabas de regresar de una misión en dónde estabas con el MEJOR grupo Ninja, ¡Eres un maldito débil!, ¡NO PUEDES PROTEGERTE!, maldita sea Sasuke, si por defender a los demás piensas morir, ¡Eres relegado de tu capitanía como ANBU! ¡NO SERÁS NINJA DE KONOHA! —Sasuke como principio medio y fin… pero, ¿qué había hecho?

La habitación se quedó en un profundo y denso silencio, la cólera de Naruto le impedía pensar con claridad, el sólo hecho de pensar que Sasuke sucumbiría lo saca de su psiquis consciente. Su cuerpo temblaba por el sólo hecho de que se arriesgara por otra persona que él no conocía: Estaba completamente segado y con miedo, tenía mucho miedo de perderlo a él, perder a la única persona que lo quería tal y como era, pero no notaba que sus medidas, su actitud y su razonamiento lo habían ido alejando de él a pasos gigantescos, y que ésta era la última gota que derramaba el vaso.

Sasuke había escuchado todo completamente sorprendido. Le había dicho que era débil, le había dicho que era inservible, había pronunciado enfáticamente que su vida valía más que Konoha de una manera hiriente a su orgullo como ninja, pero lo que le dolió aún más: Naruto no confiaba en él, y con aquello lo había demostrado.

Sasuke levanto su vista llena de arrogancia, mientras que sonreía de la misma manera, y aunque no lo demostraba, estaba completamente dolido. Kakashi se encontraba al fondo, sorprendido, había escuchado todo y aún más, estaba boquiabierto que Sasuke no le hubiera dicho nada, que actuara tan pasivo cuando lo único que quería hacer era putear con todas sus fuerzas a Naruto, patearlo y gritarle que era un desgraciado, lo sabía, porque su rostro se lo decía, como también le decía que aquella mirada decidida y sonrisa llena de sorna no conllevaban a nada bueno.

—Espero que algún día se dé cuenta de lo que ha dicho, _Hokage-sama_.

Sasuke se retiró, y por la mente de Naruto sólo pasaba una cosa: Sasuke como principio, medio y fin. Nadie se interpondría en eso. "_Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke herido, Sasuke sangrando, Sasuke muriendo, Sasuke en una tumba…" _una y otra vez.

—Me gustaría saber qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza.

Sasuke como principio, medio y fin, y él no pudo diferenciar qué voz le dijo qué.

* * *

**S**í, podría decir que la edición conllevó a nuevos párrafos, pero espero no les molesté. Sasuke actuó pasivo esta vez, algo extraño si me preguntan, pero más adelante verán por qué.

Agradezco a las personas que me han dejado sus comentarios.


	3. Consumo

Errores

―•◊•―  
Por: Gaa  
―•◊•―

Capítulo III: Consumo

El atardecer en Konoha siempre era sorprendente, ninguno era igualable al otro, pero todos parecían provocar el mismo confort de vacío o esperanza, pero para Naruto ahora el atardecer sólo significaba llegar a una casa abandonada, con unas palabras olvidadas y una presencia inexistente. ¿Qué había hecho mal? No comprendía, sinceramente no lograba entender por qué sus amigos le habían dado la espalda tan rápido, por qué Sasuke lo había abandonado… no entendían por qué lo llamaban loco. ¿Acaso amar a uno lo desquicia?

Pero por muy solo que se sintiera en esos momentos, siempre pensó que Sasuke estaría allí para confortarlo, ¿Qué había hecho mal?

—Naruto —aquella voz no la reconoció, ni mucho menos a la persona hasta que pudo ver la cara 'sonriente' de Sai, al parecer su _único_ amigo lo había ido a ver, no como Hokage, sino como amigo…

—¿Ya estás mejor? —arqueó una ceja, ¡él estaba bien!, era el resto quien no veía bien sus acciones. Eso era lo que quería pensar. Él siempre había sido atento, pero estos últimos meses se había vuelto algo volátil por culpa de opiniones externas, se había sentido irremediablemente presionado por las cosas que tenía que hacer, y sentía que nadie lo comprendía, incluso su pareja que se distanciaba cada vez más de él. Por mucho que caminara, corriera o gritara nadie parecía darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con él, ni mucho menos ellos pensaban en qué era lo que su rubia cabeza pensaba. Aquel vacío que nunca pudo llenar, por muchos berrinches que hizo, por muchas morisquetas de ayuda que lanzó, por señales que hizo… nadie fue a socorrerlo, y por si fuese poco, él creía que todo lo que hacía estaba bien, no tenía a nadie a quién cuestionarle sus decisiones éticas, no tenía a nadie —según él— quien quisiera comprenderlo; pero cuando ya estaba tocado fondo, ¿aparecía una luz?

—_Despierta muchacho, que hasta yo sé que cometiste un error_.

La mueca sorpresiva del rubio no alarmó para nada a Sai, quien al parecer estaba preparado para cualquier cosa dicha por el Rokudaime amigo. Cuando fue seleccionado como la "persona encargada de soportar la mala hostia de Naruto", no pensó que fuese así como así. Él no era un experto en sentimientos, de hecho era un asco con aquello, pero eso no lo desanimaba, tenía que hacer ver al rubio que estaba equivocado con 'algo' que todos sabían, sería neutro para el sentir, pero no idiota cuando algo marchaba mal.

—Sai, yo… ¿acaso hice algo mal? —su voz nostálgica —guiada por el Kitsune—, hizo entrever al moreno cuán perdido estaba su amigo. Pensó por un momento que esto era tarea del Uchiha, pero tras recordar que Naruto lo había bajado de rango y echado de las líneas ANBU… él no se sentiría muy contento por aquello —, digo, algo como para merecer que Sasuke me trate así.

Eso no estaba en los planes que le había trazado Sakura, allí decía claramente una lista de cosas que tenía que hacer:

_Quédate callado si te grita._

_Cuando te hable que todos estamos más alejados de él, dile lo mal que nos ha tratado en todo este tiempo, como cuando le gritó a Lee sin tener la culpa de nada porque recién estaba llegando de una misión._

_Hazle un esfuerzo en hacerle recordar que sus amigos aún lo quieren._

_Dile que NO está solo._

_Si se pone a llorar abrázalo (no le hagas nada extraño Sai, sólo coloca tus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y él hará el resto)._

_¡Y la más importante!: Dile que se retracte de bajar a Sasuke de las listas._

—Naruto-kun… no estoy mu--

—Yo--, yo de verdad he tratado de ser buen novio, digo… no me quejo mucho —si Sai fuese una persona común —defínase a esta como alguien que conoce de sentimientos y resentimientos— dicha persona hubiese encontrado el comentario de Naruto fuera de lugar, incluso hubiese reído ante tan descarada mentira, pero siendo Sai una persona que se salía de aquellos parámetros, sólo se dedicó a pensar que quizás él no era el más indicado para esto… él sabía que con sentimientos profundos no tenía que mentir, se lo habían dicho muy serios Kakashi y Sakura, al igual que Yamato, pero su salvación siempre llegaba próxima con un inigualable "_Puff"_.

—Creo que Sai no es el más óptimo para estas conversaciones, Naruto —el rubio inclinó su cabeza simulando un aislado asentimiento, Kakashi con una seña hizo a Sai desaparecer, mientras que la noche en Konoha se hacía camino de manera desolada a la vista de dos orbes azulados. Aquella noche tenía en el cielo una gran variedad de estrellas, y se cuestionó el por qué no había una fugaz para pedirle un deseo.

—Sabes, cuando asumiste como Hokage, Sasuke no pudo estar más orgulloso de ti, sabes que él no dice las cosas por su orgullo, sin embargo lo hace a través de sus ojos y acciones —Hatake no se media en las palabras, tarde o temprano aquella conversación tendría que llevarse a cabo, aunque no era del Uchiha de quien venía a hablar, sabía que era una base fuerte para que el menor pudiera escuchar sus palabras —. Poco tiempo después, estando tu al cargo, Sasuke salía más de la villa que estando Tsunade-sama a cargo… eso nos pareció extraño, ya que todos creíamos que él la pasaría más aquí debido a que era tu pareja… pero no dijimos nada. Cuando le preguntamos a Sasuke qué pasaba, él dijo de manera cortante que al parecer tú no querías que él estuviese en la villa, para luego cambiar su discurso al decir que confiabas mucho en él, por eso te mandaba a esas misiones en las que probablemente moriría —ante aquella revelación, poco había que hacer.

Kakashi contó por unos segundos en los cuales Naruto trataba de asimilar todo lo que había dicho, y por un momento se sintió despreciable por no poder ayudar a un amigo.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, Sasuke nunca se quejó por sus misiones, pero tampoco nunca pidió ninguna… el sencillamente acataba sus órdenes, y más de una vez lo envió aún herido. Sus orbes azules se inundaron de pequeñas gotas salinas pujando salir, ¿tan idiota era que ni siquiera podía saber cuándo se equivocaba sin que nadie le dijera?, comenzó a intentar pensar en lo que había hecho peor, pero lo único que consiguió fue frustrarse más, jalarse los cabellos y comenzar a derramar lágrimas de manera desgarradora. Kakashi lo observó en silencio, no era la primera vez que veía desmoronarse a Naruto siendo Sasuke el motivo directo e indirecto, pero tampoco podía dejar que el Hokage de la villa se fuera a un pozo sin fondo, y si nadie que lo ayudara. Él era el pilar de la villa.

—Sabes, nunca pensé decirte esto, siempre fui partidario de que Sasuke hablara contigo pero él se negaba rotundamente bajo el lema de que: "_Si un líder no puede detecta su error solo y enmendarlo, no está calificado para ser líder, uno sólo puede dejarle pistas"_… pero creo que se cansó. Naruto, has cambiado, gritas con ira cada cinco segundos, no sonríes ni juegas como lo eras antes, alejas a las personas que te quieren a tu lado, y aún más a Sasuke, y luego te quejas de que él está lejos, de que no te responde cuando lo llamas, e incluso lo humillas.

Tan inmutable como llegó, se fue, dejándolo con sus cavilaciones solo, confiado de que buscaría una solución y que todo fuese normal como antes, pero sabía que tendría otro tipo de consecuencias.

—_Ves muchacho, te dije que te quedarías solo sin que yo hiciese nada _—risas demoniacas, ojos sedientos de sangre y lengua de víbora. Su cabeza iba a estallar, sentía como sus sienes palpitaban mientras que todos aquellos pensamientos erráticos se arremolinaban en su mente logrando que se rompiera poco a poco aquella careta de perfección… él quería a alguien en quien apoyarse, y como si aquello fuese un detonante la imagen de Sasuke le vino a su maltratada psiquis como una anestesia a sus dolores, sonrió entre dopado y triste, cómo añoraba sus brazos por sus hombros en un 'cálido' gesto propio el Uchiha.

Pero aquello no se quedaba así, a su agotada minerva llegaba todos los tratos malos, anti-éticos y poco cariñosos que había tenido a lo largo de los meses en que estaba a cargo de la villa. Partiendo por Sakura, quien siempre soportaba su mala hostia diaria, sus súbditos, a quienes les había gritado más de una vez sin razón alguna, recordando a Lee hace pocos días, remembró como lo miraba Sasuke cada vez que le reprochaba algo, y cada vez que este intentaba hacerlo olvidar cuando sus cuerpos comenzaban su danza erótica, tratando de que todo volviera a ser como antes. Se sintió devastado y sobre todo solo, porque ya no lo tenía a su costado, se sentía miserable y su pecho se apretaba como si el aire le fuese escaso, sus orbes estaban rojos por las lágrimas no derramadas, sus labios carmines por presionarlos tanto dejando entrever una fina línea de sangre hasta su barbilla. Se abrazó perdido en todos aquellos confusos sentimientos sufribles y agotadores, alzó sus rodillas hasta usarlas de corazas a todas aquellas palabras, sentimientos y miradas que poco a poco comenzaba a sentir, se consideraba despreciado y odiado, todo por él mismo, ¿Cómo podía escapar de aquellos sentimientos, cuando su propio ser se los gritaba con voz clara y austera?, ¿No podía sencillamente sacarse el corazón e intentar olvidar?, sonrió, él no tenía corazón, porque se lo había regalado a Sasuke. Su vaga mirada se perdió en el brilloso firmamento.

«—¡Tres meses y medio Uchiha!, ¡¿Dónde quedó tu 'excelencia'?! »

En qué estaba pensado: En nada. Sakura esa misma mañana le había dicho que podía haber pasado algo sumamente importante; Sasuke había llegado grave y él lo único que hizo fue gritarle, una y otra vez, segarse por su soledad y confusión, dejarse abandonado en las manos del miedo y la frustración… tenía miedo de que todos sus amigos lo dejaran, pero aún tenía más miedo de que el Uchiha lo abandonara. Aquellas palabras resonaban como un cántico disfuncional en su cerebro, apretó sus manos contra su cabeza, tratando de que aquellas voces se quedasen calladas, siendo gritadas con aún más fervencia, él no se lo perdonaría…

«—¡Me importa una mierda los demás Sasuke!, ¡Tú eres MI pareja, debes tenerme respeto!, Soy tú Rokudaime por ende debes obedecerme. ¡Mírate! Eres un asco, acabas de regresar de una misión en dónde estabas con el MEJOR grupo Ninja, ¡Eres un maldito débil!, ¡NO PUEDES PROTEGERTE!, maldita sea Sasuke, si por defender a los demás piensas morir, ¡Eres relegado de tu capitanía como ANBU! ¡NO SERÁS NINJA DE KONOHA!»

Sonrió con melancolía… le había dicho que no sería ninja de Konoha, le había quitado lo único que al mayor parecía mantenerlo con vida, le había quitado su razón por las cuales aún lo seguía soportando, porque muy a su pesar, de esa manera Naruto le demostraba que lo necesitaba y el Uchiha parecía comprender aquello, pero quedó más y más descorazonado cuando recordó la frase pronunciada por sus propios labios, aquellos que lo habían besado más de una vez:

«—Espero que algún día se dé cuenta de lo que ha dicho, _Hokage-sama_. »

"_Hokage-sama"…_Dios, qué había hecho, ni siquiera él sería capaz de perdonarse algo así. Su mente repetía aquel suceso una y otra vez, torturándolo hasta la saciedad, agotándolo hasta que las lágrimas les fuesen inútiles en una escapada a aquel dolor desbordante e imperecedero. Estaba seguro, aquello no sería fácil de olvidar para él, y menos para Sasuke. Se quedó allí, admirando y siendo abstraído por la silenciosa noche, solo, porque se lo merecía; sin nadie que lo apoyara, porque a todos los había terminado de alejar; sin confianza, porque él había abusado de ella, pero aún más importante que todo eso: sin Sasuke. La noche lo acunó con parsimonia, arrullándolo con sus ruidos nocturnos, intentando hacerlo olvidar lo inolvidable; mañana se disculparía con todos si es que servía para algo.

Cuando entre las cabezas de Konoha comenzó a vislumbrarse el primer rayo de sol, la ciudad ya estaba comenzando a trabajar, basto un poco de tiempo antes que el rubio Kage abriera sus orbes zafiro para poder enfocarla con dificultad hacia sus territorios de gobierno. Admiró abstraído cómo la gente se manejaba desde lo lejos, pareciéndole ínfima y perecederos, ¿Pero no que su propia vida se podía esfumar un próximo día?, aquello lo aterró de sobremanera, él no podía morir sin antes cumplir con su nuevo objetivo: Ser un buen Hokage, cariñoso, respetable y sabio. Con su nueva menta fija en mente, y sin siquiera cambiarse, se dirigió a su despacho, dispuesto a comenzar su nueva vida y tratando de trazar un plan para que su ex-amante lo perdonara.

—Buenos días, Hokage-sama —se sorprendió al ver que todos se inclinaban, unos cansados y otros temerosos de su respuesta, ¿es que se había convertido en un tirano?, sonrió tratando de parecer normal, sorprendiendo de aquello a muchos, y saludo con renovadas energías. Le iba costar recuperar a su gente, a sus subordinados con aquella confianza que le habían entregado en un comienzo, pero lo haría, ¡y haría sentirse orgulloso nuevamente a Sasuke!, porque quería que lo volviera a reconocer.

—Buenos días Hokage-sama —esta vez fue la voz de Sakura quien lo interrumpió, no se sorprendió que esquivara cualquier mirada suya, o quizás que actuara de manera más recatada; se dio ánimos para seguir, sería un arduo día.

—Buenos días, Sakura-chan —hacía tiempo que no escuchaba ése apelativo, que casi le pareció surrealista, pero no tenía que engañarse, primero los cambios, y luego lo demás.

—Hoy tenemos que firmar los papeles de las personas que por motivos familiares o de trabajo se irán de la ciudad. La fila de allí son por trabajo, los de acá son de vacaciones, y los últimos son los personales —enfatizó Sakura. Naruto sin duda timbró los personales sin siquiera leerlos, no tenía por qué atar alguien a la villa si esta no quería estar aquí, pero Sakura no le quitó el ojo... quizás debía decirle, pero se mordió la legua, se lo merecía… todo lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante se lo merecía.

Lejos de allí Sasuke escuchaba la misma perorata de Kakashi como un suplicio. No comprendía por qué el mayor se encargaba de hacerlo entrar en razón, cuando sabía que allí estaba todo tomado. Esa misma mañana se dirigió al cuartel ANBU, dejó su máscara y vio su nombre en la lista de "Inactivos", él no tenía nada más que hacer en Konoha.

—Sasuke, ¿estás seguro de esto? —se lo había preguntado toda la mañana, y él no cambiaría de opinión, lo había decidido, sea quien fuese aquel impostor rubio, ya no era Naruto. No tenía nada que hacer con una persona que lo humillaba y sonrió con sorna, si él esperaba que se quedara con los brazos cruzados esperando sus disculpas, pues estaba loco, sería masoquista pero no idiota. Se iría de allí buscando nuevas aventuras, quizás y hasta buscaría una nueva villa y esperó que Sakura no hubiese abierto la boca metió las cosas indispensables en su mochila, mientras hacia los preparativos para marcharse de allí mismo cuando el papel fuese colocado en sus manos.

—No te lo voy a repetir, Kakashi, aquí ya no puedo hacer nada y no me quedaré sentado como un puto amo de casa con dinero —qué si le dolía, sí, le dolía pensar que su regreso había sido en vano, que todo lo vivido este último tiempo no significo mucho para su ex-pareja, que su pareja no lo apreciara, pero por sobre todo, que le no tuviera confianza con él, que haya humillado su orgullo y pisoteado todo su cariño, un cariño que ya había enterrado y olvidado.

—Y si cambia —estaba intentado hacerlo razonar, no podía ser tan complicado. Comprendía que Naruto haya humillado a Sasuke a tal punto que su Kouhai no quisiese verlo ni en pintura, sabía que el rubio había consumido cada gota de amor que el menor le había estado ofreciendo hasta estos últimos días: había agotado su reserva, sabía que un Uchiha tiene orgullo, y parte de él no es retratarse como tampoco lo es dejarse pisotear u olvidar, y el que las pagaría más caro sería Naruto, quien no comprendía las magnitudes de su desastroso error, simplemente el poseedor el sharingan se marcharía y dejaría en un limbo de culpabilidad al joven Hokage y eso no le convendría a la villa.

—Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, déjame en paz —no era cosa de amar o no amar, era cosa de orgullo, y él había sobrepasado, pisoteado su propio amor para poner a Naruto por sobre todo, él había renegado de su felicidad, se había dejado utilizar para poder ver de nuevo a aquel ser que lo tenía enamorado hasta hace poco, él había entregado todo lo que tenía para dar en aquella relación, pero justamente fue la persona menos esperada la que falló, Naruto lo engaño con falsas esperanzas, se dejó engatusar con una pronta 'recuperación' de personalidad, cuando sabía que allí no había nada que hacer.

Por entre el cielo se veía un águila hacerse paso a su dirección, fijó su mirada en la pata trasera y se dio cuenta de que el documento estaba firmado con el timbre del Hokage: Lo había vuelto a hacer, lo había vuelto a decepcionar. Una melancólica sonrisa se posó en sus labios, y juró que sería la última que demostraría por culpa de aquella cabellera rubia, no más sentimentalismos baratos.

—¿Te queda alguna duda? —Sasuke le tendió el papel haciendo que Hatake lo admirara en silencio, e interiormente masculló por la estupidez de su propio amigo y ex-alumno, por momentos quiso ir a decirle todo, que Sasuke se marcharía y quizás nunca más lo vería, pero hacer eso era engañar al susodicho, y aquello no se lo merecía a pesar de todos los sucesos acaecidos por toda su vida, todavía sentía aquel lazo irrompible que mantenía con su Kouhai.

—Despídeme de todos los que quieras Kakashi, hasta nunca —esa fue la última vez que el ex-sensei vio a Sasuke.

Se había esforzado, y había dado frutos en sus primeros días de trabajo. Había recuperado la sonrisa de unos subordinados, se había mordido la lengua cuando quiso decir algo mordaz, y se había disculpado con Sakura y Lee cuando tuvo la primera oportunidad, pero sobre todo, lo había estado buscando a él. La noche se cirnió en Konoha y Naruto era el único quien se divisaba entre las calles buscando por tabernas, parques, campos de entrenamiento, restaurantes, o cualquier tipo de lugar físico en las cuales transitaba Sasuke; incluso en el antiguo muelle, pero no había rastros de él, suspirando decidió regresar a casa, donde ninguna señal Uchiha se divisaba, quizás no deseaba ser encontrado, pero lo que menos esperó fue encontrar a Kakashi y a Sakura en la sala conversando sobre Dios sabe qué, sospechoso caminó con aires indecisos hasta posarse en la silla donde lo esperaban, incluso había omitido cualquier señal de que ambos lo miraban, simplemente quería escuchar lo que tenían para decirle.

—¿Ya te cansaste de buscarlo? —la voz de Sakura resonó por la estancia, compadeciendo al menor en una súplica sorda de su parte. Miró con añoranza la esquina de un mueble, posando sus orbes jade en una fotografía que poco antes le habían tomado al Uchiha y Naruto juntos en una reunión importante: tanta careta junta le hacía temblar.

—¿Cómo sabías que lo estaba buscando? —aquello lo impacientó, ¿por qué ellos sabían?, vale, tenía una adicción al menor de los Uchiha, todos conocían que él no podía respirar sin antes saber que Sasuke estaba bien, vendría por él, o su punto exacto; era su pequeña manía que dudaba se le quitara… pero de allí a que Sakura reconocería su estado, era mucho.

—Naruto, tenemos algo que decirte —no supo por qué, pero las palabras de Kakashi ante su sola mención le dolieron en lo más profundo de su ser. Asintió con su cabeza mientras apretaba sus puños por debajo de la mesa rectangular tamaño promedio. Las sillas chirriaron al producir un leve movimiento, y sus ojos zafiros se enfocaron en el patio que quedaba directo como visión de la sala.

—¿Es sobre Sasuke, cierto? —¡Oh!, cuán miserable se encontraba en esos momentos. Su pecho no paraba de simular un "_Doki Doki"_ constante y molesto, sus pulmones dejaron de captar aire y su mente se desconectó de cualquier cosa; sus manos sudorosas, las pulsaciones en su sien, todo aquello producto de la sola mención de Sasuke, cuánto lo afectaba.

—Él dijo que no te dijéramos hasta que te dieras cuenta, pero no podemos callarlo por mucho tiempo… lo siento Naruto —murmuró Sakura culpable. A pesar de saber que aquello se lo merecía, que aún tenía aquel resentimiento grande guardado en su interior, no le deseaba aquello a nadie, mucho menos a Naruto que era la segunda vez que sufriría lo mismo a manos de la misma persona, pero ahora ella estaba de parte de aquel moreno.

—¿Sentir qué, Sakura-chan?, Sasuke sólo está enojado conmigo, pronto se le pasará —quería engañarse, omitir todo y dejar que sus ojos ardiesen con tanta intensidad. Se negaba a creer que aquello pudiese ser verdad, que pudieran darle una noticia que no le gustara, que su único motivo de vida general hubiese hecho algo estúpido… no quería, otra vez no.

—_¡Ja!, si yo fuese el Uchiha, nunca hubiera podido estar con un demonio como tú _—Kyuubi siempre lo interrumpía cuando no valía la pena, cuando estaba lo suficientemente acabado por su propio pie, cuando había destruido todo lo que estaba a su alrededor el siempre llegaba alardeando que todo se lo merecía, era un demonio, no podía pensar siquiera intentar ser feliz porque estaba maldito.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… ¡Sasuke!" vitoreaba su mente una y otra vez, apretó con aún más vehemencia sus puños, pasando a llevar su piel debajo de aquel pantalón que traía puesto, ¿Por qué se demoraban tanto?, o acaso el distorsionaba todo…

—En la tarde Sasuke dijo que no podía estar con alguien que lo humillaba todo el tiempo, decidió marcharse de Konoha Naruto, él ya no es un Ninja así que sólo perdiste un ciudadano —¿por qué él era tan idiota?, por un momento pensó en los tiempos que Sasuke lo llamaba así y él se molestaba, pero ahora comprendía que le iba como anillo al dedo, era tan idiota que no lograba comprender cómo no había ganado un premio.

—No sabemos dónde se dirige, pero él no volverá —se había marchado de nuevo, lo había dejado otra vez botado, y esta vez sentía que ni siquiera podía salir a buscarlo, ¿Con qué fin?, si él no lo perdonaría —. Dijo que ya no te amaba, Naruto.

«_Dijo que ya no te amaba, Naruto_»… ya no lo amaba, y no sabían cuánto le dolía aquello.

Sakura se sorprendió ver a Naruto pararse con total naturalidad, escoltarlos a la salida sin derramar ni una sola lágrima, y decir que mañana los esperaría un día agotador para trabajar y tenía que descansar, no sabía por qué, pero el regocijo de dolor se quedó hasta allí, cuando no alcanzaron a doblar la esquina cuando un grito desgarrador y melancólico rompió el silencio de aquel lado de la calle: Naruto estaba llorando con sangre aquello, y lo peor es que sólo pudo pronunciar el nombre de Sasuke una y otra vez, toda la noche.

* * *

**O**cho páginas, superé mi propio récord en el área Slash de Naruto. La verdad este capítulo quedó algo abstracto y bastante angustioso; hay cosas que posiblemente no comprendan ahora, pero eso no quiere decir que se me olvidé aquello, sencillamente se irán demostrando a través de los capítulos siguientes. No es un proyecto muy largo, debido a que quiero darle otro enfoque a la mal sana obsesión que tiene Naruto por Sasuke, y las repercusiones que conlleva tenerlo marcado todo el santo día.

**Próximo Capítulo: **Alianza de… ¿paz?; Sasuke ambiciona una nueva venganza con una nueva forma de hacer sufrir.

¿Comentarios?


	4. Alianza de ¿paz?

* * *

Errores

―•◊•―  
Por: Gaa  
―•◊•―

Alianza de… ¿paz?

* * *

Aquella luna, siempre su fiel acompañante en sus mejores y peores facetas, siempre diciéndole secretamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer, cómo hacerlo y todas las cosas que vendrían después de aquello… sí, le gustaba observar la luna, sobre todo cuando se teñía de un ligero color escarlata, al igual que sus ojos. Siguió su camino por aquel denso bosque, no olvidando todo lo que dejaba atrás y todo lo que se vendría adelante, dejando de lado todo lo que quiso y lo que le quedaba de corazón fue destrozado, pisoteado y enterrado por la misma persona, por fin después de tantos años aquel crédulo niño se desangraba kilómetros atrás, sin que aquella bestia sedienta de sangre le quisiera ayudar, él ya no era el mismo Sasuke Uchiha que esperaba con paciencia que no tenía… no él ya no lo era.

Cuando bajo su propio pie de viajero observó aquel enorme valle, en el cual al pie de la cascada se encontraba la escultura de Madara Uchiha y haciéndole frente se encontraba Hashirama Senju, aquel hombre que redimió las fuerzas de su ancestro no pudo evitar la socarrona sonrisa que tenía postrada en su rostro ya carente de cualquier sentimiento, aquel era una persona vacía sólo con ansias de nada, aunque no reprimía que vengarse de Naruto y todo lo que le hizo fuera a quedar en segundo plano, de ahora hasta que se muriera haría sufrir cada segundo de su vida lo que le hizo aquel rubio. Ni la nostalgia, añoranza o cualquier sentimiento de adoración llegó hasta él, lo único que cruzaba por su cabeza era desaparecer por un tiempo y tener su plan maestro. Se quedó allí, en el valle del fin intentando darle un poco de sentido a su vida, tampoco quería ser un ermitaño por siempre, quería hacer una familia, _para joderlo;_ quería verse feliz, _para que él llorara_; quería tener hijos, _para que le recordaran por todo su linaje lo que había tenido y perdido_; quería casarse, _para vengarse_; quería tener un propio sueño de 'familia' feliz, cuando lo único que buscaba era la manera más tortuosa de hacerle recordar a cierta persona todo lo que le hizo y con creces, él ya no estaba para idioteces, y fue así como una maquiavélica idea cruzó por su cabeza removiendo y ciñendo la demencia en sus neuronas.

Iría a cumplir su 'sueño'.

No acampó allí como tenía pensado, ya que si recorría la distancia corriendo llegaría a la villa que lo vio crecer de otra manera. Agazapó su mochila en sus hombros y marchó hacia el país Ta no Kuni*.

Como eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana, Sasuke no tuvo problemas con la vigilancia, no porque se la hubo saltado, sino que él al ser quien era ―y el héroe por haberlos salvados― le dejaron pasar con una reverencia y escolta que no necesitaba. Tras estar dos años en Konoha, y un año perdido desde que dejó aquella guarida, pudo comprender los grandes avances que tenía la villa, y a pesar de no ser tan grande como Konoha, sí que avanzaba más rápido al tener poco terreno el cual controlar. Aquellos ninjas que de promedio eran Jounin lo encaminaron hasta la casa del Consejo de Otogakure no Kuni*; una enorme y elegante construcción se irguió de forma majestuosa, la verdad, nunca pensó que Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin pudieran tener aquellos gustos, hizo una seña con la mano e ingreso a aquel lugar, y como era de esperarse, a pesar de ser las dos de la mañana de un día Miércoles, los idiotas de sus amigos seguían de pie molestándose entre sí.

―Ustedes, deberían darles vergüenza ―a pesar de que estaba en cierta medida "contento" porque todo siguiera como él lo recordaba, no pudo evitar que aquellas palabras sonaran tan vacías como él mismo se sentía; qué idiota había sido.

―¡Sasuke! ―los tres gritaron su nombre, ganándose un abrazo hostigoso por parte de Karin, la burla de Suigetsu y la leve y tímida sonrisa de Juugo.

―¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha?, ¿se te acabó la Utopía? ―a pesar de estar riéndose, cuando Sasuke no lo cayó con una de sus petulantes palabras supo que algo allí no andaba bien ―, ¿no me digas que --―?

―Terminé con Naruto ―cuando dijo aquellas palabras no había pisca de emoción, rencor, añoranza u dolor e irónicamente eran lo que se esperaban. El menor caminó hasta la sala y tomó aquella olvidada botella de jugo sirviéndose un poco y ganando algo de tiempo antes de continuar ―. Me marché porque no lo soporto más ―murmuró antes de que todos le hicieran la caótica pregunta ―, y por si fuera poco me echó de los ninjas de Konoha ―Sasuke se esperaba todo, menos la socarrona sonrisa de Suigetsu gritándole un estruendoso "te lo dije", aunque aquello lo dejó perplejo un pinchazo de añoranza le llegó de aquellos días en los cuales estaba tan tranquilo a pesar de todo.

―Sasuke-kun, aquel rubio no era para ti ―prácticamente se sentía como en casa, algo que el rubio no le había podido otorgar.

―¿Qué lo trae por aquí Sasuke-sama? ―a pesar de tener una diferencia de edades de dos años, Juugo seguía tratándole como en antaño; pero la pregunta dejó a los otros dos en silencio y cuando aquella arrogante y malvada sonrisa se posó en aquellos finos labios atrayentes y tóxicos supieron que nada ni nadie querría estar en el pellejo de aquel rubio.

―Vengaza ―murmuró mientras volvía a tomar de aquel líquido― una venganza más dolorosa.

Y Taka tuvo que asentir, no por temor ―Sasuke no les haría nada si se negaban― sino por el respeto y cariño que le tenían después de convivir con él cinco años, y dos de ellos en búsqueda de su hermano.

―Bien, hoy descansaré, he recorrido desde Konoha hasta aquí y tengo sueño, aún estoy un tanto débil por mi última misión. Hablaremos mañana cuando el _Consejo_ del Oto estén menos bebidos y más despiertos. Karin tráeme vendas para cambiarme estas.

Todos asintieron, después de todo era como en los viejos tiempos.

El amanecer no se hizo de esperar, hoy Karin había decidido tomarse el día libre y no ir al Hospital a trabajar, Juugo y Suigetsu dejaron a los segundos al mando su tarea diaria para así poder tener todo el día tramando y realizando la loca idea que Sasuke les tenía que plantear. A eso de las diez de la mañana el moreno bajó ya vestido con sus antiguas ropas que le eran más cómodas y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un nutritivo desayuno cortesía de Juugo, ya que Karin no sabía cocinar muy bien y lo la culpaban. Al posarse en la cabecera de la mesa los otros ocuparon los puestos en sus respectivas puntas y comenzaron a comer en silencio, esperando a terminar para que Sasuke les dijera aquella idea que los tenía ansiando moverse; estar de vagos y hacerse cargo de toda una villa no era agotador, pero la rutina los cansaba.

Tras la muerte de Orochimaru, y cuando Sasuke decidió marcharse tras unos meses con ellos a Konoha, les dejó en claro que tenían que hacerse cargo de la villa como él en su tiempo lo estuvo haciendo. Aquella gente no tenía la culpa de todo lo que sucedió en aquellos tiempos, además de darles una vida común a todos aquellos experimentos que el loco Sannin tenía en las guaridas.

―¿Y bien? ―después de terminar de desayunar se encontraban tomando té para la conversación que se avecinaba y Suigetsu fue el encargado de iniciarla.

―Uzumaki me cambio por Konoha, lo consumió el poder y lo volvió lentamente loco. Cuando fui a mi última misión salí levemente dañado por proteger a uno de mis subordinados, pero el idiota se enojó. Me llamó débil y luego lo dejé ―narró lo preciso omitiendo varios detalles, pero nunca olvidando lo importante ―. Lo que quiero hacer ahora es pagarle con la misma moneda.

Como verán estar al lado del dobe y con su puesto de Hokage me han dado muchas ideas para darle más poder a esta aldea cuando comencé a trazar mi plan. Lo primero será darles a conocer a los niños la historia de la villa, así que la escuela Ninja del Sonido tendrá que contar la verdad, no toda, sólo lo esencial, así tendremos el apoyo del pueblo. Lo segundo será hacer algo que signifique los poderes que han atravesado por esta aldea, Konoha tiene los rostros esculpidos, y yo pensé en templos, serían lugares turísticos y nos ayudarían con el dinero, además de darles un poco de historia a las futuras generaciones ―y así Sasuke comenzó a trazar su plan―. Necesitamos más ingresos y fuerza Ninja, les di un modelo básico, además ustedes son el consejo y mediante una 'elección' nombraremos al Otokage por el voto popular, pero al no haber nadie más fuerte que yo en esta villa, y además de que los libre de la plasta de Orochimaru, obvio que tendré el puesto de Otokage y seré conocido como el Sandaime Otokage…

―Pero si no ha habido un primero, Sasuke-sama ―inquirió Juugo, tras haber estado más tiempo allí tenía más conocimientos al respecto, pero eso no tiró abajo el plan que había trazado.

―No, pero la aldea la conformó un Feudal, Otonika Sumeu, si mal no recuerdo, si bien no tenía habilidades él fue quien nos dio las tierras y las trabajó, Orochimaru lo asesinó y se las quitó y yo ahora las haré prosperar ―dijo como si nada. Todos asintieron ante el plan, iba a ser uno a largo plazo, pero eso no quería decir que los dejaba sin cosas que hacer.

―Luego de eso tenemos que comenzar a expandirnos; los países aledaños no han tomado aún algunas aldeas que tenemos a nuestros costados, y partiremos por Umi no Kuni*, Orochimaru tenía una base de experimentos allí y la aldea estaba preocupada, con su muerte me gané su respeto por lo cual nos conviene. El país es grande y tiene dos feudales con ingresos lo cual nos fomentará los gastos que significará hacer todo lo que tenemos planeado. Construiremos otro Hospital allí para darles algo más de lo cual agradecernos, está muy lejos de esta aldea, así que no podrán venir los niños a nuestras academias a menos que quieran ser ninjas hasta que hagamos una separación de Escuelas.

Luego nos iremos al Sur, tomaremos…

Y así pasaron toda la tarde, cada vez el plan de Sasuke se tornaba más peligroso, el irse apoderando de las villas o países sin protección significaba que también podrían enterarse otros países o villas y querer tomar el control, esto iba a ser lo mejor que harían en años.

Habían pasado tres días y el plan ya estaba en marcha, Sasuke había ido a 'pasear' por la villa haciendo que las personas lo reconocieran, saludaran y les dieran las gracias por lo hecho, también conversó con otras personas para el bienestar del la aldea y subliminalmente les dijo que necesitaban un Otokage que se hicieran cargo y no un consejo que quizás estaban más preocupados por sus respectivos trabajos. Al cabo de una semana la idea se había masificado, incluso algunos Ninjas estaban de acuerdo, y al ser un pueblo más o menos pequeño las cosas se sabían más rápido. Pronto pidieron al consejo del Sonido un Otokage por elección popular, lo cual se les otorgó. Eligieron a los mejores ninjas y las peleas de demostración y pruebas se realizarían en un mes ―modelo sacado de Konoha y Suna―. Cuando Sasuke fue el mayor botado por el pueblo civil y ninja supo que su plan marchaba en viento en popa.

Cada vez al transcurrir los días Sasuke volvía a darse una vuelta por la aldea, viendo los desfases y precarias condiciones que los pobres enfrentaban, sí, sonaba algo utópico, pero quería darle por lo menos trabajo para poder sustentar la casa que tenían y arreglar las construcciones. Y así fue como pasó el tiempo, ya era el dichoso mes de Abril cuando las batallas comenzaron en un campo de entrenamiento corriente y carente de cuidado, a pesar de que su plan entraba en hacer sufrir a Naruto parte de todo era que su pueblo fuera más próspero, más feliz, más fuerte que Konoha y lo conseguiría, aún si se le fuese la vida. El resultado era más que obvio, ni siquiera activó su Mangekyo cuando le otorgaron el sombrero de Otokage con su kanji y la capa ceremonial que él pidió explícitamente negra, no quería por nada del mundo el blanco. Los bordes de las mangas eran morado haciendo gala al color de la villa y dio un 'emotivo' discurso escrito por Karin, ya que él no servía para eso.

―Felicidades Otokage-sama ―todos los shinobis y el pueblo se inclinaron dándole una reverencia y a pesar de que aquello lo hacía sentirse poderoso, sólo era la punta del Iceberg.

―Todo marchó perfectamente ―aseveró Karin mientras se estiraba en la sala de la casa en la que todos convivían. Era espaciosa y en el centro tenían una televisión la cual veía Juugo de vez en cuando. El tatami era fino y tenía una hermosa vista a un lago artificial que tenían a las afueras lleno de peces Koi.

―Sí. Ahora Suigetsu envía la carta a los señores feudales de Umi no Kuni, entre lo más pronto posible mejor.

Juugo, mañana con tu cuerpo Policial quiero que implanten éste plan de cuidado civil. Karin termina luego con tu aprendiz para poder tener a alguien eficiente. Suigetsu cuando regreses quiero que me estimes la fuerza militar del Sonido comparado con las cinco grandes villas, quiero saber a qué ritmo deberíamos subir la fuerza Shinobi.

―¡Sí! ―allí comenzaba su plan.

El mes de Abril pasó rápido, el plan de la Academia ninja y la corriente ya había sido puesta en marcha. Habían aumentado la exigencia al doble para poder obtener una buena unidad militar. También logró hacer una unidad militar seleccionada a la cual le otorgó el nombre tan habitual como ANBU. Aunque su lado oscuro aún no alcanzaban los cinco equipos, avanzaban de manera rápida y aquello sólo se debía a que la gran cantidad de ninjas del Sonido alguna vez fue experimento de Orochimaru, otorgándoles algunos poderes extras que los hacían avanzar más rápido.

―Sasuke, ya llegó la respuesta de los señores Feudales ―avisó Karin mientras entraba a la oficina sin tocar. Tras de ella venían sus tres aprendices quienes eran eficientes y sin dudas inteligentes.

―Dame ―extendió su mano dejando que su Haori blanco dejara ver su muñeca. A pesar de no decir mucho logró que los aprendices se sonrojaran debido a su sensualidad natural, y es que un Uchiha siempre tenía aquel imán natural.

Sasuke comenzó a leer omitiendo el resto, y sobre todos aquellos papeles, tras aquel pergamino, se formó una sonrisa de total satisfacción.

―Karin, te quedas a cargo, tengo una reunión que se extenderá una semana. Me iré con Juugo, dile a Kaiko que se queda a organizar la Fuerza policial ―sin dudas aquello marchaba de viento en popa.

Al salir de la aldea dejó explícitamente a la ciudadanía que cualquier ninja que ellos no conocían no debían decirle a nadie quién estaba a cargo de la aldea, así tendrían una ventaja superior sobre las demás y podría moverse libremente ―obviamente omitiendo cierto detalle sobre algo―. No tardaría mucho en llegar a la zona norte, después de todo en estas fechas no había complicaciones.

―Juugo, cuando llegues quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre el país, lo que les falla y tiene que ser reparado con urgencia como también a lo que nosotros le podemos sacar provecho. El único feudal de la aldea ya a puesto mucho dinero en nuestros tratos, y a pesar de que remunera muy bien, estamos dependiendo mucho de él, me conviene enormemente tener más dinero ―Juugo asintió serio y siguieron su camino sorteando los árboles. El traje de Kage negro con morado a Sasuke le daba un toque de misticismo, aquella capa dejaba su pecho descubierto y lo dejaba moverse como a él se le antojara, también aquel sombrero era unos centímetros más grande que lo habitual para darle más protección a su vista y rostro. En su espalda venía con claras palabras la inscripción de "Sandaime Otokage" en su espalda, con el símbolo de la aldea y el símbolo de su clan. Tras seis horas de viaje en velocidad promedio se encontraron con la ostentosa entrada al país del fuego, y lo primero que notaron era que no tenían fuerza Ninja, y ante eso poco había que hacer; pero tenía que ser audaz, muchas aldeas ya deberían habérsele adelantado y por diversos motivos habían declinado la oferta. El país del mar era rico en minerales y buenas tierras, la gente vivía cómoda en sus casas pero claramente faltaba un Hospital y Escuela, a la vez que poder Militar.

―Cuídese Sasuke-sama ―tras aquellas palabras Juugo se marchó a cumplir con su deber lo más pronto posible, mientras que él se dirigía a la casa que los señores Feudales utilizaban para aquellas juntas, al verlo entrar unos guardias comunes y corrientes lo recibieron, se inclinó un poco y pasó caminando por aquel suelo del ruiseñor hasta llegar a la sala donde la ama de llaves lo dirigió.

―Gracias ―aunque no estaba en sus expectativas darles las gracias a cualquier persona, su puesto de poder le decía claramente que había cosas que él tenía el deber de hacer, tales como dar un estúpido gracias o escuchar las audiencias de personas que tenían algo que decirle.

―Buenas tarde Ronkoku-sama, Zettai-sama ―habló Sasuke ingresando a la sala y inclinándose un poco. Dejó de lado su sombrero que tenía el Kanji en su frente y mostró su pálida piel serena actitud y decididos orbes. La pose de por sí era intimidante, y los feudales notaron aquel aire de arrogancia y poder que imponía el Uchiha a penas se veía.

―Uchiha-sama ―dijo Zettai dirigiendo su mano hasta un sofá que estaba frente a los dos.

―Es un gusto poder hablar con ustedes ―aunque aquello fuese la mentira más grande que haya dicho en la vida, ya estaba acostumbrado, hasta podía decir que hacer estas cosas eran entretenidas hasta cierto grado, no soportaba que las personas le contaran sus problemas cuando su venganza estaba recién comenzando, gozaba de cada paso.

―¿Té? ―preguntó Ronkoku con aquella voz tan ronca y desgastada con el tiempo. Asintió mientras analizaba a ambos hombres que rondaban la edad de cincuenta años, experimentados y conocedores del mundo que les rodeaba.

―Dejémonos de entremeses, ¿qué es lo que quiere Uchiha Sasuke-sama con nuestro país? ―Sasuke les sonrió con arrogancia y miró el exterior casi con devoción. Los prados trabajados y de perfiles llamativos eran hermosos, pero tenía que calcular bien sus palabras.

―Tienen un hermoso país, próspero en riquezas pero carente de salud y educación, y fuerza militar, algo que es básico en algunos casos ―soltó sin miedo. Ellos no querían palabras de amor y paz, querían la verdad.

―Ahora mismo, un miembro del consejo está viendo el país más a fondo. Es obvio lo que les vengo a proponer, después de todo mi aldea como la suya pasaron por casi lo mismo.

―No confunda el respeto con otra cosa, Sasuke-sama. Nosotros le estamos eternamente agradecidos por salvarnos de aquella escoria que tenía como sensei, y venir a liberarnos de los ninjas que nos tenían prisioneros, pero de allí a querer que la misma fuerza nos reprima y --―

―Comprende mal si me permite decir, Ronkoku-sama. Yo no quiero apoderarme de vuestro país, sino que quiero afianzar nuestros lazos de hermandad. Les propongo protección de todos los ninjas que quieran hacerles mal, les propongo salud con mis mejores médicos, y les propongo educación como también ayudarlos en cualquier cosa que necesiten. Sé que quizás ya hayan tenido aquella propuesta y algunos sólo buscan su dinero que con tanto esfuerzo han tenido, pero yo sólo quiero que mi país, prospere y no se sienta sucumbido ante otras personas, quiero que crezca y sea de temer para que así nadie le quite la escasa felicidad que les puedo otorgar ―¡Dios!, ¿él entregando mensajes de paz y amor bajo otras tonalidades?, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que fuese un Genjutsu mal hecho, pero la verdad era otra. No podía sacar su dinero de Konoha aún, sería demasiado sospechoso que una fuente de ingresos fuertes de la villa se fuese así como así y eso sólo traería las miradas de recelo de muchas personas, así que tenía que buscar dinero en otras personas.

―No sabe cuántas veces hemos escuchado casi lo mismo, pero con usted es diferente Uchiha-sama, después de todo con usted tenemos camino recorrido. Firmaremos un pre-contrato, así si todo lo que nos dice resulta falso usted tendrá que alejar su vista y devolvernos todo lo que nos quitó ―murmuró Zettai.

―Comprendo, y no puedo estar más de acuerdo, pero como verán, ustedes también tienen que colocar lo suyo ―suspicaz, como ninguno.

―Creo que es hora de que nos diga más de aquellos planes para la gran nación que se avecina ―Sasuke sonrió, tenía que hacerlos en cierto grado partes sin que se sintieran tan poderosos. Comenzó contando los avances de su villa mientras él estaba al mando, y lo que esperaría su villa si se unían a su alianza tomando el nombre del país del Sonido. Su aldea estaría bajo el nombre de Umigakure no sato y así las cosas marcharían mejor.

Toda esa semana el Uchiha estuvo cerrado el pre-contrato y con una gran sonrisa llena de satisfacción y socarronería se devolvió al que era su hogar con Juugo, todo marchaba bien.

Pronto se les unió la Aldea oculta de las Aguas termales, la de la Libélula ―quien a pesar de tener treinta años tratar de recuperarse avanzaba lento― y el país de la garra como el del colmillo.

Al cabo de un año el país de los Campos de Arroz, más conocido por el país Oto no Kuni prosperaba avanzando rápidamente. Sasuke movía las villas como se les antojara y los ingresos eran buenos, pero no muchos. La fuerza militar aumentaba paulatinamente ―era lo que más se demoraba―, pero tras irse por allí con el libro BINGO buscando ninjas renegados los cuales les podrían servir, algunas cosas cambiaron. Los Shinobis y Kunoichis a pesar de tener niveles Chuunin eran comparables con los Jounin y no se pudo sentir más dichoso, pero aún no tenían el número suficiente de habitantes. Mandó a edificar a finales del año grandes torres de vigilancia en las fronteras, entreno él mismo a los ninjas que resguardarían con campos de sonido el país, avisando y teniendo datos básicos sobre todas las personas que ingresaran bajo ciertos territorios de importancia. Sin duda la aldea estaba dando renombre, y pronto las grandes sombras de países como el país del Rayo se enteraron de lo que sucedía.

Capturaron a diversos ninjas que querían información, pero los liberaban para decirles que si querían obtenerla el líder de su aldea o país tenía que contactarse con el de él y así muchos desistieron.

―Un año Sasuke-sama y parece que has creado un imperio ―murmuró Juugo se paró a su costado, la tarea que llevaba sobre sus hombros era pesada y agotadora. A pesar de tener misiones no tenían las suficientes como para siquiera entrar a la competencia con las cinco mejores villas. A pesar de que su país era comparable con el del té, aún les faltaba.

―Sí, pero aún o es suficiente ―murmuró.

Sasuke a sus diecinueve años tenía que cumplir con su venganza.

―Este año será mejor.

Dos años habían pasado ya desde que Sasuke se marchó, dos años en que Naruto había mandado a Kakashi, Sai y ella a buscarlo por todos los lados posibles, ¡incluso fueron al Oto!, pero cuando preguntaron por él dijeron que no lo veían desde hace tiempo.

Aquel rubio a pesar de volver a ser el mismo, el casi se anteponía a la frase. Ya no llegaba a la casa en donde había habitado con el Uchiha sobreviviente, su mirada estaba opaca y se desvivía por el trabajo. Se podía decir que Konoha era un lugar próspero y tranquilo, hubieron algunas peleas por villas pero pronto terminaban antes de que Konoha interviniera, pero allí no estaba el problema, sino que Naruto cada vez estaba más y más solo, no dejaba que ninguna fémina y hombre se le acercara con intenciones personales, no había salido con nadie más desde hacía dos años y diez meses.

―Naruto, descansa, pronto vendrá la cumbre de Kages y no creo que a Rindo y Gaara se alegren de verte en ese estado ―Sakura suplicaba sordamente porque aquel rubio se marchara a dormir un poco a su casa, después de todo ni siquiera se había comprado otra, estaba como un nómada, viviendo de casa en casa.

―Está bien Sakura-chan, sólo por unas horas ―aunque sabía que el rubio dormiría por unos días.

Rindo el Tsuchikage y Gaara el Kazekage eran buenos amigos del rubio. Aquel trío oscilaba bajo la misma edad y comprendían lo difícil que puede ser estar al mando de toda una nación con tan corta edad, pero disfrutaban su vida como ninguno.

―Sakura-chan… ¿tú crees que el teme esté bien? ―pronunció flojamente Naruto desde la puerta de la oficina. Aquella espalda ancha y la capa que lo atribuía como Hokage de la aldea lo hacían ver más viejo y desgastado; ¿cómo decirle que Sasuke posiblemente realizó su vida sin él?, después de todo cuando el último Uchiha pronunció aquellas palabras de odio hacia el menor pudo comprender la magnitud del dolor y decepción que tenían.

―Sí Naruto, Sasuke-kun está bien ―'_y posiblemente feliz'_ pero decidió omitir su último pensamiento ―. En una semana llegan los Kages Naruto, prepararé todo, tú descansa.

"_Sasuke"…_

Hoy Konoha se vestía de fiesta, el hecho de que los cinco grandes la mando estuvieran en su villa provocaron que el rubio y joven Kage hiciera un carnaval como bienvenida. Naruto los recibió con una gran sonrisa falsa que nadie pudo notar. Abrazó a Gaara como era de costumbre y comenzaron con su plática con Rindo mientras que el Sabaku sólo asentía o negaba según la pregunta.

―Bien, sólo estamos al inicio de la semana de charla, así que supongo que no les molestará despejarse un poco de sus arduos trabajos y pasarlo bien con el carnaval ―pronunció feliz el rubio, hoy se lo merecía, estaba dispuesto a tratar de olvidar aunque sea por una semana a su ex-amante. Los otros tres hombres y fémina asintieron con gracia ante la calidez que el menor les daba.

Naruto se fue un lugar apartado para hablar con su mejor amigo pelirrojo, mientras que los asistentes permanecían afuera esperando cualquier tipo de pregunta o necesidad, pero extrañamente Rindo, Aoi ―Mizukage― y el cincuentón de Raikage se vieron en una grata charla sobre cosas que Naruto no comprendía, tratados que desconocía, Gaara al ver el silencio y mirada fija que Naruto tenía hacia los demás trató de escuchar lo que entre ellos se hablaban.

―¿Qué demoni--―?

―¿Hablan del tratado de Otogakure? ―preguntó Gaara acercándose al resto, ellos asintieron siguiendo la conversación tras el ingreso del chico.

―Como decía, el Otokage sabe cómo manejar su aldea, el que haya incrementado su fuerza ninja de la nada a una no muy despreciable suma shinobis a sus pies es bueno, además de que aquellos ninjas tienen extraños Jutsus. En el tratado se estipula una norma la cual nos da la libertad de mandar a nuestros shinobis jóvenes a sus escuelas o entrenamientos, logrando aprender de aquellos Jutsus, pero no todos. Es comprensible pero no por ello despreciable ―que el Raikage hablará así de la pequeña villa que él conocía le parecía sorprendente, pero aún más que lo llamara Otokage.

―Pero si el sonido es una aldeíta que no tiene mucho ―inquirió Naruto ganándose la mirada de extrañeza de los cuatro kages.

―Sé que eres despistado Naruto-san, pero deberías actualizar la información ―cuando Aoi le dijo aquello sonrió nerviosamente mientras intentaba inferir aquello.

―Iré al servicio ―no esperó mucho para salir de allí.

―Me parece sorprendente que Naruto-san no haya invitado al Otokage, después de todo nosotros ya lo reconocimos como un país más. El poderoso y místico país del Sonido ―rió Rindo mientras los demás asentían.

―Es un chico algo parco, pero tiene una gran mente ―inquirió Aoi ―. Además de ser hermoso y sensual ―a pesar de tener treinta y tantos, la adulta se comportaba con una sabiduría sorprendente. Los otros tres Kages asintieron, aunque los hombres con algo de rubor por aceptar que aquel chico era "lindo". Gaara los miró de forma inquisidora.

―¿Chico?, pensé que era mujer, aunque supongo que era su representante. Otokage no trato directamente conmigo ―murmuró incomprensible Gaara ―. Supongo que la chica respondía al nombre de Ayumi Kakinawa, es una encantadora chica, al parecer él y el muchacho tienen una relación ―musitó de manera confidencial el mayor.

―Formarían una linda pareja ―mencionó el Mizukage recordando la vez que Sasuke y Ayumi fueron a su país por el carnaval.

A las afueras, mientras aquella conversación se mantenía, Sakura fue llevaba a un lugar alejado de los demás por Naruto, quien desesperado le soltó la información de una.

―El sonido tiene un Otokage, ¡los cuatro lo dicen como si nada!, ¡¿cómo no he sido informado de algo así?!... al parecer aumentó su fuerza de todas las maneras posibles y hasta hablan de tratados importantes, ¡joder y yo no tengo ni la puñetera idea de quién es el idiota que está al mando?!, el muy bastardo ha sabido ocultarse bien. Quiero que mandes al mejor equipo ANBU para que investiguen todo lo que puedan con respecto a los cambios de la villa y su cabecilla. También invítale a la reunión, sería una buena manera de hacer tratados con ellos si son tan buenos como dicen.

Sakura asintió confusa y mandó a Shikamaru por el mensaje.

Otro amanecer y muchas noticias nuevas.

―¡Sasuke!, ¡Lo has logrado joder! ―cuando Suigetsu entró trastabillando con una carta abierta ―con él no existía privacidad― y con la sonrisa de lado a lado el Uchiha supo que algo jodidamente bueno venía.

Ayumi le quitó la carta a Suigetsu y se la pasó a Sasuke sonrosada, la cabecilla de todos los logros sonrió llenó de una dicha impropia de él.

―Prepara el carruaje ―murmuró mientras observaba la villa tan utópica que había construido. Se sentía orgulloso de su venganza, de lo que hizo y haría mientras observaba de reojo a la chica.

―Ayumi, vístete con tus mejores Kimonos, nos vamos a Konoha, a la cumbre de Kages.

_De ahora en adelante su venganza comenzaba_.

* * *

Aldeas: Antes que nada, quiero decirles que las aldeas que tomé no sé donde carajos están, pero las manipulé para que estuvieran en las zonas aledañas al sonido. Si buscan un mapa de los países de la serie notaran que Sonido está algo alejado de otras aldeas y sólo se topa con Konoha por un extremo ―por el camino de Valle del fin― y a su alrededor no hay mucho. Así que coloqué países y villas por allí.

*Ta no Kuni: País de los campos de Arroz. Lo coloqué así porque da más misterio xD

*Otogakure no Kuni: Aldea del Sonido.

*Umi no Kuni: País del Mar.

*Oto no Kuni: País del Sonido.

Author's Notes: Soy malo, lo sé, no me lo recuerden. Traté de colocar otras cosas en el segundo capítulo, pero no pude. ¡Este fic me fascina!, me encanta la crueldad que Sasuke puede llegar a tener, y sobre todo lo lejos que puede llegar.

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	5. Decode

**A**uthor's Notes: Bien, no tengo mucho que decir, solamente que contestaré a un review anónimo abajo, lamento hacer eso pero no tengo otra manera de contactarlos y no los derivaré a mi LJ o mi perfil porque sólo entorpecen. ¡Lamento la demora pero enfermé!

* * *

Errores

Por: Gaa

Decode

* * *

Si había algo que quería descifrar Naruto en ese preciso momento era por qué carajos no tenía ni la más puta idea de quién era el dichoso Otokage, entró después de haber dado las dichosas instrucciones y decidió descansar un poco, a lo más el dichoso sujeto se demoraría tres días en llegar y podía finiquitar una próxima reunión pronto, algo que de verdad lo tenía expectante; por ahora dejaría las cosas así.

—◊—

Sólo el sonido de las ruedas rodando por el camino se escuchaban, de allí en adelante era un cántico natural las cuales la adormecían poco a poco hasta quedar recargada en el hombro del Uchiha, aquello no incomodó al mayor, después de todo se lo había buscando, pero cierta culpa lo atormentó al saber que sólo utilizaría a aquella muchacha para lograr su cometido, borró todas aquellas ideas cuando se acordó mentalmente que la persona entre sus brazos —ahora— sabía cada uno de sus planes, él había sido sincero como siempre y ella había aceptado dichosa porque entre tantas mujeres ella sería la afortunada a sus ojos… y aunque en un principio Sasuke creyó firmemente que era una treta para hacerse de su fortuna o del país, con el tiempo de llevar investigándola a fondo se dio cuenta de que o era muy buena o muy estúpida, pero después de todo era buena compañía.

—Sasuke-sama, llegaremos en unas horas —habían tardado un día y medio en llegar a Konoha, y ahora estaba por el ya tan reconocido camino de árboles en dirección a la entrada principal. No lo podía evitar, se sentía emocionado por todo lo que provocaría su llegada, por todo los destrozos mentales que ocasionaría, las psiquis de sus amigos se destrizarían y los sentimientos más bajos corromperían los corazones, sobre todo de la persona por la cual había desarrollado todo esto, nadie se quedaba impune.

—Perdón, necesitamos sus autorizaciones —la voz de los centinelas de Konohagakure llegaron a sus oídos, en las puertas de la villa su grupo de escoltas y ANBU pasaban sus identificaciones de forma ligera, mientras que explicaban que el Otokage se encontraba en la carroza, pronto el paso se les dejo libre y él abriendo un poco la ventana admiró cuánto había cambiado su villa natal en estos tiempos. Observó por la ventana los rostros esculpidos de los Hokages, especialmente el de un rubio que se perfilaba con una zorruna sonrisa —petición de él mismo— y sus características cicatrices en sus mejillas.

—¿Sucede algo Sasuke-kun? —giró su vista como si lo hubieran pillado in-fraganti, y se volteó en silencio hasta la chica quien le habló —, te notabas ido y melancólico.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que aún aquella persona provocaba aquellos sentimientos que quería relevar a un último plano, negó firmemente con su cabeza y cerró la cortina, no era hora de colocarse sentimental, sino de destrozar felicidad, dar inestabilidad y sobre todo, olvidar sus propios sentimientos.

—Ayumi, entrarás, saludarás y luego saldrás —fue todo lo que dijo, después de todo era todo lo que era capaz de pronunciar.

En las afueras Juugo admiraba en silencio el carruaje, mientras que un recién llegado Suigetsu —quien no se quería perder nada— admiró la llegada de Sasuke en conjunto del otro, esperando pacientemente a que ardiera Troya.

—No resistirá —murmuró Juugo cuando Sasuke bajó y se camufló con su sombrero el rostro, pero ganándose más de una mirada por aquellas provocativas vestimentas, y por supuesto, alguna que otra mirada por la pareja.

—Ni él ni el Jinchuuriki, apuesto que terminará haciendo una idiotez —el de dientes uniformes sonrió sardónicamente mientras desaparecía colocándose al lado de Sasuke, los ninjas del Oto habían sido relevados por los de Konoha, quienes se sorprendieron ciertamente al ver a aquel muchacho romper su defensa de una.

—¿Pero qué carajos? —vieron al objetivo peligroso número uno —Suigetsu— acercarse al Otokage, y cuando pretendían comenzar su plan estratégico C, el alto al mando de la villa del sonido estiro su mano golpeando en la cabeza al aludido, todo esto sin dejar verse su rostro.

—¡Por un demonio!, me las cobraré cuando lleguemos al Oto.

—No seas idiota —habló de manera baja—, tú tienes que hacer tres cosas en esta maldita villa:

Número 1: No decir mi nombre hasta que todo se descubra.

Número 2: Cubrirme, estos ANBU son una mierda.

Número 3: Averiguar todo lo que te dije en casa.

El aludido asintió y volvió a desaparecer, cuando el personaje encargado de la seguridad y guía personal del Kage llegó, le preguntó si aquel chico era su guardaespaldas a lo que él simplemente asintió.

—Problemático —murmuró el guía; Shikamaru inició su recorrido, por un instante pensó que era extraño que un Kage redimiera tanto su chakra, pero poco le importó. Sí, le parecía sospechoso que aquella persona se ocultara tanto, pero entre los cinco Kages y los ninjas podían interrumpir cualquier estúpido intento de ataque a la villa, así que no estaba preocupado en lo absoluto, pero aquel mal presentimiento no desapareció, ni mucho menos cuando la jovencita que iba prendada de su brazo pasó también a que era el salón de la dichosa reunión.

Cuando Sasuke se hizo presente en el salón, con aquellos aires tan atractivos y sensuales, con aquellas ropas tan holgadas que y vendajes que le daban una actitud de misterio y de fiereza, todos quedaron prendados. Aquellas vestiduras negras le venían perfectamente ya que contrastaba perfectamente con su pálida piel —que podían apreciar de su pecho—, que los bordes fuesen morados le daba un aire tétrico, pero que a pocos le importaba, después de todo ellos vestían de blanco y era inusual que un Kage no lo hiciera; a eso todos le llamaban el imán natural de un Uchiha.

—¡Pero si ha llegado! —gritó el Raikage.

—Aún no comprendo por qué utiliza el negro, se supone que era blanco por la paz que representa, pero qué más da —Rindo, el Tsuchikage, sonrió en son de broma mientras hacía un extraño gesto con las manos señalando sus capas y la del menor.

—Hola —de forma animosa la Mizukage saludo a Sasuke mientras se dirigía a él con el fin de abrazarlo, lo cual irónicamente no molestaba en nada al menor.

—Buenas tardes —Gaara permanecía impertérrito a la presente llegada, pero algo allí no estaba bien, sus instintos le decían que aquella llegada sólo ocasionaría peleas.

Los cuatro altos al mando se acercaron a la pareja con el fin evidente de saludarlos, el Uchiha para nada se sacó el sombrero, pero sí comenzó a hablar con su tono de voz tan natural y cortante que tenía. Aoi comenzó a decirles las bondades que tenía Konoha como una aldea hermana a lo que el Otokage asentía, Ayumi saludó a todos con su característica sonrisa, no desbordante ni llamativa, sino una sencilla y grácil lo que ocasionó que comenzara a hablar con Gaara sobre algunas cosas que convenían a la villa ganándose de vez en cuando algunos monosílabos del pelirrojo, pero sí su completa atención.

Rindo comenzó a hacerle bromas al moreno con respecto a su actitud tan retraída y colores tan depresivos, lo que evidentemente se ganó la espalda del Otokage, si había algo que molestara a Rindo es que no le prestaran atención, y eso el Uchiha lo sabía. Así estuvieron conversando —por deber— un largo tiempo en el cual Ayumi se retiró del salón dejando a los altos al mando de las naciones hacer.

—Es raro, Naruto-kun no ha llegado, qué Hokage más irresponsable, por lo menos Tsunade-hime llegaba temprano pero con una borrachera —inquirió Aoi.

—Eso es verdad, nunca olvidaré la reunión de hace cinco años, ¿recuerdas Aoi?

—Como olvidarlo Sasame-san, pobre de Shizune —Aoi —Mizukage— y Sasame —Raikage— reían amenamente, mientras que Sasuke, quien se había ido con ellos junto a Rindo y Gaara, sonreía debajo de su sombrero.

—Tsunade siempre fue así —murmuró el Uchiha mientras hacía unas extraña seña con las manos.

—¿La conociste? —cuestionó sorprendida Aoi.

—A ella y sus puños —indicó frunciendo el ceño, algo que no pudieron apreciar. Los otros kages rieron un poco, aunque al Uchiha no le parecía para nada gracioso.

—Tengo una duda —inquirió el Kazekage mientras miraba a Sasuke inquisidoramente.

—¿Cuál? —el Uchiha sabía que tenía que aguantar lo más posible, hasta que llegara el dobe sin sacarse su sombrero hecho a la medida, pero con Gaara allí las cosas se complicarían un poco —, ¿Por qué tus vestimentas son negras y moradas?, hay una norma de las cinco naciones que dice explícitamente que todos los Kages deben vestir de blanco como señal de paz —inquirió el Sabaku mientras los demás asentían un poco.

—No creí que fuese importante, Yondaime también utilizaba prendas de colores, el anterior Tsuchikage nunca utilizaba estas prendas, y yo que las quise utilizar no le vi inconveniente en cambiarlas, además de que aún no soy considerado dentro de las reglas como un Otokage presentado en sociedad… ¿les molesta que me vista de negro? —el último cuestionamiento le salió casi como una burla, mientras que Rindo fruncía el ceño.

—No es eso, aunque también tienes razón.

—De mi punto de vista la cosa de los uniformes no es prioridad, uno está a cargo de una villa y debe manejarla sintiéndose cómodo —inquirió Aoi quien mostraba sus prendas excesivamente grandes para alguien tan menuda como ella.

—¡Abolida! —gritó Rindo entusiasmado, a él le gustaba el blanco, pero quería combinarlo con otros colores.

—Sí, tienen razón —Gaara asintió mientras apoyaba la moción a lo que Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente.

—Ahora, creo que deberíamos registrar al Oto como la sexta nación más importante, el país del Té podría enojarse pero creo que ya tienes tratos con ellos —Sasame señalaba la hoja de los Kages mientras con un pincel comenzaba a escribir al Oto como una nación, puso el nombre del Uchiha y selló con su anillo de Kage.

—Sí —respondió escueto mientras veía pasar a Aoi, Rindo y Gaara quien no leyó absolutamente nada, sólo firmó como siempre.

—Sólo falta el Hokage —inquirió Aoi un tanto fastidiada por el retraso del menor.

—¡¡Lo siento dattebayo!! —el estruendoso gritillo de guerra que Naruto les dio en su entrada, no los sorprendió en lo absoluto, Sasuke excitado porque pronto ocurriría lo inminente volteó tranquilamente sobre sus talones, quedando con la mitad de la figura de Naruto producto de su sombrero de Otokage. Pudo ver que seguía manteniendo el mismo uniforme que su padre, combinado con los colores blancos. Un silencio se produjo cuando el rubio admiró que allí habían cinco personas y una de ellas evidentemente resaltaba más que otras.

—¿Estás son horas de llegar, _Hokage-sama_? —Sakura, quien había aparecido tras el rubio regañaba con vehemencia al pobre muchacho, quien asentía y dejaba que lo golpeasen porque se lo merecía, Sasame negó, mientras que Aoi suspiraba; Rindo se carcajeaba apuntándolo mientras que la expresión de Gaara era tan natural como siempre.

—¡¿Quién es él 'ttebayo?! —gritó asustado mientras lo señalaba, si bien era todo una parodia no dejaron de sorprenderse de la aparente estupidez del menor.

—Es el Otokage —murmuró la recién entrada Ayumi, quien —como planearon horas adelante— entró con una bandeja de té verde para todos los kages, la sirvió y le entregó la última al Uchiha.

—Ten Sasuke-kun, la hice justo como a ti te gusta —ante el mencionado nombre Gaara y Naruto desvirtuaron los ojos de aquella silueta hasta toparse con la mirada contraria, mientras que la de Naruto gritaba contradictorias emociones, la del pelirrojo pujaba porque fuera cualquier persona, menor Uchiha Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke? —inquirió Gaara, quien a pesar de haber firmado contratos, la política de privacidad le impedía saber con quién trataba hasta que él imputado decidiera presentarse.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte, Naruto —dando su magistral golpe se sacó su sombrero de Kage mostrando su irregular corte de cabello, su cuello bien formado y aquella pálida tez acompañada de un profundo color ébano como única combinación de colores, destellando debido al reflejo del sol aquellos colores azulados y atrayentes.

—Sasuke… —pronunció tan débilmente, como si aquello le permitiera redimirse, ocultarse y demostrarle todo lo que había sentido en los últimos tiempos, todo aquello por lo que había sufrido y lo que no.

—Me voy, con su permiso —Ayumi no hizo nada más, pensó que aquel golpe emocional sería mucho para el chico, por lo cual salió dejando la habitación sumida en un profundo silencio, la respiración agitada de Naruto no se hizo de esperar, y comenzó a dar lentos pasos rodeando el cuerpo del Uchiha, ganándose el desconcierto de los que estaban en aquella sala.

Las mesa de centro tenían un sinfín de papeles, las seis sillas estaban alineadas dando un espacio para compartir, cada una de ellas con la respectiva señal de los Kages, cinco de ellos sentados y uno parado admirando con completa perplejidad al fruto de todas sus preocupaciones y desgracias.

—Sasuke —volvió a pronunciar de forma más audible. Sentía su corazón casi como una fuerte arritmia cardiaca, sus rodillas hormigueaban de pavor mientras que su pulso se desbordo logrando que sus manos temblaran de manera premeditada, sus orbes se dilataron mostrando aquel azul zafiro tan perdido y lejano, al igual que su cara se contraía con una clara muestra de intenso sufrimiento, sus pupilas pujaban porque aquellas ardientes lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, al igual que su mente trabajaba hasta tal punto de hacer que aquellas sinapsis y pre-sinapsis se volvieran dolorosas y fatigosas; de respirar agitado y de emociones revueltas. Quiso estirar sus manos y alargarlas hasta tocar el perfilado rostro, omitiendo la presencia de todos allí, dejando a aquella persona tan importante para él, pero desistió a medio camino, retirándola cuan cobarde era… no lo merecía, ¡no lo merecía!

—¿Qué sucede? —la voz del Raikage lo hizo salir de su estupefacción sentándose en su sitio tratando de reprimir la angustia que se había alojado en su corazón, tratando de ocultar con aquella sonrisa tan falsa su eterno malestar, evitando con desaforadas fuerzas aquel fervor que sentía y la voraz sensación que le corroía el saber que Uchiha Sasuke estaba frente de sí, sentado tan campante como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y fue precisamente en aquel momento que se dio cuenta de lo que allí sucedía… _Sasuke era el Otokage_. Le miró sorprendido y confuso, el chico que él conocía poco le importaba todo esto, pero se olvidaba de un pequeño inconveniente: Sasuke ya no era como antes.

—N-nada, sólo que Sasuke y yo estuvimos en el mismo grupo de Genins cuando estaba en Konoha —mintió descaradamente mientras pedía el silencio de Gaara y la piedad del mayor, ¿qué más podía hacer?

—¿Es eso cierto Sasuke-kun? —Aoi, quien recién venía a decir su nombre, cuestionó mientras admiraba el perfil del muchacho, y obviamente el de Naruto con una mirada tan inquisidora que puso los pelos de punta al rubio, pero que al otro simplemente no inmutó.

—Sí, en ese entonces Uzumaki-san era tan torpe y excesivamente demostrativo como hasta ahora —golpe bajo. Qué asquerosamente doloroso se sentía entre aquellos finos labios su apellido, su corazón se estrujó con ímpetu, mientras que la boca de su estómago se cerraba con vehemencia haciéndole ver que a pesar de todo aquello, seguía teniendo aquel cosquilleo en la baja zona de su vientre cuando veía a Sasuke.

—B-buenos tiempos —trato de completar dando por finalizada la conversación. Miró la ficha que fue dejada por Rindo dando por asumida que el Oto sería una villa más y se sumaba a las otras cinco grandes naciones, sintió una punzada que decidió omitir, por ahora era lo único que podía hacer para mantener a Sasuke cerca de sí, como Hokage podría programar citas a la Aldea del sonido y firmar tratados, así como él también traería a Sasuke, además que se vería sospechoso si no firmara.

—A lo que veníamos —la actitud de Rindo cambió por completo mientras que los demás asentían en un acuerdo tácito.

—Como verás Sasuke, tu villa y país han ingresado a la hora no despreciable suma de seis grandes aldeas Ninjas —aseveró Sasame mientras mostraba un tratado de las cinco naciones, a la cual se sumó el nombre de su villa y el suyo.

—Reconoceremos tus historias, lo que has enseñado y nosotros haremos lo mismo con nuestras villas, tendrás que adaptarte al modelo de enseñanza y escalda de --—

—Estoy en absoluto desacuerdo —los cinco Kages admiraron la tozudez del Otokage como una muestra de absoluta estupidez de su parte, ¿qué no quería formar parte del tratado?

—Explícate —Aoi ya sabía por dónde iba aquella parada tal altiva del Uchiha, tras enviar a uno de sus ninjas como catador de enseñanza había captado algo fuera de lo común.

—Sin sonar descortés, mis muchachos están por sobre el nivel de sus enseñanzas, cambiar el modelo sería retrasarlos e ir a nivel mediocre, creo que las enseñanzas ninjas de mí país están a cargo mío.

—Pero no los podrás adelantar así como así, por algo existen las nivelaciones —exclamó Sasame nuevamente.

—Sí, pero eso no evita que estén por sobre el nivel, no bajaré la escala, eso es algo que me compete como Kage de mi País —aquella palabrería fue categórica. El Uchiha tenía el mentón apoyado en una de sus manos mirando a la nada misma con aquel semblante ya habitual en él, y fue la voz de Aoi quien rompió en aquel silencio.

—Ya lo había notado cuando mandé a dos Jounin y se notaron a la altura de un Chuunin, o hasta un Genin, no entiendo cómo lo haces Sasuke —cuestionó dudosa, aquello no podía ser normal en una villa que venía de apoco surgiendo, lo que se ganó una sonrisa de completa arrogancia por parte del otro.

—Lamentablemente Orochimaru experimentó con la mayoría de la villa, sobre todo con niños, estos tienen otras capacidades formadas así como un sello, Karin a extraído la mayoría pero aquello no redime los conocimientos adquiridos o alguna que otra habilidad, solamente quita que la fase dos del sello maldito se lleve a cabo. También experimento con muchas mujeres embarazadas por lo cual los niños, he hijos de estos nacerán con el mismo linaje, esto lo hizo en dos villas, Otogakure —la central— y Umigakure —la secundaria—, he allí el por qué de nuestra desmedida fuerza ninja —explicó como si nada, como si aquello no afectara.

—¡Pero eso es peligroso! —exclamó Naruto quien sabía las consecuencias de aquello porque precisamente él había vivido con una persona que lo tenía.

—Según los experimentos de Karin, no lo es, si quieren pueden mandar a sus médicos Ninjas a constatar que todo está bien… la única amenaza posible que le veo es que mis shinobis están más preparados —allí había atisbo de toda arrogancia. Se sumieron de nuevo en el silencio hasta que Gaara exhaló un poco de aire que tenía.

—No hay anda que hacer, que marchen a su ritmo, asó también nosotros podemos instauran _otro_ tipo de entrenamientos —indicó el Sabaku no. No quedando más opciones, y con un punto ganado por Sasuke, llamaron a sus asistentes con el fin de redactar el nuevo documento.

—No, primero creo que debemos revisar todo para ver si hay más cambios —infirió Rindo a lo que Sasuke asintió.

—Como la regla de las ropas —murmuro fascinada Aoi, Naruto arqueó una ceja, pero lo dejó pasar, su mirada y mente estaban concentrados en la persona antes sus ojos.

—Mandaremos a hacerte el anillo que te atribuye como Kage Sasuke-san, no demorará más de dos días —el aludido asintió y giró su cabeza cuando sintió la taladradora mirada de Naruto sobre sí, se movió tan jodidamente lento y tranquilo que el golpeteo incesante de sus sientes rompieron la psiquis del rubio, preparado para que a cualquier palabra del Uchiha saltar golpearle y luego besarle, o besarle y luego golpearle… o golpearle, llorar y besarlo desaforadamente… ¡no sabía cuál era la mejor!, aquella fusión de devastadores pensamientos siguieron, él firmaba lo que le pusieran adelante sin desprender mucho la vista de aquellos labios del moreno que se movían casi torturándolo con sus palabras para otras personas, pero nunca para él.

"_¿Por qué, Sasuke?"_

Su mente gemía lastimeramente el nombre del poseedor del sharingan, mientras que su pie se movía incesante con el piso provocando un molesto ruido que a la vez provocaba quejas, pero todo aquello era omitido por el rubio, absolutamente todo.

—_¿Qué pasa Naruto?, ¿acaso soy muy irresistible para ti? _—aunque Sasuke nunca hubiese pronunciado aquello, aunque ni siquiera había utilizado el sharingan, los orbes negros lo delataban, eso era lo que quería decirle, y a pesar de todo el nunca le quitó la vista en todo lo que llevaba de reunión, ni siquiera cuando todos se pararon a descansar, porque allí sentados se quedaron los dos, completamente sólo; uno a merced de su Juez, y el otro ansiando pronto pisotear lo que quedaba de Uzumaki Naruto.

Sentía aquel escozor de completa ansiedad recorrer su cuerpo, lamió sus labios levemente saboreando la tensión y el dolor palpable, así como el miedo y la frustración; olió la desesperanza que le provocaba a Gaara dejar a Naruto a solas con él, sintió goce cuando el rubio desencajó su quijada y se hacía caer para atrás abatido y sorprendido; palpó a cada segundo cómo la adrenalina se apoderaba de sus más oscuras intenciones y lo hacían volver precipitando sus palabras, movía su lengua dentro de su cavidad bucal desesperada buscando un ataque preciso y imperecedero, una llaga profunda y dolorosa; sonrió con sorna mientras aquel inconmensurable cosquilleo le carcomía su estómago diciéndole que tenía a aquella persona allí para él, _solamente para él, _que podía hacer y deshacer sin temor, podría destrozar, urdir y aburar todo lo que a él se le antojara, podía penetrar y hacer sucumbir todo lo que deseara porque cuando dejaron a Naruto en aquella habitación con él, lamentablemente lo dejaron en los brazos de la mismísima muerte.

—Y dime Naruto, ¿cómo has estado? —_saboreó la victoria._

* * *

**N**otas Finales: Primero que nada el review:

_Ve_:

Ante el cuestionamiento de los errores de Sasuke, sé que será algo egoísta de mi parte, pero siempre que leo un Fic de esta índole Sasuke carga con su cruz de manera eterna y hasta sardónica, que lo meten a la cárcel, que le hacen esto y aquello, rechazo, etcétera, quiero que prestes atención; toma en cuenta que en mi Fic ya han hecho a Sasuke sufrir de TODAS las maneras posibles, ya lo encarcelaron, lo botaron, humillaron, haz de cuenta que es agua del río, _historia pasada_, y que en un estado de vida normal pasó aquello con Naruto; de forma más directa: No, Sasuke en este fic no pagará de manera corriente los "errores" que pudo haber hecho, porque desde mi punto de vista ya los hizo. Quiero aclarar que en ningún punto de vista Sasuke puso en contra a los amigos de Naruto, estos mismos se alejaron por el comportamiento errático de este último, y luego se acercaron cuando él pidió disculpas, de hecho, Sasuke dejó todo nuevamente por Naruto; además, la paciencia estaba allí, sólo que al Naruto decir palabras hirientes, se ganó que Sasuke le respondiera como tal, y luego llegó el apoyo de los chicos que dejaron de lado a Sasuke, o sea, lo olvidaron.

Sí, puede que sea algo fanático de Sasuke pero hasta el último momento de mi Fic dejé pie para que Naruto no se alejara del Uchiha —con los permisos personales de la villa y todo eso—. No me molesta tu comentario, después de todo tenemos una mirada distinta de todo esto.

Una última cosa: Naruto **no** llora por Sasuke, lo busca, que le de melancolía es otra cosa, melancolía que experimentan los dos.

—舵—

Ahora sí, bien antes que nada saludos a Jarnall mi fiel lector que odia Yaoi —bromas—, y a Veela que me sorprendió mucho cuando me dejó comentario, pensé que desaparecería con el tiempo por sus problemas de _Musas_ inspiradoras de escritores.

Bien, ahora vimos un encuentro bastante esperado por Sasuke, bastante desesperado para Naruto y bastante tenso para el escritor y los respectivos lectores. Obviamente Gaara no podía sacar su arena y matar a Sasuke, y los demás Kages, obviamente Sasuke se los metió al bolsillo. Ayumi conoce todo y apoya al Uchiha —qué haré por allí, qué hare (sonríe) —. Nuestro querido Naruto se enfrenta a algo duro en el próximo capítulo… no adelantaré mucho, sólo que quizás el rubio cometa una que otra estupidez y Sasuke también. ¡¡Cruel Sasuke!!, disfrutas del dolor, no lo niego, disfrute haciendo sentir así a Naruto xD

Saludos, y espero sus comentarios.

* * *


	6. Yo soy

* * *

Errores

―•••―  
Por: Gaa  
―•••―

Yo soy…

* * *

**Gemido**. Uno más, otro secunda, un jadeo extenso y agónico, un golpeteó incesante llevándolo a la más exquisitas de las locuras; dolor. Sus manos se enterraban con fiereza en el escritorio mientras que sus párpados estaban firmemente cerrados tratando de que toda aquella sensación no se le fuera nunca, quería seguir así. Sus labios estaban separados buscando insistentemente aquel oxígeno arrebatado fieramente, mientras que de vez en cuando mordía sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar.

Gemido, uno más, otro secunda, un jadeo extenso y agónico se apodera de su minerva.

―Mírame, Naruto ―aquella voz enronquecida hacía su corazón palpitar. Dificultosamente giró su rostro y observó a Sasuke de reojo ataviado con aquel traje del cual sólo la parte inferior estaba un poco más abajo, mientras que él, él estaba por completo desnudo siendo aporreado en un escritorio ―. ¿Cómo se siente, _Hokage-sama? _

Aquél sentimiento de abandono se vio suplido por un éxtasis que subía por su bajo vientre, hasta punzar su erección y sobre todo… hacía olvidar lo que estaban forjando. Su estómago se sentía duro y el sonido de su corazón era casi exasperante, trataba de suprimir aquel hormigueo que provocaba aquel hombre, pero era inútil tan sólo pensarlo, decidido a abandonar los brazos de la esperanza sumergiéndose en aquellos brazos que se asemejaban a la muerte.

―M-más ―inquirió lastimeramente. Quiso mover sus caderas, pero sólo consiguió que aquella mano lo sometiera aún más al escritorio, y aquel vaivén se volviera más tortuoso y delirante ―… Sa-sasuke ―jadeó mientras boca abajo trataba de olvidar de que aquello estaba mal, que era completamente incorrecto que se entregara así de fácil, así de sencillo... pero horrorosamente su amor por Sasuke le hacía hacer cosas tontas e irreparables; se sentía impotente pero a la vez tan endemoniadamente completo, ¿quién le comprendería? Se sentía estúpido por ser fácil, recordaba que él no era así, que siempre le gustó luchar por lo que quería —en este caso Sasuke—, y que sobre todo trataba de mantener aquel indómito carácter hasta con él mismo; pero ahora… ¿ahora quién le gana a quién?

―Ruégame ―murmuró el otro. Lo sabía, sabía que el Uchiha lo estaba pasando de maravilla sometiéndolo a su antojo, haciéndole recordar lo miserable que se sentía de aquella tonta discusión, de que se fuera, de que lo tomara ahora como si nada, y de que él le abriera las piernas como si fuera ayer que recién se hubieran visto. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a decirle algo, cuando de sus labios contradictorios a sus pensamientos le soltó un estúpido tómame, casi como una insensata plegaría.

―P-por favor… más ―pero aquello paró. Pronto el contacto fue reprimido, y cuando quiso voltearse encontró a Sasuke frente de sí, quiso preguntarle qué sucedía, pero sus caderas fueron hechas hacía atrás con la brusquedad propia del vengador, y sintió su parte baja gritar de dolor y placer al saber de quién le estaba haciendo eso.

―¿Te duele? ―el rubio asintió adolorido mientras pequeñas lágrimas pujaban por salir y recorrer sus pómulos pero él desistía, se tragaría todas aquellas gotitas saladas y no soltaría ninguna, era su última muestra de dignidad que podía defender con sangre. Sabía que podía salirse de allí, que su fuerza se lo permitiría pero por más que se convencía de que aquello era lo correcto, aquellos orbes negros velaban por someterlo una vez más sin siquiera mover sus labios: estaba condenado ―, eso ―susurró peligrosamente en su oído ― ni siquiera se asemeja al dolor que yo sentí.

Gemido, uno más, otro secunda, un jadeo extenso y agónico se apodera de su minerva, sentía su cuerpo escocer producto del maltrato, ¿aquello era su venganza?, supuso que sí pero aunque le dijeran desquiciado aquel agravio era el mejor de todos. El bunshin de Sasuke mantenía su vista inamovible a Naruto, vería como apretaba sus puños con voracidad tratando de reprimir aquella embriaguez de placer y los impúdicos sentimientos que albergaba por el Sasuke original, veía cómo gozaba y frunció el ceño; él no debería de gozar, debería sufrir, _para eso fue creado_. Y sin más comenzó con su inquietante tortura.

Se quedó allí, completamente solo admirando la noche. Su cuerpo no le respondía y seguía estando completamente desnudo tal y como Sasuke Uchiha lo había dejado —como lo había abandonado—, aquellas palabras antes de salir seguían en su mente, resonando sobre todo en su corazón y frunció el ceño, ¿por qué tenía que actuar como un débil ante él?... aquello no podía ser.

No, ya no se dejaría.

Él ya no era el mismo Naruto, pero tampoco quería perder a Sasuke, ¡lucharía por su amor!, o lo que quedara de este.

«―_En un mes más me casó con Ayumi _―abrió sus orbes zafiro cuando la invitación de matrimonio le fue lanzada casi con sorna y claramente se veía los nombres de ambos chicos. Sasuke se siguió arreglando su pantalón y apariencia mientras 'hablaba' con Naruto ―. _Serás el padrino de bodas, y el padrino de mis hijos _―murmuró como si nada.

―_No quiero _―dolía, pero se tenía que negar, no iría a la boca del lobo. Trató de levantarse de donde se encontraba pero de un manotazo el pelinegro lo dejó donde mismo, mostrándole la tarjeta con convicción y acercando su rostro al contrario.

―_No pregunto, vas y lo harás _―se acercó para besar sus labios, pero se alejó de ellos sin siquiera tocarlos, casi como si al hacerlo estuviera con un leproso… en toda la noche ni siquiera le había regalado una caricia a sus labios, nada. Y extrañamente él lo comprendía y se negaba siquiera a pedir uno, ya su autoestima estaba lo suficientemente abajo como para hacer algo.

―_¿Por qué? _―murmuró sin siquiera molestar en moverse. Desnudo sentía como aquella morbosa mano recorría su cuerpo, y como a pesar de eso él no sentía ni una mísera señal de repulsión.

―_Porque así lo quiero, Hokage-sama _―con él había aprendido a odiar su título».

Apretó sus puños hasta hacerlos sangrar y quejándose levemente se levantó hasta encontrar su ropa. Caminaba algo incómodo pero no se quejaba, a pesar de todo él había seguido pidiendo más puesto que a la larga sabía que se lo merecía, por querer dominar a Sasuke había ganado ser su mascota.

―Mataré a esa tal Ayumi ―masculló cuando estuvo completamente vestido y colocando aquella mueca de 'felicidad' bien actuada.

A las afueras del lugar Suigetsu seguía con la mirada al rubio, mientras le sonreía con pena y atrevimiento a la vez, viendo especialmente la mueca de dolor que se formaba en su rostro cuando tenía que obligadamente hacer un movimiento.

―Pobre chico, no quisiera ser él.

_Nadie_quería ser en estos momentos Naruto Uzumaki.

Caminó hasta su hogar, sí, aquel que por un tiempo albergo a él y a Sasuke. Introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta casi como una completa tortura, y una vez dentro se dejó caer dolorosamente en el piso producto de su maltratado anillo. Vio como todo seguía tal y cual como lo dejó, e incluso limpio; se encaminó hasta el segundo piso y se adentró a la ducha.

―Mañana será un día largo ―se repetía mientras cuidadosamente se quitaba la ropa viendo sus heridas ―. Sasuke.

El sol anunció un gran día, y la sonrisa que poseía el único Uchiha lo dejaba bien en claro. Se desperezó mientras removía el cuerpo que dormitaba sobre él, la mujer con la cual pasaría su vida compartida. Despertó a Ayumi la cual le sonrió mientras besaba gentilmente su mejilla y se removía de su posición.

―¿Quieres tomar una ducha? ―murmuró mientras se colocaba una bata para salir a preparar el baño.

―Vamos a tomar una ducha ―ahora pondría en marcha la segunda fase de su plan. Inquietantemente le sonrió a Kakinawa y partieron al baño juntos mientras que unas orbes azules los seguían con atrevimiento.

Los días restantes fueron similares, no había día en que Naruto no celara discretamente a Sasuke, y día en que el Uchiha humillaba al rubio con aquellas sesiones, pero la fecha de su marcha se avecinó tempestuosamente, mientras que el Jinchuuriki trataba de convencer a su manera hacer volver al Uchiha.

―Sasuke ―pronunció el rubio al ver al pelinegro trabajar con unos papeles de la alianza.

―¿Sucede algo Hokage-sama? ―aquel maldito nombre. Sintió una punzada en su pecho bastante molesta, pero la omitió; se adentró a la oficina y se sentó dificultosamente en ella para admirar el perfil cambiado de Sasuke, cada día más llamativo.

―S-sólo… sólo ―titubeaba si decirle abiertamente o no, incluso en su perturbada psiquis cuestionaba si debería pedirle abiertamente que no se casara, pero sabía que así le daría en el gusto de verlo sufrir… aunque ya lo hacía.

―¿Qué quieres? ―y ahora le cambiaba el tono a uno más mordaz. Sonrió con nostalgia y negó con la cabeza mientras se volvía a parar. No había caso, allí no había nada que hacer, la mano del Uchiha detuvo su andar y su corazón se aceleró, por unos momentos quería pensar en que todas sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas, pero al girarse a ver a Sasuke comprendió que sólo venía más dolor ―, no se confunda Hokage-sama, usted sólo es el otro ―y tras decir eso desapareció, dejando los papeles ya timbrados y su nombre plasmado en ellos.

―Con que el otro, ¿ehh? ―dirigió su perdida mirada azul hasta los rostros de los Hokages, viendo el suyo plasmado y más allá el de su padre ―. ¿Qué debería hacer?

No se había ido muy lejos, cáusticamente había parado en el Ichiraku ramen adentrándose a aquel local, encontrándolo más trabajado que antes, y en contra de sus pensamientos terminó pidiendo aquel platillo para cenar.

―Hace tiempo que no lo veía Sasuke-san ―enfatizó Ayame, a lo que él sólo asintió.

―Lo sé, me fui de la villa y sólo vine por asuntos diplomáticos ―sonrió internamente al recordar todo lo que había hecho en el respetado pueblo de Konoha con el admirable Rokudaime. Terminó de comer aquel plato rápidamente dejando una abundante propina, retándose mentalmente por tener aquella amabilidad y aquellos torcidos recuerdos de Naruto y él cenando allí para su primer aniversario.

Cuando su partida llegó, vio los frutos de su venganza maduros y sabrosos, los cuales disfrutaría sin duda alguna. Su regreso al Oto fue bien recibido, la villa asumida como la sexta aldea ninja más fuerte ganó ovación entre la ciudadanía, y el que haya logrado hacer un tratado con las seis naciones y el mercado de libre comercio abierto a Konoha les daba una ventaja superior a los Feudos.

Mientras Umigakure logró hacer un carnaval en honor al Otokage, por supuesto que la aldea del sonido no se quedó atrás, y el Consejo de Otogakure, con el otokage y su asistente miraban sus frutos prosperar

Aquel mes fue el más movido y celebrado por Sasuke, porque no solamente su aldea estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados, sino que su venganza ya estaba hecha, y ahora sólo quedaba agrandarla más y más, y aquello ocurriría en una semana a lo sumo. La boda de Uchiha Sasuke con su asistente y prometida Kakinawa Ayumi fue bien administrada y publicitada. La asistencia de los seis Kages, uno de ellos padrino de boda, logró hacer suficiente conmoción no sólo en el Sonido, sino en la Hoja en donde la mayoría de los habitantes sabían que el Uchiha mantenía una estrecha relación con Naruto, pero aquello no quedó allí.

―¿Cuándo tendrás la despedida de soltero, Sasuke-kun? ―cuestionó la futura esposa mientras veía los arreglos de las mesas y el menú.

―Un día antes de nuestra boda ―murmuró como si nada―, y no le digas a nadie.

Decir que a la muchacha no le dolía sería mentir, pero ella sabía a lo que se atenía si aceptaba casarse con Sasuke, lo conocía lo suficiente en los dos años a su costado como para saber que aquel tonto rubio había logrado capturar el corazón del Uchiha, y que pesar de todo lo que había sucedido Sasuke lo seguía amando con locura irracional y ella sólo se tendría que contentar con tenerlo como marido y darle sus hijos, cosa que no era menor.

―Está bien ―murmuró inquieta al salir del cuarto. Una vez afuera dejó escapar un suspiro angustioso y decidió irse a caminar; conocía los planes de la _despedida de soltero_ del mayor, y por supuesto que estaba en contra de la infidelidad… pero lamentablemente aquí ella no era la engañada, sino Naruto, quien a pesar de todo lo hecho seguía siendo pareja de Sasuke, porque él así lo quería y así ella lo conoció.

Perdió los pasos por un tiempo en los jardines de la casa central, bastaba con mirara la tupida gama de flores, árboles y rosales que tenía para darse cuenta de que estaba ingresando al bosque; en tres días más pasaría a ser Ayumi Uchiha, esposa de un Kage, el más importante en los tiempos debido a que llevó a su aldea de la nada a ser una potencia ninja, y hablando de ninjas…

Su sentido auditivo aumento cuando sintió extrañas minúsculas fuentes de chakra a su alrededor, sintió el aire denso y la mirada fija puesta en ella, pero siguió como si nada, ella también podía jugar. Caminó hasta encontrar un claro y poder pelear en paz, pero no fue hasta que estuvo a punto de llegar que un kunai atravesó por su frente que comprendió algo: sólo quería hablar.

―¿Qué desea? ―el tono usado era ligeramente arrullador, mientras que su rostro se mantenía tal como estaba. Cuando una capa ondeante con el sello de Konoha en su espalda llegó frente de sí, no se sorprendió mucho tras recordar las palabras de su prometido "_él te buscara, y querrá persuadirte… tú no eres tonta, sorpréndeme"._

―Te pareces… ―ahora que lo tenía al frente, vio a un hombre rubio de piel ligeramente dorada; de musculosa forma y voz serena hasta ahora, aunque suponía que debería cambiar por lo contado por el Uchiha. Lo miró fijamente sin temor a represalias a raíz de que ella no tenía nada de que temer u avergonzarse. Cuando se acercó a Sasuke lo hizo por su imán natural, luego porque le interesaba su vida y logró a base de esfuerzo y noches sin dormir ser su asistente, ya allí conoció sus planes, en los cuales pudo participar por ser como ella era.

―¿Desea algo Hokage-sama?, quizás… ¿un paseo? ―cuestionó mientras mostraba el sendero con precisión. Naruto asintió con cierto desdén, pese a que el parecido era casi palpable, no dejaba de caerle mal la chica por ser ella, en primera estancia, una mujer; luego ser la futura madre de los hijos de Sasuke… ¡Ah!, ¿y por qué no?, ¡ser la esposa de Sasuke!

―Sí ―musitó escuetamente mientras caminaba sin bajar la guardia. La chica tenía un parecido a Mikoto Uchiha… ya sabía que Sasuke le interesaban las mujeres en otro plano sentimental.

―¿Desea contarme algo?, sé que usted y **mi** Sasuke eran amigos desde pequeños ―sonrió con cinismo, aquel 'mí' había estado de más, y por la fonética usada lo cargó aún más.

―Tú… aléjate de él ―Ayumi lograba que actuara como un quinceañero en celo.

―¿De quién, Hokage-sama? ―hasta lograba pronunciar su título como su fuera algo despreciable.

―¡No me digas así! ―reventó de improvisto.

―¿Qué no le diga qué, Hokage-sama? ―porque ella estaba jugando con fuego.

―¡Aléjate de Sasuke, no sabes nada de él!, ¡¿Por qué quieres ser su esposa?!, ¡¡quieres dinero!!, yo te lo daré pero déjalo en paz ―vociferaba enojado mientras movía sus brazos de un lado a otro para terminar apuntándola de forma soez. Y ella… simplemente permaneció impasible a aquel berrinche.

―Yo no quiero nada de Sasuke-kun, a menos que sea su compañía y amor ―murmuró como si nada mientras seguía caminando con aquellos movimientos hipnóticos que tenía.

―Mientes ―masculló por lo bajo mientras apretaba los puños.

―No, no lo hago; pero usted sí lo hizo ―aquel comentario malaventurado logró sacar de su psiquis al rubio, quien negó con la cabeza.

―¡No lo hice!, no lo hice ―susurró más despacio para luego mirarla con algo parecido al odio.

―Tú sólo eres parte del plan, él me quiere a mí y por eso hace todo esto… está enojado y pronto volverá a ser como antes, volverá a mí y yo, y yo…

―¿Lo esperará con las piernas o brazos abiertos? ―golpe bajo ―, no se confunda Hokage-sama, sé muy bien lo que mi futuro esposo planea, pero yo tendré algo que usted no. Seré conocida como la esposa de Uchiha Sasuke, Ayumi Uchiha, viviré con él en nuestro lecho hasta que uno de nosotros perezca, tendré el honor de dar a luz a sus hijos los cuales serán la envidia de todos, y seré conocida como aquella mujer devota a su esposo y usted… simplemente será el otro.

Colapso.

Naruto no se le apareció más durante los días que restaban, pero su esposo seguía buscándolo para poder consumar su deseo más profundo, ella sabía que el rubio se había quedado con lo más importante de toda esta disputa, y él no se había dado cuenta: el irracional y demente amor que le profesaba el Uchiha. Con resignación observó partir a su prometido al lugar en donde se frecuentaba con el rubio, apretando sus puños con desdén, pero sabiendo que ella después de todo ganaba mucho más que aquel insensato Hokage quien había logrado dañar el corazón de niño que aún prevalecía en él.

Cuando Uchiha Sasuke pisó el camino, sabía que de allí no había vuelta atrás por más que quisiera. Pensó en todo lo hecho, lo logrado y que a pesar de hacer sufrir al rubio él también estaba pagando las consecuencias de su acto injusto y categórico, sino que también se estaba llevando a una persona que le ofrecía amor tan ciego que lo dejaba engañar con alguien completamente apuesto, sin dudas él admiraba a Ayumi y le gustaría ser una mísera parte de lo fuerte que era ella emocionalmente… sentía envidia pero él era así: un crío con cuerpo de adulto. Y como aquel día en el valle del fin pensó, jugaría ésta endemoniado travesura hasta el final, así él tuviese que morir en el intento.

―Sé que estás allí ―murmuró con sorna cuando abrió la puerta de la casa que le había dado provisionalmente a Naruto.

―Vete ―se escuchó una débil voz de la cocina. Se dirigió hasta allí encontrando al rubio con una botella de Sake y su vista perdida ―. Hoy no Sasuke.

―No te estoy preguntando ―espetó ―. Ahora, me harás mi despedida de soltero como buen amante que eres y la harás bien ―adjuntó envenenadamente.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque así lo quiero, así que párate de una puñetera vez y haz lo que te he dicho ―porque a cada palabra Uchiha Sasuke destilaba odio y crueldad.

―Ella no tiene la culpa, es una buena chica ―admitió cuando torpemente se levantaba y se dirigía al pelinegro.

―Lo sé, por eso la elegí ―aceptó y miró de reojo cómo el rubio desabrochaba su pantalón.

―No lo hagas Sasuke, por favor ―murmuró mientras seguía siendo sometido a los deseos del contrario.

―Dime Naruto ―murmuró un tiempo después ―. ¿Me escuchaste cuando te lo pedí? ―el rubio negó con dolor mientras estimulaba aquel dormido miembro entre sus manos, parando las irrefrenables ganas de presionarlo fuerte para que el Uchiha nunca más lo ocupara ―, entonces ―aceptó como buen mediador ―: yo tampoco te escucharé, y ahora sigue.

A veces se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan despistado, y odiaba también a Sasuke por ser tan arrogante y cabezota… pero así se querían ellos, y si él se casaba él sería el otro aunque el Uchiha no se lo pidiera.

―Hazlo bien ―corrigió al ver que no lo estaba estimulando bien. Asintió quedadamente y siguió con su trabajo, quizás mañana en la mañana despertaría en un hospital, por lo menos aquello sería mejor.

―E-eso es ―aunque… estar allí por un tiempo más no le haría nada de mal.

Él y su vena sadomasoquista.

* * *

¡**O**h god~! Soy de lo peor… bien es obvio que los estados de ánimo de Naruto están por el suelo desde que vio a Sasuke, y el Uchiha obviamente se aprovecha de ello. ¿Se esperaban que lo convirtiera en su amante?... me cae bien Ayumi, es un OC bastante comprensivo, después de todo ella no tiene la culpa. En el próximo capítulo creo, creo que habrá boda, hay que vestir de traje~

Bien, espero sus comentarios y lamento que me haya quedado más corto, pero así con los gafes del oficio.

Saludos, Gaa•••


	7. Un matrimonio perfecto

**A**uthor's Notes: La verdad, estaba pensando colocar el escrito en Rated M, pero creo que esperaré un poco más para saber dónde lo coloco, ustedes me dicen qué opinan.

* * *

Errores

Por: Gaa

* * *

Un matrimonio perfecto

**Se** mordió el labio inferior mientras soportaba aquel peso en su espalda, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana y el Uchiha no le había dado respiro de nada.

—Gime para mí —aquellas palabras susurradas crueles y demandantes le gustaban. Sus cuerdas vocales estaban ligeramente dañadas por todos aquellos gritos que logró proporcionar. En su lóbulo sintió la suave exhalación de Sasuke, mientras que pequeños y entrecortados jadeos los reprimía mordiendo su hombro o simplemente diciéndole aquellas palabras que no sabía cómo tomar, y nuevamente sintió que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía y se sumergía en el más profundo de los éxtasis carnales.

—Sas-suke —murmuró dificultosamente mientras intentaba volver a escapar de aquellas manos pero ya ni siquiera tenía energía para eso.

—Ten, úsalo —pronunció mientras le entregaba lo que a simple vista era un objeto ovalado y duro. El rubio quiso negar pero sabía que sería inútil, tan inútil como negar aquellos pensamientos de amor imperecedero que poseía rememorando y viendo la imagen de Sasuke.

Una noche más entre sus manos insaciables.

Cuando el amanecer golpeó su rostro se encontró sucio, sudado lleno de laceraciones y absolutamente solo. Sus orbes claros se entreabrieron tratando de reconocer dónde estaba ahora, y omitiendo el dolor en su entrada apoyó sus codos en el lugar donde reposaba: La cocina. Suspiró pesadamente mientras agradecía que Sakura no se hubiese quedado con él en aquella casa, o sino la situación sería además de bochornosa completamente asesina. Se levantó tratando de moverse lo menos posible y rogó porque Kyuubi lo curara más rápido de lo normal debido a su maltratado cuerpo. Caminó importándole poco su desnudez y se dirigió al baño, en donde con alcohol se limpió las heridas y se metió a la ducha en busca de una refrescante relajación; pero como todo en aquella casa, estaba lleno de juguetes de índole sexual y masoquista, no le sorprendió ver en la esquina de la ducha extraños objetos utilizados todos la noche anterior y se sintió incómodo al pensar de que todo aquello había sido utilizado en su cuerpo, dentro de su cuerpo.

—Estúpido amor, estúpido Sasuke —mascullaba mientras se enjabonada fuerte tratando de olvidar todo aquello. No se sorprendía de que dejara que Sasuke le hiciera todo eso ya que hasta cierto punto sentía que el interés por él no había mermado, pero sí que le enojaba sentirse simplemente un objeto sexual… aunque también en cierta medida el Uchiha podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, porque ya había intentado escapar, intentado salvarse e incluso no verlo, pero cada cosa cae con sobre su propio peso —. Menuda mierda de venganza —razonó tras un tiempo en el cual ya había salido de la ducha y se secaba con toallas; no había forma de deshacerse del nuevo método de agravio por parte del Uchiha. Cuando se quiso envolver en aquellas ropas sintió en su reciente curada entrada algo vibrar demasiado fuerte para omitir que no estaba allí, y demasiado estúpido para hacerse el desentendido.

—Mal-maldita s-sea —apretó con sus dedos lo primero que tenía al alcance de sus manos, siendo esto la camisa para la supuesta boda. La estrujó más y más al sentir que el ritmo se volvía casi brutal, no sabía de dónde carajos Sasuke sacaba aquellas cosas, pero a veces quería golpearle por ello. Cuando aquello terminó miró el producto de su naciente placer y odio en una destrozada camisa; suspiró y bajó su mano a la entrada en busca de aquella cosa en su interior molestándole al ingresar sus dedos —. Rayos —mascullaba cuando la pudo atrapar y sacó tres pequeños objetos ovalados en su interior, mirándolos con odio y los lanzó lo más lejos que pudo. Casi podía ver la sonrisa sardónica de Sasuke en esos momentos, y cómo se encontraba contándoles a sus amigos lo que había hecho, porque a esas alturas él ya sabía todo y aún así no se haría a un lado, ya no podía.

Miró el pequeño control que tenía, el cual funcionaba a larga distancia. El botón rojo le llamaba la atención, pero sabía que para esas alturas el rubio ya se habría quitado su entretención, no importa, luego le colocaría otra. Miró su traje de matrimonio, una yukata bien adornada y con la insignia de su clan y procedió a bañarse, hoy sería un día largo.

Los invitados poco a poco fueron completando la instancia en la cual se desarrollaba el matrimonio más importante de las seis naciones ninjas más fuertes. Ante todo pronóstico en el lado del novio habían muchas personas, cosa que sorprendió a Naruto, y por parte de la novia había menor cantidad debido a que ella quería algo más sencillo posible. El consejo del sonido estaba repartido estratégicamente por la voluntad del Uchiha, mientras que en el altar se encontraba la persona que los uniría, las damas de honor, la madrina y el padrino de bodas al costado de Sasuke, o sea, Naruto.

—¡Ahí viene la novia! —gritaron en la entrada. Rindo, amigo de Ayumi, era el encargado de llevarla al altar y justo en ése momento Sasuke dio la señal para colocar a todas aquellas personas en el Genjutsu con el fin de joder aún más a Naruto.

—Dobe —susurraba muy cerca del lóbulo del rubio —. ¿Te gustó mi regalo? —pronunciaba mientras sonreía con sorna. El rubio giró su cabeza enfadado y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el Otokage lo interrumpió —, lástima que te lo sacaste, con lo que me gusta verte excitado y enojado —aunque aquello no era nada más que una burla se giró de nuevo dándole la espalda con el fin de ver a la novia caminar excesivamente lento. Tontamente sintió las manos de Sasuke vagar de su pecho hasta la hebilla de su pantalón, desabrochándolo con parsimonia y aflojando la susodicha prenda.

—¡¿Qué no respetas ni a tu novia 'ttebayo?! —masculló por lo bajo lo bastante enojado mientras trataba frenéticamente de sacar las manos del Uchiha asustado por la sola idea de ser descubierto.

—Es un genjutsu Naruto, nadie más que tú y yo podemos saber lo que realmente pasa —mentira. Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo y Ayumi podían ver perfectamente bien qué era lo que haría y cómo lo haría; pero el rostro de la novia no variaba de una noble sonrisa, porque si Sasuke era feliz ella también lo era.

—No maldita sea —gimió lastimeramente cuando se dio cuenta que de allí no tenía salida. Miraba fijamente a las personas de aquel lugar, alguna se volteaban a ver al novio pero sólo veían un Genjutsu en el cual suponía que ellos estaban viendo sorprendidos a la novia o algo así. Las manos de su captor bajaron su ropa interior un poco más abajo, facilitado que aquellos dedos se adentraran en aquel paraíso ardiente, pero aquello no fue todo, pronto sintió los mismos tres óvalos ingresar nuevamente y rápidamente Sasuke lo arregló, justo cuando la novia llegó a su costado: el genjutsu había terminado.

La sonrisa de 'felicidad' que Sasuke tenía era insoportable, porque él sabía que no estaba feliz por el matrimonio, sino por lo que le estaba haciendo. Ayumi volteaba a veces para verlo a él con el rostro ligeramente afligido mientras que sus piernas se removían inquietas.

—Eres malo —murmuró más bajo de lo normal sólo para que Sasuke escuchara.

—Lo sé —le respondió el contrario —. A pesar de eso te gusto —la chica asintió mientras volvía a sonreír con algo de nostalgia, obviamente ella había visto todo.

Cuando la ceremonia comenzó se sintió aliviado al ver que los primeros quince minutos no había sucedido nada, pero fue hasta que las palabras de aquel cura pidiendo que se levantaran cuando su suplicio comenzó. Obviamente era más sencillo simular todo su revoltijo de sensaciones cuando estaba bien sentado, pero de pie no, y cuando el Uchiha presionó el botón rojo poniendo la frecuencia de vibración en dos se mordió los labios. Sentía algo removerse en si interior estimulando ensanchando su entrada, pero no pasó nada más aparte de su mirada angustiada; Sasuke lo observaba de reojo.

Volvieron a sentarse y esta vez sólo los novios y los padrinos quedaron de pie, no pasó mucho tiempo y fue cuando alguien daba las bendiciones a la pareja —lo que se suponía que serían los Kages y uno que otro amigo—, que sintió aquella cosa removerse aún más, pero medianamente aceptable.

—Te odio —mascullaba mientras intentaba no erguirse lo suficiente para llamar la atención, e irónicamente llegó su turno, dónde sabía que las cosas allí se dispararían.

—Buenos días compañeros, amigos, ninjas y conocidos —comenzaba el rubio inquieto porque el Uchiha no presionara el dichoso botón —. Estamos aquí reunidos bendiciendo la unión de mi amigo Sasuke y de su bella esposa, o futura esposa Ayumi —les sonrió casi como si aquello fuese una tortura y prosiguió dando un pequeño discurso, pero no fue hasta que comenzó a decir palabras deamor y lo lindo que era la fidelidad que aquel aparato comenzó a vibrar aún más fuerte logrando que parara de improvisto.

—¿Naruto? —el Uchiha escuchó con orgullo cómo Sakura lo llamaba al rubio debido al repentino cambio. Estaba sonrosado, mordía su labio y se colocó en una posición bastante extraña, por lo cual la chica de cabellos rosas lo fue a auxiliar.

—Es la e-emoción —argumentó sonriendo, ganándose la risa de muchos —. No les daré más lata, que siga la boda —murmuró tratando de sonar y caminar normal, mientras que el chico de cabellos negros asentía radiante.

Aquella molesta vibración comenzó a excitarlo sin remedio, pero estaba decidido a no ceder. Miró de reojo cómo el Uchiha mantenía aquel control cerca de él, impidiendo que nadie más lo tocara sin tener acceso directo a su cuerpo y maldijo su puta suerte. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de reprimir costosamente un gemido mientras se erguía un poco preso de aquella desbordante sensación.

—"_Tú puedes Naruto" _—se repetía mentalmente como una mantra y sus orbes se volvían llorosos por la sensación, pero todo aquello paró repentinamente cuando llegó el momento de decir el 'sí', aquella palabra endemoniada que le quitaría su felicidad.

—Los declaro marido y mujer —un estruendoso ruido proveniente de los bancos, gritos de felicidad y lágrimas de orgullo repletaron la sala. En ese preciso instante Sasuke sonrió lleno de una felicidad poco habitual en él; sonrió porque su venganza ya estaba completa, sonrió porque vería a Naruto sufrir a través de los tiempos, sonrió porque a pesar de todo Ayumi era una excelente mujer, una excelente esposa y no dudaba en que fuera una espectacular madre.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Sabes?, pese a que no me lo merezca, estoy feliz —le murmuró en su oído sorprendiendo a la joven —. Sé que no te merezco, pero hay cosas en la vida que uno no comprende… y este matrimonio es una de esas cosas —terminó con aquella frase casi como el karma que pesaba en sus hombros, y saludo a los Kages aliados, a sus amigos y a las personas las cuales lo felicitaban por aquella unión de _amor incondicional._

Toda una falacia.

La recepción del matrimonio se realizó en el patio trasero de la casa del Otokage, allí con toda la pomposidad que Ayumi pudo organizar se repartieron las mesas de manera estratégica y los comensales comenzaron a sentarse. La boda era una cosa, la mayoría de las personas que fueron a la boda no irían a la recepción ya que era un momento más personal, siendo reducido a la mitad el número de invitados aunque la cifra seguía siendo elevada.

—Quiero agradecer que estén aquí para compartir un paso tan importante en nuestra vida de recién casados —comenzó Sasuke.

—La verdad, nunca esperamos que nuestra unión fuera tan bien recibida, y ser bendecidos por todos los Kages y personas que nos tienen aprecio y un eterno cariño —continuaba la pequeña Ayumi.

—Gracias —murmuraron sincronizados siendo aplaudidos y alabados por ser una 'perfecta' pareja, tan perfecta como demostraba ser Uchiha Sasuke.

Una fiesta para nunca olvidar, y eso Naruto lo sabía. El inicio del vals se avecinaba, y él como padrino de bodas por parte del novio tenía la obligación de bailar con la novia, y aquello era precisamente lo que lo atemorizaba al no saber cuál sería su reacción al tenerla entre sus brazos; ¿la pisaría?, ¿insultaría?, ¿despreciaría?, ¿qué le haría a la esposa de Uchiha Sasuke? Aquella mujer que le quitó su tiempo, le dará sus hijos y será reconocida en sociedad.

—Ahora el vals —y llegaba el temido momento. Observó en primera fila cómo Sasuke se acercaba lentamente y tomaba de la cintura a la que era su esposa, para luego hacerse paso entre la multitud adentrándose en el centro de la pista e iniciando una tranquila danza.

El segundo en entrar fueron los padrinos, debido a que ninguno de los dos tenía padres; por lo cual el rubio tratando de que su careta no saliera, con una eterna sonrisa en los labios y mirada gentil se encaminó hasta la novia y siguieron con el vals.

—¿Lo disfrutas? —cuestionó Ayumi intrigada.

—¿Disfrutar qué? —aquello lo tomó desprevenido, ¿precisamente disfrutar qué?

—Eso —por unos instantes Naruto no comprendió, pero cuando aquel endemoniado aparato del cual se había olvidado unos momentos volvió a vibrar pero ahora en máximo nivel, no pudo evitar gemir siendo amortiguado el sonido producto de la música y los aplausos.

—M-mal--—dita —trataba de completar dificultosamente.

—¿Lo disfrutas? —inquirió nuevamente tratando de que el rubio le contestara y allí Naruto supo la verdadera razón: Estaba celosa.

—C-como n-no ti-ienes idea —trató de decir seguido con una sonrisa y completamente sonrosado, aunque en parte era mentira.

—Es lo único que podrás obtener de él, amante.

—Por lo menos conmigo lo hace —rebatió lo bastante enojado pero aún así tratando de erguirse tanto o colocar extrañas morisquetas en su cara.

Ayumi simplemente sonrió y lo dejó allí para que bailara con Sakura, y el objeto inmediatamente dejó de vibrar.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Mejor que nunca —contestó rápidamente con una sonrisa por demás falsa.

El cóctel pasó sin problemas y ameno, y después de media hora fueron llamados a cenar probando los exquisitos platillos que la novia había elegido para ellos. Dieron algunos notables discursos y la mesa que contenía a los esposos y los más aledaños se mantenían en un silencio cínico al igual que sus sonrisas, lamentablemente todos allí sabían lo que verdaderamente sucedía.

—Permiso, iré al baño —y todos sabían lo que verdaderamente iría a hacer el rubio.

—Está bien, espera que queremos dar sólo un anuncio y puedes ir —frenaba la joven mientras el novio asentía con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡Atención! —vociferaba Karin a la concurrencia tras lo dicho por Ayumi —, ¡los novios tienen algo que informar! —volvía a insistir mientras poco a poco el ruido perecía.

—No será mucho el tiempo que le quitaremos —comenzaba nuevamente Kakinawa.

—Espero que la noticia les sea grata tanto como a nosotros —continuaba amenamente Sasuke con una sonrisa completamente sincera y descifrable, la cual contenía arrogancia y pizca de felicidad. Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio haciendo algo de suspenso cuando de improvisto nuevamente ambos hablaron.

—Estamos esperando a nuestro primogénito —silencio por unos segundos para luego escuchar los gritos de los que serían los _amigos_ de Konohagakure.

—¡Qué hermoso! —gritaban algunos por allí y pronto comenzaron a felicitarlos. Mientras que Uzumaki había desaparecido, por toda la noche.

La velada pasó sin mayores inconvenientes, Ayumia admiraba sorprendida que realmente Sasuke estaba feliz por tener a su primer hijo, pero también estaba feliz por haber estado resquebrajando el corazón —o lo que quedara de el— del rubio, cosa que ya poco le importaba; ella quería tratar de hacer feliz al Uchiha hasta su alcance sin inmiscuirse mucho en aquello, pero sin dudas ella también estaba feliz.

—A sido una velada larga —farfullaba Karin desde la cocina de la casa tras estar hasta las tres de la madrugada en aquella fiesta infernal, en la cual ellos por ser consejeros y los novios pudieron marcharse antes dejando a la concurrencia disfrutar del entorno.

—¿Viste la cara del pobre chico? —chismeaba Suigetsu mientras Karin asentía con una sonrisa algo malvada.

—Pobre crío, casi me río al ver la cara deformarse… apuesto que no se esperaba que Sasuke realmente mantiene relaciones con Ayumi-chan —siguió diciendo la pelirroja.

—Tienes razón… pero me hubiera gustado grabar su rostro fue algo tan ¿amorfo? —trataba de explicar el chico mientras intentaba hacer una réplica del rostro del rubio, a lo cual la contraria se carcajeó.

—A mi me da algo de pena —señalaba el mayor uniéndose a la charla.

—Tienes algo de razón, pero nada podemos hacer, Sasuke está demasiado decidido —los tres asintieron a sabiendas que unos pasos adelante el Uchiha y Ayumi escuchaban todo, pero de igual manera parecieron ambos no inmutarse.

—Sasuke estoy cansada —anunciaba la chica mientras se recargaba un poco en el hombro contrario.

—Vamos a descansar, yo no dormí mucho en la noche.

Aquella noche de bodas pasó sin complicaciones, Sasuke por primera vez no nombró en la habitación a aquel rubio, y Ayumi pudo descansar en los brazos contrarios con tranquilidad, sin saber que quizás el contrario planeaba algo realmente malo.

Dando por concluido el episodio matrimonial los invitados se fueron retirando de Oto no Kuni y deseando un buen porvenir al primogénito de Sasuke, siendo Naruto el último en marchar.

El tiempo pasa, y por consiguiente los hechos también. Konoha y Oto firmaron tratados importantes estando ambos Kages encerrados en una habitación, frecuentemente el Rokudaime visitaba al Sadaime o viceversa, claro que habían mermado un poco las salidas de este último producto del abultado vientre de su esposa. Como Sasuke lo dijo Naruto se convirtió en el padrino de su hijo varón, dándole el nombre de Eri en honor a todo lo sufrido por el Uchiha, y que a pesar de todo lo que estaba haciendo aquello era una gran bendición para él.

Eri Uchiha era un niño con semejanzas de su padre y madre la cual se parecía un poco a su difunta Mikoto.

—Eri, serás mi sucesor, y el encargado de completar mi venganza —murmura un sonriente Uchiha al tener a su hijo entre brazos, desnudo y con un poco de sangre en algunos lados y placenta.

—Sasuke-sama, debemos limpiarlo y revisarlo —el Otokage asintió algo incómodo al no querer separarse de su retoño, y miraba de reojo cómo hacían todos aquellos procedimientos con sumo cuidado al ser su hijo.

—Sasuke —la suave y cansada voz de Ayumi llegaba a sus oídos por lo cual redirigió su atención a su esposa.

—¿Te sientes bien? —su voz no denotaba nada, pero con el tiempo la joven madre sabía cuándo él estaba preocupado y cuando no, después de todo el parto había durado más de lo necesario.

—Sólo algo cansada —aceptó mientras la acomodaban y le daban analgésicos.

—¿Deseas algo? —volvió a cuestionar mientras se fijaba en lo demacrada que se veía tras el parto.

—Por ahora sólo quiero ver a nuestro hijo —el Uchiha asintió complacido y pidió al menor unos segundos para poder apreciarlo juntos, era toda una bendición.

Cuando Sasuke presentó al pequeño Kai en la sociedad no pudo sentir más envidia y desprecio, aquel niñato era el fruto del posible amor engendrado por el Uchiha por otra persona que no era él, y por unos instantes quiso ser mujer, o por último tener la capacidad de concebir vida.

—"_Tú me podrías ser útil para algo estúpido demonio"_ —mascullaba internamente mientras fijaba su vista hacia aquel niño.

—_¡Ja!, ya quisieras estúpido mocoso engreído _—las cosas no andaban bien.

Cuando tuvo al niño entre brazos pensó en tirarlo por la ventana, botarlo o asfixiarlo con la capa de Hokage que tenía, pero no, el sólo ver de reojo cuán ansioso estaba Sasuke por su hijo, y la felicidad que podía entrever en aquellas orbes negras decidió dejarlo vivir aún a costas de que fuera de otra mujer, o incluso que no fuera de ambos.

—Más te vale hacerlo feliz niño —le murmuraba siempre a escondidas y mostrándole su verdadera cara de aflicción que todo esto producía — Uchiha Eri.

Tras aceptar su rol de padrino, también aceptaba pasar más tiempo con el Uchiha, pasar más tiempo en aquello brazos engañosos y aquel matrimonio feliz y perfecto, siendo vigilado por la mujer quien sostenía en brazos al primer hijo de Sasuke, siendo besada ante todo el mundo por Sasuke y él detrás, siempre como el vil rompe-hogares; pero irremediablemente aquel chiquillo, aquel niño se ganó un espacio en su corazón sólo por ser parte del linaje de Sasuke, ése hijo y los que siguieron.

* * *

**E**nd Notes: Bien, aquí les traigo el capítulo con la misma cantidad que páginas del otro xD… no sé por qué pero creo que todas las cosas caen bajo su propio peso.

Espero sus comentarios.


	8. Una historia

**A**uthor's Notes: Cambié el Rated del escrito, era algo fuerte para estar en Teens **(T)**, perdón por el despiste pero ahora es Mature **(M)**.

Bien, lamento colocarlo aquí pero me han llegado reviews anónimos amenazándome, criticándome y pidiendo que haga algo, por lo cual sólo daré respuestas generales ante sus dichos:

_¿Naruto hará algo contra Sasuke?: _Sí, sí lo hará.

_¿Sasuke quedará como bueno?: _Sí y no ¿por qué?: ya lo verán.

_¿Gaa matará a Naruto?: _Creo que eso es Spoiler.

_¿Por qué Sasuke no paga sus errores?: _Porque este escrito es para que Naruto pague por los errores que le hizo a Sasuke. ¡Tienen cien escritos en distintas páginas haciendo pagar a Sasuke por sus tonterías y Naruto ayudándolo!, no me pidan que lo haga aquí porque no lo haré.

_¿Por qué Gaa no narró mejor el embarazo de Ayumi?: _Porque era una porquería, todos sabemos lo que ocurre en malditos nueve meses, además me servían los niños nacidos no en el estómago, era como escribir la agonía de Naruto al ver crecer el vientre de Ayumi y no me sirve y lo haré así con todos.

_¿Al autor le molesta que dejen comentarios tan grandes?: _A veces sí y a veces no, la verdad alguien por allí dijo que un testamento estaba mal —yo a veces creo lo mismo, sobre todo cuando me dicen cosas fuera de lugar—, pero cuando se trata de dar opiniones no me molesta en lo absoluto.

_¿Por qué Naruto parece tan OoC?: _Porque así podía dar inicio al clímax del fic, lo que no significa que se va a quedar así.

**Otra cosa:** Yo **no** estoy obligando a nadie a leer mi escrito, no me manden PM's o reviews diciéndome que es imposible soportar leer a Naruto así, ¿los fuerzo acaso para que lo hagan?: ¡Por supuesto que no! A mí me gusta mi Fic como está quedando y si a ustedes le parece grotesco, tonto, mal escrito, que Naruto es irreal, etcétera… pues mala suerte. Que perderé a lectores (?): no me importa; ¿menos reviews?: tampoco, sólo las personas que saben apreciar lo que escribo me hacen realmente feliz. Así tres personas lean _Errores._ El escrito es para satisfacerme a mí y al público más complicado.

Lamento colocar esto aquí, pero no haré un LJ o Blog para contestar esto, lo puse en mi perfil pero nadie se pasa por allí, no puedo reenviar los reviews porque la mayoría son anónimos —agradecería que si tuvieran cuenta me firmaran los reviews así para evitar esto—.

* * *

Errores

Por: Gaa

* * *

Una historia

—"_Eri no tiene la culpa" _—se repetía una y otra vez, incesante y anhelante por creer en aquello aunque fuese verdad. Hoy era 25 de Noviembre, ¿qué ocurría hoy?

—¡Felicidades! —era el cumpleaños de Uchiha Eri: su primer año. Ver al niño revolotear apenas caminando era un bendición, un premio para Sasuke quien no se apartaba mucho de su hijo algo emocionado por la manera en que lo observaba y lo cuidaba, pero no por ello dejaba de vigilarlo a él, no por ello era menos condescendiente.

—¿Usted es el Kage de Konoha? —Naruto despegó la vista de aquella escena tan familiar y la fijó en una chica que tenía la placa del sonido en amarrado en su cuello. Era linda de cortos y verdes cabellos con una mirada penetrante y oscura.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿En qué le puedo servir? —el Otokage desvió su mirada por unos segundos de su hijo para mirar el por qué no sentía la azulina mirada de Naruto sobre él, pero lo que encontró no le gustó para nada. Una chica que por su pose y mirada ante el rubio lograba comprender lo que quería aquella mujer: un revolcón.

—Pues creo que podrí--—

—Naruto, ¿puedes cuidar a Eri un segundo?, es que tengo que ir por Ayumi —la mirada del Naruto fijamente en él le causo gracia, estaba casi matándolo con sus orbes zafiros, deseándole la peor de las agonías impregnada en cada célula; aquel sencillo comentario no era el primero sino el décimo en lo que llevaba de la fiesta.

—Claro Sasuke —siseaba mientras con erráticos pasos llegaba al pequeño Uchiha y lo tomaba.

—¿Qué…? —pero Sasuke ya no estaba. Quería preguntarle qué carajos se suponía que tenía que hacer con el infante, pero al parecer el moreno había optado por arrancar antes de hablarle más. Miró al pequeño hijo de su amante y se fijó que sus orbes eran grandes y expresivos, mientras que sus facciones aniñadas aún tenían aquel toque Uchiha impreso.

—Na—naduco —intentaba pronunciar su nombre bien mientras estiraba sus manos a la cara contraría; aquel crío era un amor pero aún así no evitaba que cada vez que lo viera sentirse irremediablemente vacío.

—Naruto —explicaba duramente sin dejarse apaciguar por aquellas manos infantiles y sonrisas risueñas.

—Naduto.

—Na-ru-to.

—Na-du-to —y sonreía nuevamente. Negó con la cabeza y lo dejó en el suelo dándole la mano para que no se cayera, aquellas cosas eran las que le daban más terror a la hora de ser niñera del pequeño Eri —. Na-ru-to —deletreaba bien. Bajó su vista al infante el cual le sonrió con inocencia. "_Eri no tiene la culpa"_… le sonrió con nostalgia y se agachó para abrazarlo con el fin de ocultar aquella cara angustiada que tenía, ninguno de los hijos de Sasuke tenía la culpa.

Aquella escena era firmemente seguida por unos oscuros orbes, los cuales estaban acompañados por unos más femeninos y brillosos.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —cuestionó Kakinawa mientras se alejaba un poco del joven padre.

—Pídeselo.

A lo lejos observaron cómo Naruto levantaba al niño entre sus brazos quien se carcajeaba feliz por haberlo hecho bien; el rubio se fijó en la fiesta que había organizado el Uchiha a su hijo: nada ostentoso, pero con las personas suficientes como para afianzar la paz.

—Naruto, me das a mi hijo —ni siquiera la quiso mirar, dejó al niño en el piso y se perdió por los pasillos; aquello era demasiado para él, demasiada felicidad y dolor.

—¿Ya te vas?

Demasiada agonía tras aquellos orbes negros entre las sombras, siempre acechante a sus pasos y emociones.

—Deberías negarte una vez —escuchó la voz de Sakura a sus espaldas rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Sabes que no puedo.

—¡Pero te está haciendo trizas Naruto!

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —apreciaba de reojo a su amiga quien intentaba darle algo de valor para salirse de allí, escapar de las garras del Uchiha y hacer su vida, pero ella creía que no lo intentaba, que no se esforzaba, ¡que no hacía nada!

—Tienes que intentarlo —una mano en su espalda… ¿cuántas manos llevaba ya en su espalda? Sonrió lleno de añoranza y endureció su mirada; si Sasuke Uchiha lo que buscaba era volverlo loco de tristeza en un piso llorando y clamando su nombre no lo lograría, porque nadie lo hundiría… al menos eso era lo que creía.

—Gracias Sakura-chan.

_Gracias._

El pelinegro se ocultó entre las sombras con una pequeña sonrisa macabra recordando la expresión su rubio amante al decir las últimas palabras, él conocía aquella expresión de sobra y sabía lo que aquello conllevaría: él lucharía, pero los Uchiha son inteligentes y siempre someten a su presa aún así encerrándolas en un calabozo.

—Justo lo que esperaba de ti Naruto.

* * *

La primera novia que Naruto tuvo fuera de la relación terminó muerta en una misión rango S; ¿Qué si el rubio lloró?... no, no lloró porque realmente no la amaba, tampoco la apreciaba ni mucho menos se sentía cómodo con ella, lo hizo por venganza de él para que este entendiera que dos podían jugar el mismo juego. Aquel desliz ocurrió dos meses después del cumpleaños de Eri, y en menos tres semanas su novia había muerto en sus manos, aquello era un lindo juego.

La segunda vez que Naruto intentó salir con alguien fue en un año y tres meses más, pero él era un hombre: Atori. Aquel crio era un buen chico, menor que él eso sí y toda una juventud por delante; no sabía cómo habían sucedido las cosas pero una vez fue a Konoha por petición de Eri para ver a su padrino, entró al despacho del Hokage encontrando a aquel niño muy cerca de su pertenencia con aquella sonrisa enamoradiza; lo analizó fijamente cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel niño era tan parecido a él y sonrió con prepotencia.

Al parecer aquel niño no midió sus deseos por el rubio ya que cuando abandonó la estancia él le pidió una cita con una voz tan ronca y deseable que era palpable para el rubio y la concurrencia, por supuesto que asintió gustoso mientras que de reojo observaba al Uchiha con una clara mueca de superioridad ante aquel hecho. Atori le gustaba al rubio, eso él lo sabía, y no era un secreto ante nadie. Lo presentó como pareja en una fiesta que organizaron sus amigos pero de allí a una semana Atori también murió en una misión y allí sí que su pequeño kitsune lloró.

—Vamos Naruto —otra vez de vuelta en el monumento a los caídos, donde el nombre de su compañero de vida estaba escrito allí recientemente —. No fue tu culpa —como si él lo creyera.

—Sí lo es… él no me quiere cerca de nadie —él era malo. Su enojo llegó hasta límites insospechados tomando sus cosas y partiendo al Oto sin siquiera pedir permiso: mataría a Sasuke. Se sentía solo y roto, roto porque el Uchiha lo había provocado, solo porque había asesinado a su pareja; a su querido Atori. Pasaba por las ramas con una increíble velocidad ya que no quería parar ni siquiera comer… a más tardar estaría en la noche en la casa de Sasuke.

Cuando pisó la aldea recuerdos de lo que habían hecho llegaron como una lenta tortura pasional, erótica y vengativa llenándolo de incertidumbre y miedo pero esta vez no se dejaría vencer. Caminó decidido por las calles con su capa ondeante llamando la atención de todos por su ceño fruncido, sin pedir permiso entró a aquella morada con los últimos bríos que le quedaron y percibió el chakra de Sasuke alejado del resto, casi como una clara insinuación a asesinarlo. Llegó a un lugar alejado en el bosque en donde él permanecía acostado admirando a la nada, esperándolo en silencio con una sonrisa claramente arrogante en sus labios.

—¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí Naruto? —¡lo odiaba!, odiaba amarlo y odiarlo a la vez, odiaba sentir que su corazón demitía de aquella orden inicial de golpearle hasta cansarse, odiaba sentirse así.

—¡¿Por qué?! —¿por qué lo hacía sufrir así?, ¿qué no comprendía?: ¡Él ya no era nadie!, era sólo un muñeco de su propiedad, ya estaba roto y solo… sólo quería algo de compañía… alguien quien lo comprendiera sin prejuicios ni odio.

—¿Por qué, qué? —y a Sasuke le gustaba verlo agonizar. Se tiró encima de él dándole un golpe certero en su quijada transmitiéndole todo el dolor que sentía, pequeñas lágrimas de frustración se agolparon en sus orbes pujando por salir cuando aquella sonrisa en el rostro contrario se acrecentó. Le golpeó el pecho con un poco de chakra logrado hacerlo escupir sangre y siguió así hasta que logró cortarle la mejilla con un kunai y dejarlo con diversos hematoma en su rostro y cuerpo, sentía la ira apoderarse de él, aquellos años en los cuales él le hacía lo que quería llegaban a su minerva haciéndola colapsar y gritar de dolor.

—¡¿Por qué maldita sea por qué?! —balbuceaba mientras estúpidamente le enterraba un kunai en la mano contraría logrando que el otro se quejara levemente, pero aun manteniendo aquella estúpida sonrisa en sus labios dándole a entender que a pesar de todo disfrutaba de su dolor. Observó la pálida mano contraria enterrada en la tierra con su kunai, aquella sangre burbujeaba un poco al salir pero el rostro impertérrito de su problema lo hacía colapsar, su cabeza le dolía ante el sólo hecho de que por mucho que hiciera o intentara dañar a Sasuke no lo conseguía.

—¿Me matarás? —inquirió con su voz ronca y seria cuando Naruto dirigió un kunai a su cuello presionando su yugular —, ¿me matarás? —volvía a insistir buscando aquellos orbes azules perdidos en un mar de sentimientos erráticos y apabullantes en su alma, sentía resquebrajarse ante su presencia y nuevamente profirió un gemido lastimero levantando su rostro sollozando de paso —… si lo vas a hacer, hazlo ya —animaba en son autodestructivo, porque sabía que la persona que tenía adelante si bien podía matarle ahora, el peso de su fallecimiento recaería al ver a Eri y su esposa solos, recaería cuando pensara en que él había matado a la persona que amaba, se volvería loco paulatinamente.

Sasuke se le estaba ofreciendo en una bandeja de plata. Un dolor cruzó por su corazón y su cabeza volviéndolo hacer gimotear de dolor, pero aún así no quitaba aquella arma de su lugar, la enterraba poco a poco haciéndolo sangrar en proceso a la persona que amaba por sobre todo, con aquellos cabellos cayéndole hacía atrás, su pálida piel y aquellos orbes negros y decididos, estaba sobre aquel cuerpo que tanto deseaba.

—¿Por qué? —volvía a preguntar más calmado pero aún con la sensación en la boca. Tenía ganas de regurgitar y llorar de impotencia, también tenía ganas de matarlo y matarse de paso… pero no, no lo podía matar porque ante todo lo que había hecho él aún amaba a Sasuke ridículamente.

—Porque mereces sufrir, agonizar y llorar hasta que me canse.

Y otra vez se volvió a someter ante su él, aunque su contrincante estuviese herido y sangrante, aunque sólo le diera órdenes de cómo moverse… él se volvió a someter bajo Uchiha Sasuke, y no sabía lo feliz que aquello le hacía.

De allí en adelante el rubio no pensó nunca más en encontrar una pareja, ¿para qué? Si él las mataba. Pero una noticia golpeó su sus sentidos cuando volvía a su villa completamente derrotado: Sasuke esperaba a su segundo hijo.

* * *

Uchiha Tetsuya nació el 14 de Agosto, cuando él estaba en una misión importante. Una águila del Oto le informaba aquella grata felicidad que poseía el menor de los Uchiha. Arrugó el papel entre sus manos con cizaña y siguió recorriendo el bosque sin cuidado buscando a la muerte de paso, anhelando dormir y no despertar jamás… pero lo único que encontró fue más dolor.

Él rehuía de ella no porque no le gustara, sino porque era la personificación de Sasuke hecha mujer incluido su difícil carácter. Natsuko era hermosa como lo era Sasuke, era decidida como lo era su perdición, era poderosa y despiadada como él también lo era… Natsuko era Sasuke ante sus ojos y por eso rehuía de ella; porque era un peligro tanto para su persona como para ella pero lamentablemente también tenía la terquedad y astucia.

—¿Por qué huyes de mí, acaso me tienes miedo? —su voz era sensual y arrulladora tan embriagante como la de Sasuke y tan peligrosa como la misma. Desvió sus orbes claras a sus papeles recién timbrados buscando con desesperación algo qué hacer, pero lo único que encontraba era que ya había trabajado lo suficiente como para tener una semana de descanso normal —… dime por qué —insistía ya más enojada mientras golpeaba la mesa meciendo las toneladas de informes allí —. Por favor —la miró fijamente por unos segundos maravillándose de tal mujer dándose cuenta de que aquello era lo peor que pudo haber hecho, se mordió el labio titubeando qué decir mientras que las orbes negras contrarias lo llevaban a una peligrosa quimera del idilio.

—Porque morirás y yo no te podré proteger.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque así sucedió con los anteriores.

Y se fue dejándola sola con algo en qué pensar y una semana después el Uchiha se enteró, pero esta vez haría algo por ella.

—Por favor Sasuke —por último rogar. No quería que más personas inocentes murieran por su causa, por la causa de ambos; no quería ver el nombre de Natsuko grabado en aquella piedra ni tampoco saber que fue su culpa por atraerle lo que haya gatillado su muerte, pero esta vez Sasuke estaba más despiadado que antes y mucho menos paciente.

—No lo mereces Naruto.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?!

—¿Tengo que responder eso? —no, no lo tenía que responder. Apretó sus puños furioso consigo mismo y se acercó con la clara intención de volver a golpearle hasta que le prometiera que no se metería con ella pero nuevamente el poseedor del sharingan tenía otros planes agarrando su garganta y lanzándolo en la pared, inmovilizando su cuerpo con el de él por completo.

—Dime Naruto, ¿quieres que ella viva? —susurraba demandante en su lóbulo haciéndolo estremecer por aquel aliento y fragancia que expelía su cuerpo llamándolo con una sorda palabra—, dime Naruto, ¿quieres que viva?

—S-sí… por favor Sasuke —con él era imposible ponerse arrogante, orgulloso o siquiera guardar algo de su dignidad; lo golpearía si no fuera por el hecho si sólo fuera él quien estuviese en problemas y no un tercero… ¿pero qué podía hacer? Ella no era nadie para Sasuke, pero era mucho para él.

—¿Te gusta?, ¿te gusta que te toque? —Sasuke pronunciaba aquellas palabras entre furioso y excitante, su mano desocupada agarró las muñecas contrarias y las estampó en la pared en un sordo sonido haciéndole saber que de allí no tenía escapatoria.

—No, no me gusta —sabía que Naruto se haría el fuerte aunque su mente y corazón le gritaran lo contrario. Natsuko apareció en su mente dándole un toque de celos disfrazado con odio bajo el nombre de aquella loca mujer. Admiró las confundidas orbes contrarias casi regocijándose por lo que leía en ellas: fiereza y sumisión; Uzumaki quería golpearle por todo lo que había hecho como hace más de una ocasión lo había permitido, pero también era consciente que ante el sólo hecho de un boicot ante él la persona que pagaría el precio por aquella estupidez no era otra sino que aquella chica, que por mucho que el contenedor protegiera él siempre se salía con la suya… no era un vengador por nada.

—¿No te gusta? —Naruto asintió furioso por lo que iba a hacer Sasuke ya que había soltado su garganta y se había alejado de él lo suficiente como para tocarlo, pero no demasiado como para dejar a so lóbulo en paz —… ¿no te gusta que te toque por debajo de tu capa, acaricie tu cuerpo y te haga gemir? —aquellas envenenadas palabras llegaron a sus oídos haciéndolos estremecer por la sola mención de noches sin dormir, porque él no lo podía evitar que su cuerpo gravitara al de Sasuke y le pidiera más y más.

—No —pero no exteriorizaría lo que sentía. La mano libre del vengador pasó por la ropa contraria sin tocarla, sólo ronzándola con ansiedad incitando a lo impúdico, y la respiración expulsada en su cuello no ayudaba mucho. Lo escuchó gemir prematuramente al sentir como bajaba por sus caderas levemente haciendo que como acto reflejo las meciera por más tacto… Naruto lo deseaba como a ninguna otra persona y él sabía aprovecharse de aquello, no por nada había sido su pareja durante un tiempo.

—Está bien —lo soltó de improvisto alejándose de él lentamente haciéndole ver el pecado que estaba cometiendo y maldijo a su boca por decirle aquello —. Tienes ocho meses Naruto.

—¿No la matarás?

—No, porque tú la alejaras de ella cuando el tiempo termine, si no lo haces la mataré.

—¿No me buscarás?

—No, porque tú te encargaras de ello —aquello lo susurró suavemente —. Anhelaras que te toque y te penetre, desearás nunca haberme dicho lo que me dijiste y extrañaras mis manos y juguetes porque eres mío Naruto, mío y de nadie más —y cuánta razón tenía, porque ante el sólo hecho de que Sasuke no lo hubiese sometido le daba rabia. Pero él no lo buscaría o por lo menos eso quería.

Natsuko se terminó enterando de toda la verdad tras someter a Sakura a un interrogatorio extensivo y cuando quiso hablar con Naruto él le dijo que ya había hablado con su 'captor', trazando un plan de que en aquellos seis meses se casaría con la mujer y así él no podría matarla; pero el Uchiha era inteligente, muy inteligente.

Uzumaki Naruto se casó el 28 de Octubre ante la presencia de su quebradero de cabeza y Ayumi con el pequeño Eri de dos años y el recién nacido Tetsuya de dos meses, pero lo que más le sorprendió al Uchiha era el hecho de que no intentara nada por interrumpir la boda y hacer sus juego sucios aquel día y eso era lo que más temía. Aquella misma noche se fueron dejándole un sabor amargo en su boca ya que irremediablemente él pedía la atención contraria.

—"_¿No caerás en su juego muchacho?" _—Kyuubi nuevamente irrumpía en sus pensamientos, tergiversando los hechos y sus razonamientos hasta el punto de llevarlo a la locura.

—"_Claro que no, él vendrá a mí como siempre" _—pronunciaba decidido en su psiquis.

—"_No lo creo, tú lo deseas"_ —aquel comentario no lo tomó por sorpresa, era inútil mentirse a sí mismo y a una entidad que te conocía tanto como sí mismo.

—"_¿Estás insinuando que Sasuke no me desea?" _—pensó a lo loco mientras sonreía al ver el vals de Sasuke y Natsuko, el ambiente estaba denso tras aquellas sonrisas fingidas.

—"_Sólo evidencio lo que presiento mocoso" _—aunque eso si lo descolocó, acaso… ¿acaso Sasuke no lo deseaba? Naruto no midió sus pensamientos, ni mucho menos se le cruzó la tonta idea de que Kyuubi lo estaba molestando, como tampoco pensó en que probablemente era otro plan de su tormento.

Y estúpidamente aquella misma noche él fue por Sasuke dejando a su esposa sola en casa durmiendo, porque ella ya lo sabía.

Se río de él los tres días que lo mantuvo cautivo en la ya conocida casa y le hizo cada cosa que Naruto le pedía dopado bajo aquellas ideas malsanas en aquella desquiciada mente, se estaba volviendo loco pero ya tenía protegida a Natsuko, de la cual ni siquiera se acordaba teniendo a Sasuke encima suyo adentrándose en él una y otra vez.

—¿Me deseas?

—S-sí.

—¿Quieres más?

—Sí.

—¿La amas?

—yo…

—¿La amas?

—No.

—Te daré un premio buena mascota.

Porque ahora él era su mascota. Regresando a Konoha su ahora esposa le dio una bofetada dejando las cosas así mientras que él se sentía miserable. Se preguntó si Ayumi le hacía lo mismo a Sasuke cuando regresaba por la mañana… se preguntó siquiera si la esposa del Uchiha le recriminaba algo.

Cuando el presente mes de Diciembre llegó al rubio le dieron la peor de las noticias por su esposa quien estaba temerosa a decirle: ella estaba embarazada, y ocultar un embarazo a Sasuke no era la mejor de las opciones.

Ayumi, por otro lado, se encargaba de llevar una vida normal que podía tener en esos momentos. Eri de tres años estaba inquieto y feliz por su hermano, mientras que Tetsuya lejos de llorar como lo hizo su hermano en un tiempo, era un niño callado y se quejaba sólo lo suficiente. Fue en unos de esos días en los cuales Sasuke se tomó un día libre para pasarlo con sus hijos que ella aprovechó de ir al Doctor, al parecer algo no andaba bien con su cuerpo desde que nacimiento de Tetsuya y quería saber si aquello realmente perjudicaría en el traspaso de leche.

—Uchiha Ayumi-sama, bienvenida, enseguida le atenderemos —la madre de veintitrés años esperó en la sala un tiempo hasta que su médico de cabecera estuviera desocupado, lo cual no tomó mucho tiempo.

—Ayumi-chan —el señor Hikari era buena persona y sobretodo confidencial de ella.

—Hikari-san, vine por lo de --—

—Sí, vamos pasa al consultorio —pero las cosas no salieron como ella quería. Al parecer su útero no estaba bien desarrollado, ni mucho menos preparado para embarazos tan seguidos o de alto riesgo lo que ponía en peligro no sólo a ella, sino a sus pequeños hijos nonatos. Apretó su Quimono completamente enojada consigo misma ya que lo único que podía hacer por Sasuke no se lo podía dar más… pero aquella suicida idea atravesó por su cabeza haciéndola tomar una riesgosa decisión.

—No le diga nada a Sasuke.

—Pero… Ayumi, estás en un estado delicado el sólo hecho de quedar preñada nuevamente significaría una--—

—Sé lo que significa —interrumpió insolente ante su doctor —, pero aquello… Sasuke siempre quiso tener niños, y aún así me muera se los daré. Por favor, no le diga nada a Sasuke.

La ética era a lo único que podía apelar la muchacha, y Sasuke nunca se enteró... por algunos años.

Sakura se encargó de que con el bebé del Rokudaime todo marchara bien, mientras que el de orbes azules bajó a su esposa de la lista de ninjas activos para su seguridad siendo siempre acompañada de dos escoltas a todos lados, pero Sasuke no estaba muy feliz y lo demostró cuando después de cinco meses fue a ver a Naruto en una situación poco usual en un lugar demasiado distante. Aquel día la joven madre había decido despejarse con su esposo a solas, quería hablar del bebé y cómo seguirían encubriendo su embarazo ya que su estómago ya estaba algo grande para decir que había engordado, pero aquella oscura mirada contraria con aquella oscura capa y aquel chakra tan espeluznante llamó la atención de ambos alertándolos del peligro.

—¿Dónde me escondo? —murmuraba apresurada y angustiada de perder al hijo que estaba engendrando.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso, ¿no lo creen? —aquella voz socarrona y presencia llamativa irrumpió en el pequeño claro que estaban. Naruto cubrió a Natsuko con su cuerpo y mirada desafiante mientras que la aludida se escondía detrás de él evitando el contacto ocular con el poseedor del sharingan.

—¿A qué viniste? —espetó el rubio decidido, al parecer el mayor no sabía nada… aún.

—Deshazte de ella.

—Me diste ocho meses —rebatía decidido ante las palabras del contrario.

—Yo decido qué hacer Naruto —su voz… su voz era suave y amenazante, casi como un siseo de un mal preludio logrando estremecer a la menor quien se encontraba ocultándose tras la espalda de su esposo, aquella persona que amaba.

—¡No, no lo haré!, no la puedes matar, recuerda el trato que hicimos —trató de argumentar desesperando mientras intentaba lograr un plan para salvarla a ella y a su primogénita, pero los astutos ojos contrarios sospecharon, así como el doble chakra que tenía la mujer sin pelear. Fijo su vista en la pequeña maraña de cabellos negros tras su espalda amenazándola con la mirada, pero aquello no intimido mucho al rubio.

—Quiero verla —aquel presentimiento. Fijo sus orbes en las claras encontrando en ellas temor y fiereza, pero no temor por él, si no por ella.

—¡No me obligarás! —decidido a no dejar las cosas así por el momento creó cinco Bushin con el afán de protegerse… de protegerlos.

—No sea estúpido _Hokage-sama_, tiene las de perder, ¿o es que no ve que tiene a _alguien_ a quien defender?

—¡No me importa, no le tocarás ni un cabello!

Refinó su oscura mirada viendo el terreno, Naruto parecía decidido a pelear como también a ocultar a aquella tonta mujer que le estaba quitando la atención otorgándole felicidad al rubio, felicidad que él no le daría.

—¿Por qué la ocultas?

—¡No tengo por qué responder!

—"_Hn… siempre tan impulsivo"_ — pensó el Uchiha cuando el Jinchuuriki se abalanzó sobre él intentando golpearle y alejarlo con desesperación mientras tenía a dos Bunshin con ella. Logró hacer el rasengan exasperado, pero que los sentimientos te dominen en una batalla era el peor de las equivocaciones, no lo iba a saber él.

Utilizando su Sunshin lo esquivó enviándolo a un lejano árbol acercándose hasta la chica quien lo observaba algo asustada cubriéndose su vientre.

—"_No puede ser" _—frunció lo bastante enojado el ceño y con una sola mirada de su Sharingan eliminó aquellos estorbosos Bunshin acercándose lentamente hasta la chica alzando las manos con las cuales protegía su vientre y viendo a través de su cuerpo.

—Está preñada —escupió lo bastante enojado sacando una katana enfurecido y llevándola al cuello de la chica casi lentamente.

—¡NO! —de un parpadeo el rubio llegó hasta Natsuko arrodillándose ante el contrario cubriendo el vientre contrario con la mitad de su cuerpo —… es mi hija, es mía —repetía como mantra mientras se afianzaba más al cuerpo contrario.

—Lo puede abortar.

—¡Tiene cinco meses bastardo! —vociferaba intentando alejarla, pero el mayor la agarró por sus cabellos fijando su carmesí mirada a la mujer intimidándola. Ella no podía hacer nada, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar con un Kage, ni tan estúpida como para dejar las cosas así dejándose llevar por la misericordia del contrario.

—Por fa--—

—¡Cállate! —quien ni siquiera la dejaba hablar. Aquella mirada escarlata con sus tomoes era intimidante y por fin comprendió qué era lo que decía Sakura y Naruto cuando de arriesgar la vida ante un Uchiha era una muerte segura.

—"_Naruto…" _—de reojo miró a su esposo con su cabeza enterrada en su vientre suplicando tener a su hijo, sabía que el rubio por mucho que los quisiera nunca mataría al Uchiha porque ya lo había intentado, él era una especie de muñeca vacía sumergiéndose en la locura existencial.

—Escúchame atentamente que no lo repetiré —les dijo a ambos roncamente —. Nacerá y tú te desaparecerás —informaba manteniendo su mirada fija en aquella estúpida mujer —, y aquel bebé lo criará el inútil de tu esposo… si no me hacen caso ya verán lo que pasará.

Así Naruto perdió a Natsuko el 11 de Julio; aquel día había ganado y perdido algo importante.

* * *

Ayumi bajó la cabeza acongojada por mentirle a Sasuke, por mentirle a sus hijos y a sus amigos sólo para tener la felicidad de su esposo: ella no podía tener más hijos, sin embargo tras tres años de tener a Tetsuya se había embarazado de nuevo en contra de los dichos de Sasuke quien a pesar de estar sólo utilizándola se preocupaba por ella.

—Te dije que no lo hicieras —mascullaba cuando su esposa le informó el por qué de su repentino malestar.

—Pero yo quiero darte hijos, así tú eres feliz.

—¿Y por eso nos mientes?, sabes que Eri está muy preocupado —espetaba frustrado paseándose por la habitación como perro enjaulado.

—Sólo uno más, no es tan riesgoso.

—Podrías morir. ¿Cómo criaré tres niños yo solo?, joder Ayumi —estaba enojado. Aquel día en su despacho le habían informado que su esposa se había desmayado en un acto de beneficencia y que se encontraba delicada, Eri de cinco quien traía de la mano a Tetsuya quiso ir donde su madre mientras que su Ototo estiraba sus brazos en dirección a Sasuke; pero vaya sorpresa que le dieron.

—Abortarás.

—No puedo, tengo cinco meses —aquello shockeo sin dudas al mayor, ¡¿cinco meses?! ¡¿cómo carajos no se había dado cuenta?! Se encontraba furioso y ansioso a la vez, quería darle el sermón de la vida a Ayumi como también abrazarla por la noticia… él siempre quiso una familia grande y unida, él siempre quiso tener muchos niños revoloteando a su alrededor.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, cuándo estuvieses en labor? —cuestionó con sorna a lo que ella negó con una sonrisa, aquellos años conviviendo con el Uchiha le había enseñado muchas cosas y una de ellas era aprender a diferenciar cuándo estaba preocupado y ansioso.

—Estaré bien, tu hija estará bien —una niña, una hermosa niña.

El primer día en la academia ninja —tras un mes de aquel suceso—, para Eri fue toda una novedad. Su padre le había dicho que estaba lo suficientemente preparado para ingresar en ella tras darle la noticia que tendría una hermanita, y se sorprendió de que su madre ocultara su estómago bajo aquel jutsu que su padre lo llamó Henge. El vientre abultado de su madre era algo pequeño pero sin duda emocionante ya que no se acordaba mucho cuando nació Tetsuya, pero estaba enormemente feliz de tener más hermanos. Aquel día su padre, madre, hermano, Aiko —la hija de su Oji-san— y el tío Naruto lo fueron a dejar a petición de él. Su Oto-san le regaló su primer juego de kunai mientras que su madre le dijo que tuviera cuidado acariciando se su vientre. Su Oji-san Naruto le dijo que ante cualquier clase aburrida siempre podía escaparse por la ventana ante la mirada reprobatoria de su padre y madre, pero él no era tonto, como Uchiha que era tenía que ser el orgullo de su clan y de su padre quien le revolvió el cabello, golpeó su cabeza con dos de sus dedos y le dijo que entrara… aquel día era el más feliz de su vida.

—Crecen rápido, ¿no? —Ayumi miró a la pequeña Aiko quien reposaba en su espalda con dos años y algunos meses, mientras que el segundo hijo de Sasuke iba entre los brazos del mayor pidiendo también entrar a la escuela ninja como su hermano.

—Sí —aseveraba mientras corría su mirada, se sentía culpable al verla con aquel vientre mientras que segundos antes Sasuke lo había sometido en el baño de la casa.

—No me corras la cara, sé cuando él lo hace —"_se coloca más feliz, es imposible no saberlo"_.

¿Qué diría Naruto si se entera que Sasuke lo sigue amando de aquella manera tan obsesiva?

'El tiempo no pasa en vano', eso era lo que decía Kakashi cada vez que veía a Aiko jugar con Tetsuya, aquellos niños eran tan unidos como lo fue él y Sasuke en algún tiempo de su retorcida amistad. Su hija había sacado sus orbes claras y llamativas pero se sobreponía ante la penetrante mirada de su madre, su cuerpo era menudo como una niña de tres años recién cumplidos, mientras que su largo cabello negro con irónicos reflejos dorados llamaban la atención de cualquier ser humano, si él hubiera sido mujer no dudaría en decir que aquella niña era tanto de Sasuke como de él. Aquellos revoltosos infantes estaban jugando a los ninjas, Tetsuya con un shuriken de plástico apuntaba a su hija quien permanecía escondida en un arbusto no muy alejado de Eri quien estaba entrenando con un tronco.

Muy al contrario de Eri, los cabellos de Tetsuya salieron más parecidos a su padre con aquel levantamiento anti-gravitacional y aquellas mechas meciéndose en su rostro aniñado siendo la réplica exacta del mayor, mientras que Eri poseía más características de su madre tanto en sus orbes como en su respingada nariz dándole un toque quizás más andrógino para ser recién un niño.

En contra de sus pensamientos dejó a los niños en el campo de entrenamiento número cuatro de Konoha a cuidado de Kakashi quien parecía ayudarle subliminalmente al primogénito Uchiha cómo lanzar correctamente el artefacto ganándose las típicas respuestas de los hijos de Sasuke: "_Si no puedo solo no soy un Uchiha"_.

El pelinegro miraba frustrado la sala de operaciones, había ido a Konoha con el fin de una cumbre comercial entre las seis grandes aldeas, Ayumi había insistido tanto ir como familia —a pesar de su embarazo de alto riesgo—, y sobre todo la petición de sus dos hijos hostigándolo a diario que decidió ceder, pero nunca pensó que tan sólo al pisar el suelo del país del fuego a su esposa de le adelantara un mes el parto y aquello sólo podía darle tétricos resultados.

Naruto se había llevado a los niños al verlos tan tensos hacía ya tres horas, mientras que Rindo —quien había ido a saludar a Ayumi— fue quien dio pie a la alarma asustando al Uchiha y yéndose con su mujer en brazos, rogando a kami que no les pasara nada; Ayumi era y será parte importante de su vida, más que como madre de sus hijos, como aquella amiga que lo sabía comprender a pesar de amar obsesivamente a otro hombre y no repudiarlo por aquel hecho, comprender a tal grado que había aceptado aquel egoísta trato y por supuesto: ser su confidente.

—_Estaré bien _—era lo único que le había dicho cuando la encerraron en aquella sala a la cual tenía prohibido el paso por una Sakura quien aparte de mirarle de mala forma por todo lo hecho a Naruto, le dijo que daría todo lo que podía.

—_Aquellos niños no tienen la culpa _—¡joder que lo sabía! Sus niños eran tan inocentes que a veces se sentía culpable y despreciables al traerlos al mundo con sólo dos objetivos completamente egoístas: Revivir su clan y vengarse de Naruto. Nunca pensó que tan sólo al verlos aquel escozor en lo que parecía ser su corazón se presentara de manera incesante cuando Eri le pedía un consejo sobre algo o lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de orgullo, o cuando su pequeño Tetsuya le pedía los brazos para sentirse protegido. Una mano en su hombro recayó sobre él para darle apoyo, apoyo que no se merecía que sin embargo recibía.

—Todo saldrá bien, ella es una mujer fuerte —Rindo le sonrió traspasándole así su energía y él perdidamente asintió remembrando cada momento de su vida en el cual anteponía su venganza en contra de todos sus deseos siempre sumergiéndose en la oscuridad que se acrecentaba en sus sueños.

—No coloques aquella cara Sasuke-teme, te vez horriblemente débil con ella —a veces cuando estaba solo deseaba nunca haber hecho lo que hizo, porque era en estos momentos en los cuales anhelaba el calor de Naruto con todos sus mimos y palabras de amistad y cariño que tenía solamente para él. Quiso gemir por sus errores, pero no lo hizo, se mantendría como aquel déspota hombre hasta que muriera.

El 30 de Abril nació la hermosa Uchiha Himeko, la primera niña del matrimonio Uchiha-Kakinawa. La menor que sólo pesando unos pobres dos kilos con aquel cuerpo tan débil y quebradizo llevada a una incubadora, mientras que su madre permanecía en riesgo vital, pero dentro de todo estable rogando porque su hija sobreviviera.

—No tendremos más hijos —asintió a pesar de que mentía, Ayumi daría la vida por ellos y no le importaba morir por la causa.

Uzumaki veía los orbes oscuros de preocupación del Uchiha, tanto por su hija como por su esposa a la cual mataría por obtener aquellas miradas y palabras que parecían de ser de confort por el momento que estaban viviendo. Su corazón se pulverizó hace tiempo, en el preciso momento en el cual dejó a Natsuko irse de su vida con la única promesa de que cuidaría de Aiko y le enviaría por lo menos una foto al año de su pequeña… no dudaba que ella sufría aquella irremediable pérdida.

Como Hokage que era él podía pasar por todos los pabellones del hospital, adentrándose en la sala de natalidad yéndose a las incubadoras y buscando la de pequeña y débil Himeko, la cual vio con mayor protección. La observó con su fría mirada azul tirando a violeta y sucumbiendo a las órdenes asesinas de Kyuubi: la quería matar.

Dirigió su mano al que sería el enchufe que le daba aquella vitalidad, y la dejaría expirar ante el tiempo y la desesperanza de que nunca más aquellos orbes verían la luz, y sólo sería un estúpido feto bajo tierra con el nombre de Himeko Uchiha, el tercer hijo de Sasuke.

—_Vamos, tú lo deseas _—enfatizaba la socarrona voz del zorro en su interior, vibrando ante la anticipación de los hechos y pereciendo a desconectarla —. _Ella morirá, y el Uchiha no podrá hacer nada _—la demoniaca sonrisa en su mente retumbaba una y otra vez y apreció el llanto desesperado de la menor, aquellas imperceptibles lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas colocándose roja y desesperada por el abrupto cambio de presión y temperatura, aquel llanto desgarrador. Apreció cómo aquellos signos vitales decaían peligrosamente la desesperación de aquel ser que ni siquiera podía defenderse —. _Monstruo _—gritaba alabando el kitsune en su interior mientras el Jinchuuriki no hacía nada.

—¡Himeko-chan, Himeko-chan! —gritaba alguien en el exterior, alguien a quien no reconocía —, ¡Oji-san has algo o morirá! —lágrimas, aquel niño era Eri quien recién había llegado —, haz algo Oji-san —sollozaba el menor dejándose caer en el piso mientras que él permanecía impasible.

—¡¿Qué son esos gritos?! —lo único que sintió fue un fuerte empujón y lo demás se convirtió en difusas palabras y un negro absoluto.

Al despertar se encontró con una habitación blanca y oscura, conectado solamente al suero y la máquina que tanto le incomodaba. Remembró aquellos momentos en la cual la pequeña niña de Sasuke parecía gritar ayuda mientras que sus pensamientos se volvían coléricos y asesinos; sintió una opresión en el pecho ante el hecho de que probablemente aquella niña ya no estuviese viva y gimió de dolor.

—_¿No era eso lo que querías? _—una voz diferente a la del Kyuubi llegó a sus oídos, pero mentalmente contestaba.

—_Sí… _

—_¿Te sientes mejor?_

—_No._

—_¿Cómo le darás la cara a Sasuke?_

—_No lo haré._

—_¿Entonces qué harás?_

—_Me mataré._

—_Él no te dejará._

—_Sasuke no me vigilará por siempre… él tiene hijos y una esposa._

—_¿Y Aiko?, ¿qué pasará con ella?_

—_¡NO LO SÉ!, déjame en paz no quiero oírte ni pensar, ¿qué es esto?_

—_Esto es la locura…_

—¿Te sientes mejor? —se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de una mujer a su costado, encontrando a Sakura revisando sus signos vitales y el suero que goteaba cada tanto, la mirada jade penetrante le dijo lo decepcionada que estaba de él, y lo miserable que debía de sentirse… ¿acaso había muerto?

—Yo…

—Está viva, aunque débil. Dame gracias al no decirle a Sasuke quién fue el culpable y borrar un poco la memoria de Eri —el rubio asintió quedadamente mientras miraba por su ventana el desolado panorama de la calle sintiéndose completamente perdido y solo.

—Lo siento —susurró tras un tiempo de silencio apretando las blancas sábanas y cerrando sus ojos completamente furioso consigo mismo — No sé lo que me pasó, de repente la vi allí sola sin que nadie la protegiera y pensé en Sasuke y después todo se me vino encima, Kyuubi me dijo algo que no escuche bien y después puro llanto y negro —balbuceaba rápidamente tratando de explicarse ante erráticas palabras todo lo que había hecho y sentido con todo lo sucedido, y recién cayó ante el miserable hecho de que todo aquello lo había pagado con un bebé que no tenía la culpa de todos los sucesos.

—Naruto tú no estás solo en esto, ¿por qué te empeñas en apartarte y no dejar que te ayudemos?... a veces pienso que a ti te gusta estar así con Sasuke y dejar que te use y aquellas veces quiero golpearme ante el hecho de que quizás Sasuke tenga razón: eres un simple muñeco viejo.

¿Gustarle?... ¿gustarle que el mayor lo utilizara como se le antojara?, no… no le gustaba pero él era adicto a su persona, era adicto ante sus caricias y su mirada porque él quería ser el centro de vida de Sasuke ante todo, él quería ser la esposa, madre y persona con la cual compartiera su lecho.

—_Estás loco._

Y él sabía cuánta verdad había allí.

Decir que era una muñeca de porcelana era tonto porque no lo era, sólo representaba a un hombre vacío que se volvía agresivo ante la presencia de determinadas personas, tales como a aquellas chicas y chicos que se parecían furiosamente a Sasuke mientras que ante él y sus hijos era sólo un tío y amante apasionado: su doble vida.

Habían pasado años ya… Aiko con apenas once años se declaró a Tetsuya quien acababa de cumplir los doce, aquella fue la sorpresa más degradante y triste que le pudo haber dado porque al parecer los Uchihas tenían una especie de imán sobre los Uzumakis sin importar el sexo. El pelinegro mostró tanta sorpresa como él y Ayumi cuando ambos niños aparecieron sonrosados anunciando que serían una pareja, y hasta cierto punto Sasuke también creyó que era una maldición ante el hecho de que su pequeño niño sucumbiera ante aquellas orbes claras y actitud querible ante todos.

—Tú Oto-san y el mío parecían algo raros —la infantil voz de Aiko llegó ante el buenmozo Tetsuya quien asintió con aquel estoicismo heredado de su padre, pero siempre con aquella vivaz expresión.

—Oka-san parecía que tenía miedo —informaba Eri al llegar junto a Tetsuya y Aiko.

—Es verdad, ¿Y Meko-chan?

—Enferma, desde pequeña ha sido así —informó Tetsuya mientras le decía a Eri con una mirada que irían de paseo por las calles de Oto.

—¿Por qué será?

—Al parecer porque nació antes de lo establecido, Oka-san siempre está preocupada por ella, y Oto-san es demasiado sobre-protector.

—Oto-chan es igual, solamente que me deja salir con Umiko-chan y Hiru.

— "_Pequeños inocentes" _—a lo lejos Naruto los observaba irse de la mano conversando de sus familias —. "_Si tan sólo supieran" _—sintió los brazos fuertes de Sasuke envolverlo y se preparó nuevamente para recibirlo y pensó que quizás sería bueno matar a su vecino lentamente —"… _después de todo nadie se entera" _—su vecino se parecía un poco a Sasuke.

Aquella noche no tan sólo Naruto se volvió golpeado en su orgullo, sino que también recibieron la peor noticia que pudieron haberles hecho a ambos quienes miraron casi agonizantes a Ayumi.

—Estoy embarazada Sasuke, y tengo seis meses —aquellas noticias que siempre le ocultaba al pelinegro pero lo decía cuando él estaba.

Increíblemente aquella noche Sasuke no tuvo sexo con él ni tampoco lo hizo retorcerse de un dolor Psicológico, sino que lo tomó entre sus brazos llevándolo a una lejana habitación de su hogar, lo recostó allí y le dijo que no se moviera, que solamente quería su calor.

—Te amo Sasuke —aunque él no le pidió declararse ni mucho menos abrazarlo cuando sintió por primera vez al Uchiha.

—Ella morirá —y así fue. Ayumi se fue el 10 de Octubre dando a luz a unos niños a los siete meses quienes se debatían entre la vida y la muerte, dejando por primera vez a Sasuke en tal estado de estoicismo total.

—Vamos Sasuke, necesitas descansar —tontamente él lo apoyaba desquiciándose al saber que aquel estado era por Ayumi quien ya no estaba con ellos, y por sus hijos que probablemente morirían.

—No.

—Vamos a casa —aunque sea una vez Naruto quería mentirse y parecer una esposa preocupada, por primera vez quiso vivir un sueño en donde el pelinegro se acostaba al lado derecho de la cama abrazándolo con ímpetu tratando de apaciguar aquellos sentimientos de pérdida, él quiso ser su esposa aunque sea una noche.

Porque ahora lo único que viviría sería una completa y absurda mentira.

* * *

**U**n rápido Flash por la vida de ambos, es algo así como la historia acontecida para dar pie al siguiente capítulo que es mi favorito. Les contaré que borre y rehíce este escrito tres o cuatro veces no sabiendo cómo colocarlo, pero creo que este resultado es el mejor. Bien ahora contestaré sus preguntas antes que me las hagan.

_¿Por qué Gaa no narró más el amor de Natsuko por Naruto?: _Porque era obvio que es similar al de Ayumi por Sasuke.

_¿Por qué la infancia de los pequeños pasó tan jodidamente rápida?: _Porque es una introducción al siguiente capítulo. No me servían los niños tan pequeños —sí los gemelos—. Era esto o saltarme al otro chapter y creo que no serían muy felices. Por cosa de años les diré que Eri tiene trece, Tetsuya y Aiko-chan once y diez. Naruto y Sasuke treinta y dos.

_¿Por qué Ayumi y Natsuko desaparecen?: _Ayumi estaba destinada a morir, ella sólo era la consciencia de Sasuke. Natsuko es un regalo para ustedes, querían a alguien quien sacara a Naruto un poco de su obsesión y se los di tan pronto como se las quité xD.

_¿Y por qué Naruto sigue tan OOC?: _Por si no se dieron cuenta, está loco.

Muchas respuestas por ahora. Espero sus comentarios y lamento si los sucesos son demasiado rápidos para ustedes, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacer dos capítulos de 'relleno' de la vida familiar y agonizante de Naruto, sólo quería explicar las bases de la relación de ahora en adelante. Naruto tiene una hija y Sasuke cinco y eso era lo que quería contar.

Espero sus comentarios como antes, la verdad disfruté mucho leyéndolos, comprendiéndolos así algunos me descolocaran. Me doy cuenta de que tengo público variado.


	9. Al final él se ha perdido

* * *

Errores

Por: Gaa

* * *

Al final… él se ha perdido

**Su** retorcida mente no daba abasto, ver la sangre correr por sus manos era placentero, más aún al desfigurar la cara de aquel ninja que se parecía a su tormento en su manera de ser.

—"_Nadie es como él" _—aunque sabía bien que aquello era la única escapatoria que tenía desde hacía años: matar. La voz del Kyuubi resonaba en su mente como cánticos demenciales acerca de su estado, y dándole vagas ideas de cómo seguir descuartizando aquel cuerpo. Con las uñas largas —debido a su situación semi-demoniaca— extirpó la cabeza sin miramientos dejando la sangre correr mientras veía con sus carmines ojos la escena.

Se carcajeó fuertemente mientras que con su katana cortaba trozo a trozo aquella carne aún blanda esparciendo aquel espeso líquido vital por el césped diciendo despiadadas palabras de sed de muerte. Una vez cercenado la mayoría de aquel cuerpo lo quemó para no dejar evidencias y realizó un Henge para ocultar las manchas de su blanca capa de Rokudaime. Caminó con una sonrisa hasta el restaurant en donde se encontraría Aiko esperándolo para almorzar; no había nada como asesinar antes de comer, era casi como un aperitivo.

Las voces en su mente clamaban por asesinar a cuanta persona apareciera, y su estado paranoico no ayudaba mucho porque a tal paso iba que veía a gente parecida a Sasuke por todos lados, aquello no era lo mejor, él no estaba sano y lo comprendió cuando vio a Aiko mirar arrogantemente a un niño.

—_Mátala._

—_Es parecida a Sasuke._

—_Incluso tiene su forma de ser._

—Ella es mi hija —repitió casi apaciguando aquellas voces… no, aquello no estaba bien.

—_Lo deseas… deseas ver su sangre correr._

—_Anhelas desfigurar aquel rostro tan hermosamente parecido…_

—_Acéptalo._

—_Acéptalo…_

—_La quieres a ella _—las voces en su cabeza no paraban de recriminarle aquel hecho, sentía la confusión apoderarse de su cuerpo y cuando estaba decidido a hacer algo al respecto Aiko volteó su rostro mostrándole aquella esplendorosa sonrisa sólo a él.

Únicamente a él, como Sasuke cuando está en problemas.

—_Es igual a él._

—_Mátala._

—_Descuartízala._

—_Asesínala _—las voces se estaban acentuando y pronto tenía la intensión de irse corriendo, pero Aiko se movió rápidamente abrazando a su padre por la cintura y hundiendo su infantil rostro como Sasuke.

—_Como Sasuke siempre lo ha hecho._

—_Porque ella rompe la regla._

—_Ella debe morir _—sus orbes se colocaron brillosos ante el hecho de sólo pensar en matarla. Apretó con fuerza aquel menudo cuerpo que se le hacía tan conocido y le sonrió nostálgicamente tras acariciarle sus negros cabellos.

—¡Oto-chan qué gusto verte!

—_Ella es Sasuke._

—Lamento el retraso Aiko-chan.

—_Sólo merece morir._

—¿Qué estabas haciendo To-chan, te esperé mucho tiempo.

—_Nadie debe parecerse a él._

—Me entretuve entrenando.

—_Él es único._

—¡Joo!, podrías avisarme —aquella sonrisa tan parecida.

—_Su sangre debe correr._

—Lo haré Ai-chan.

—_Asesínala _—aquellas palabras vueltas un eco en su minerva, sucumbiendo su psiquis y apretando su corazón.

—Te quiero Ai-chan —_de verdad la quiero._

* * *

Hoy irían de visita a Konoha, sus niños iban pasos más atrás.

Eri iba a la cabecera con Tetsuya y Himeko quien se entretenía mirando las distintas ninjas todos esquivando y saltando las ramas como buenos Shinobis, siempre atentos. En sus brazos llevada sosteniendo a Kaiya y Kiseki: sus dos hijos varones gemelos. Al parecer Hime se iba a quedar siendo la única mujer.

Observó de reojo cómo sus hijos parecían emocionados estando en sus brazos y sintiendo el vaivén que hacía su cuerpo al saltar las ramas. Tras dos años de su nacimiento se había dedicado sólo a su familia dejando relegada su venganza, por lo cual ahora iría a retomarla; sus pequeños ya no estaban tan débiles como el comienzo y Himeko siempre tenía medicamentos en los pergaminos que transportaba, Tetsuya parecía el más emocionado por ir a ver a Aiko a quien sólo veía los veranos e inviernos y algunos días de misiones.

—¿Cuánto falta Oto-san? —Kaiya cuestionaba con sus innegables orbes oscuros y facciones aniñadas. Su sonrisa era natural debido a que por mucho que no cambiara su expresión sus tres hijos mayores le habían ayudado a pasar por aquellos difíciles momentos y nunca culpando a los gemelos, a los cuales se les dijo que su madre había fallecido meses después producto de una infección para no hacerlos sentir culpables.

—Nos queda medio día, acamparemos aquí —enfatizó con el tono de voz suficiente para que sus otros hijos descendieran al claro y comenzaran a formar el campamento sin sus instrucciones. Hime fue por agua y Tetsuya por madera para la cocina mientras que Eri se encargaba de formar la casa con aquel extraño jutsu que aprendió de Yamato en una de las tantas misiones compartidas.

—Kaiya, Kiseki pueden ir a jugar pero no se alejen tanto —los pequeños asintieron al mismo tiempo mientras corrían por el claro buscando cosas entre los arbustos o algún animal.

—¿No crees que eres demasiado condescendiente Oto-san? —consultaba Eri cuando vio a los niños hacer demasiado ruido para atraer a los demás shinobis viajeros o bandidos.

—Tú comenzaste a entrenar a los tres años, no tengo que tener preferencia por ninguno —murmuró decididamente mientras que fijaba sus orbes negros en sus hijos para que no les sucediera nada.

—No era e--—

—¿Entonces qué? —volvió a cuestionar mientras se daba vuelta y ponía toda su atención en su hijo quien apretó sus puños.

—Les prestas demasiada atención… y ya nos dejaste de lado.

Él no merecía una familia y lo sabía, tampoco merecía actuar como lo hacía.

—_Sólo por mis hijos _—murmuraba mientras con una socarrona sonrisa se acercaba a su hijo de quince años y lo abrazaba ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

—Aún te falta crecer Eri —murmuraba mientras removía su cabello —, ni siquiera te sale vello en ninguna parte —bromeo sarcásticamente —… y aunque lo hagas siempre serás mi hijo pero aquí hay una diferencia: Yo puedo confiar en que tú te defiendas y sepas cuales son las malas decisiones —_no como yo_ —_, _puedes pelear y saber qué hacer, ellos están indefensos hasta que aprendan; debes tenerlo en mente.

—_Mentiroso._

—_Impostor._

—_Hipócrita._

—_Cínico._

—"_Ya sé que soy todo eso" _—pensó amargamente mientras un sinfín de palabras llovían en su mente — "_ya lo sé…"._

—Eri, ve y busca a tus hermanos, se están demorando mucho —el mayor asintió recompuesto y se fue por el mismo camino el cual tomaron sus hermanos, mientras que Sasuke caminaba en busca de sus inquietos gemelos —que no sabían de quién lo había sacado—. Pero no dio muchos pasos cuando una ensordecedora explosión se sintió en la dirección la cual habían tomado sus hijos.

—¡ERI!

_Ellos no…_

—¡HIMEKO!

_Ellos no por favor._

—¡TETSUYA!

_Sé que no lo merezco… pero ellos no, no tienen la culpa._

—¡Oto-san!

_Déjenme ser egoísta una vez más._

—¡Kaiya, Kiseki! —estaba frustrado. Los gemelos gritaban su nombre con énfasis mientras que del otro costado las explosiones cada vez se hacían más fuertes —. Confiaré en ellos —creó un Bunshin el cual mandó hasta sus hijos dándole la explícita orden de sólo intervenir si veía a sus hijos con demasiados problemas y se fue con los gemelos en silencio; ahora tenía que pensar con la mente fría.

A pasos sigilosos como un buen Kage se adentró por las ramas y arbustos en busca de un indicio de algo o chakra, sus hijos seguían gritando por aquel lado pero no estaba del todo seguro de si se trataban de ellos así que activó su sharingan ante la presencia de cualquier Genjutsu o trampa, pero hoy la suerte estaba de su lado o no. Los gemelos yacían atados en el centro del claro gritando desesperados y sobre todo solos: allí había una trampa.

Retrocedió con cuidado sus pasos y bordeó la zona tratando de no pensar en las explosiones aledañas y se concentró en buscar a aquellos shinobis que le tendían una trampa. Tres de ellos estaban cerca de sus hijos, dos en las copas y percibía seis chakras dispersos en el área, eran algo descuidados pero nunca se tenía que fiar. Podía enviar a un Bunshin por cada uno de ellos pero sería mejor coger a sus hijos de frente para que se sintieran más protegidos y dejaran de alterarse tanto.

—¡Oto-san! —vociferaban asustados al unisón. Respiró profundo y se preparó para todo, desactivó su sharingan y dejó un solo bunshin de ayuda para sacar a sus hijos de allí cuando él ya los pusiera salvo y cuando siquiera pensó en pisar el claro una lluvia de kunais y shuriken se dirigieron a los menores. Tenía que actuar rápido.

Los protegió con una gran ráfaga de viento y desactivó todas las posibles trampas cubriendo lo más posible a sus hijos con su cuerpo.

—No os servirá esconderse para siempre, se metieron con mis hijos —murmuró suavemente, casi como una amenaza lenta y tortuosa —, con los hijos de Uchiha Sasuke —sintió diversas explosiones cerca de donde se encontraban y luego estaban rodeados de shinobis.

—Con que Uchiha ¿eh? —la voz de aquel ninja le llegó. Giró su rostro y vio al que parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo —, veamos qué puedes hacer con mis shinobis BINGO impostor. Los Uchiha están en el Oto.

Pobre ingenuo.

No perdió mucho tiempo ya que el nivel ninja era casi decadente para él. Activó su Mangekyo y su batalla finalizó tras los gritos de agonía de sus 'contrincantes'. Deshizo los Bunshin que tenían supliendo a sus hijos en su puesto y pronto el Sasuke-bunshin apareció con sus los gemelos quienes habían llorado al estar tan asustados.

—Me decepcionan —dijo seriamente, aunque en un tono conciliador —. Supongo que es porque son niños. Cuando vean a shinobis que no conocen saben ocultarse, ocupen lo básico que les enseñé —los infantes asintieron y se soltaron de Sasuke-bunshin quien desapareció y se dirigieron donde su padre quien les revolvió los cabellos y comenzó a caminar con su uniforme shinobi normal hasta la casa que habían formado sus hijos. Ya no escuchaba aquellas explosiones pero sí sentía los débiles chakras de sus hijos; deberían de estar bien debido a que su Bunshin aún no daba aviso de peligro.

—Quédense en casa hasta que vuelva, ya saben qué hacer si alguien se mete —Kiseki tomó la mano de Kaiya y entraron a la gran casa que su hermano había formado mientras veían a su padre marcharse.

Cuando Sasuke se paró al costado de Sasuke-bunshin supo que debía sentirse orgullosos de sus hijos, sobre todo de Eri quien cumplió un gran papel protegiendo los puntos débiles de sus hermanos y formando una perfecta ofensa y defensa con lo que podían.

Aquello no se comparaba con el poder que él tenía a sus quince, de hecho, estaban muy bajo de él pero no los tenía que comparar ya que sabía que serían grandes ninjas. A pesar de toda la mierda que había hecho él quería que sus hijos fuesen felices sin imponerle las mayores ataduras por su apellido, eran más fuertes que los niños promedios, pero nunca tanto como lo fue Itachi, Naruto, Sakura o él mismo en aquellos tiempos.

—¿Oto-san? —un cansado Tetsuya, quien bebía agua, se dirigió a su padre cuando lo encontró.

—¿Ayudaste en algo? —le preguntó al Sasuke-bunshin el cual negó y luego desapareció.

—¿Los gemelos Oto-san? —inquiría Himeko quien se intentaba arreglar el cabello.

—En casa. ¿Tienen heridas graves? —tras la negativa y con una sola seña los cuatro emprendieron camino hasta la casa en donde los gemelos estaban atentos a cada movimiento.

—Kiseki, Kaiya: traigan algo para curar las heridas de sus hermanos —los gemelos asintieron y partieron al baño mientras que sus tres hijos se sentaban. A veces se cuestionaba el hecho de que los gemelos a pesar de tener dos años y algo actuaran como niños de cuatro o cinco años; siempre atentos a su entorno y lo que ellos necesitaban. Al parecer eran tan cuidadosos como lo fue Ayumi en su tiempo.

—Sus hermanos —murmuró Sasuke intentando sacar el tenso ambiente en contra de sus principios —… se parecen a su madre con aquella actitud tan empalagosa.

Luego de eso se levantó dejando que ellos hablaran un poco y fue a preparar algo de comer. Se escuchaba los lejanos murmullos de sus hijos al hablar, o los pues inquietos de los gemelos en la planta alta.

Él no merecía todo esto.

Al llegar a Konoha le dijo a Sakura que revisara a sus cinco hijos ya que habían tenido un altercado al llegar aquí, y si bien los gemelos no habían salidos heridos el daño psicológico estaba latente aún. Mientras ellos hacían aquellos trámites con su paso tan arrogante se dirigió a la torre del Hokage a hacer una visita de 'reconciliación'.

—¿Hokage-sama tiene tiempo para un _amigo_?—el rubio llegó a saltar del asiento cuando aquella voz envolvió su oído de manera suave y llamativa y aquella fragancia tan conocida pasó sin permiso por sus fosas nasales instalándose en sus sentidos, todo aquello producido por la misma presencia.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó exaltado mientras tomaba distancia de aquel cuerpo.

—¿Qué sucede? —enunciaba con gracia por aquella reacción.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué crees tú? —respondió mientras avanzaba hasta su presa —, vengo por mi venganza.

Una semana, Sasuke tenía un semana en Konoha torturándolo inclusive en su casa, en el cuarto de su hija, en su cocina… en cualquier parte que lo viera; incluso tuvo la gracia de dejarlo en aquel estado cuando sabía que en segundos tendría una reunión de suma urgencia con los ANBU.

—Es un bastardo —mascullaba mientras lograba ocultar aquellas marcas que le dejaba —, un maldito bastardo.

Las noticias no eran nada buenas.

—¿Ataque? —cuestionó furibundo el Rokudaime mientras golpeaba la mesa.

—¡Sí, Hokage-sama! —pronunció el líder del cuerpo ANBU.

—¡¿Cómo carajos sucedió eso?! —mascullaba enojado mientras intentaba comprender la situación.

—No lo sabemos, pero al parecer son una organización criminal aliada a una aldea ninja. ¿Qué haremos Hokage-sama?

—¡Prepararnos!, mandadle la información a Gaara y Rindo. Yo se la diré a Sasuke ya que está aquí. ¡En menos de una semana los quiero a todos listos y con un plan de evacuación rápido! ¡A trabajar! —vociferaba mientras se levantaba furioso de su asiento con su capa ondeante y aquella mirada intimidante.

—_Vele el lado bueno._

—_¡Sí el lado bueno!_

—_Tienes permiso para matar._

—No hay nada de bueno en esto —murmuraba al observar a los niños jugar.

—_Yo sí lo veo._

—_Sí, si lo veo._

—_Estarás con Sasuke de nuevo…_

—_Peleando juntos._

—_Como siempre debió ser._

—¿Sasuke? —murmuró perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —aquello nuevamente lo tomó por sorpresa y dejó su delirio interno para posar su seria mirada en el Uchiha, ahora no tenía tiempo para eso.

—Tenemos problemas.

Dando el anunció a las villas más unidas al tratado el Uchiha mandó a llamar al consejo del Oto como su grupo ninja dejando a cargo de la aldea a los aprendices de Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin quienes sabían que ante cualquier idiotez que hicieran mientras no estaban estarían destinados a morir.

Dejó a su cuerpo shinobi allí por si acaso y sólo se apuntaron los ninjas de su villa que querían pelear en aquella batalla no obligando a nadie.

Sus hijos estaban siendo entrenados para prepararse y a los gemelos les enseñó la única técnica ninja que les serviría por completo: la barra de contención. Les explicó los sellos y la manera en la cual debían de poner los pergaminos, si bien era una técnica de defensa era para que se protegieran de cualquier ataque, y por supuesto a las demás personas que se encontraran en el camino, sin duda todos sus hijos eran unos genios.

—¿Para cuándo está pronosticado el atentado?

—Pronto, sólo se supo que debía ser por estos tiempos.

—No deben saber que nos estamos preparando.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No hagas doble guardia, ni mucho menos remitas las misiones a áreas cercanas. Manda a los shinobis débiles a las otras misiones y mantén a los fuertes aquí.

—¡Sería asesinar a los demás!

—Por el precio de pocos obtienes el bien de muchos, siempre es así —murmuró el Uchiha al trazar su frívolo plan.

—¿Así lo haces tú en tu villa? —consultaba sarcástico mientras mantenían aquella conversación de rutina desde que la alarma se dio.

—Sí, y funciona.

Ringo y Gaara ya habían llegado a la villa ocultando sus presencias, sólo sabían que Sasuke estaba allí por sus hijos quienes estaban entrenando con algunos Jounin a petición de los menores, por lo menos aquello era lo que sabían, como también sabían que Konoha había implementado nuevas medidas de seguridad pero no las suficientes.

Ellos estaban atentos.

El veintisiete de Julio se dio la alarma a plena luz del día, a unos segundos del amanecer: La puerta norte de Konoha estaba siendo atacada. La movilización shinobi fue rápida pero no la suficiente para prevenir que en aquellos mismos instantes la puerta Este explotaba recayendo la atención en la puerta principal, pero no fue hasta que una explosión en el centro de la villa sucedía que no pensaron en un complot interno.

—Maldito Danzou —mascullaba enojado el rubio admirando todo desde la torre en donde se encontraban los cuatro Kages.

—¿Cuándo debemos actuar? —cuestionaba Gaara mientras veía con desdén al Uchiha.

—Cuando las cosas se les escapen de las manos —respondió Rindo serio observando cómo el Uchiha le explicaba algunas cosas a los gemelos.

—¿No crees que mantener a tus hijos en medio de una pelea es peligroso? —inquirió Rindo al ver a los pequeños Uchihas sonreír ante lo que su padre le explicaba.

—Confío en ellos.

Pero la cosa iba de mal en peor. Al parecer las fuerzas contrarias eran mucho más poderosas de lo que se habían informado y pronto las puerta Oeste y Norte se perdieron. Rindo se levantó decidido a hacer algo desapareciendo hasta la puerta Norte en donde las cosas estaban peor, mientras que Gaara se dirigía a la Oeste. EL rubio inquieto estaba que golpeaba todo lo que se le pasara, ellos tenían que esperar el golpe de la puerta central que todavía no sucedía y ya los gemelos Uchiha se habían ido al resguardo en las cabezas de los Hokages.

—Si te estresas no funciona.

—¡Tu aldea no está siendo atacada!

—Pero traje mis mejores shinobis.

—_Él tiene razón._

—_Sí, siempre la tiene._

—_Creo que por eso lo queremos tanto…_

—_También es el hecho de que es bueno en la cama…_

—_A él no se le puede matar._

—_No… no se puede…_

—_Me gustaría… sentirlo…_

—_Pervertido…_

—¡Paren! —gritó olvidándose que aquellas voces sólo las podía escuchar él, pero el Uchiha arqueó una ceja bastante extrañado de aquella reacción —… ¡es el karma! —y siguió observando la entrada principal.

El poseedor de la mirada zafiro vio con tristeza todo lo ocasionado en su aldea y razonó en todas las vidas perdidas…

—"_¿En qué momento…"_

Observó de reojo como el Uchiha mantenía su pose imperturbable al resto a pesar de saber que sus hijos estaban allí afuera dando la vida.

—"… _de nuestras vidas…"_

Sentía el frío al saber que posiblemente su pequeña Aiko-chan podría morir en manos de un shinobi despiadado, pero tenía que tener confianza en ella… ¡tenía que hacerlo!

—"… _nuestra amistad se fue pudriendo, hasta llegar a ser nada"._

Malditos pensamientos depresivos. Cerró sus orbes por unos momentos cuando sintió aquella opresión en el pecho símbolo de que no vendría nada bueno, y pensó en su hija y los hijos de Sasuke que estaban luchando por lo que creían.

Una fuerte explosión seguida de otra fue el catalizador que ellos se comenzaran a mover: La puerta Sur y central estaba siendo atacada, la batalla había comenzado.

Los Eri, Tetsuya, Aiko y Himeko se dirigieron a la puerta Sur, sabían que sus padres partirían a luchar allí para reprimir las fuerzas shinobis del bosque que era donde estaban concentrando la mayor cantidad de chakra para un ataque.

Pero lo que no pensaron al llegar era que sus padres ya estaban allí con sus capas ondeantes, la de el rubio completamente blanca y llamativa; mientras que la de Sasuke oscura y morada siempre tan atractivos ambos llamando la atención de todos y sonriendo con prepotencia cuando de batallas se trataba. Ambos eran tan contrarios y tan unidos a la vez.

Las vendas en las manos del Uchiha, quien tenía impreso el nombre de Sadaime Otokage en la espalda y el abanico de los Uchiha, demostraban que iba en serio. Su gorro estaba colocado sólo para darles más temor a sus contrincantes, mientras que Naruto mantenía aquella fiera mirada en la puerta con su mirada zafiro y aquella sonrisa tan inocente pero a la vez tan letal; no supieron por qué pero aquella sola visión les dio temor.

En las espaldas del Rokudaime y Sadaime aparecieron tres shinobis con la placa del sonido en sus brazos derecho posados en el suelo apareciendo de la nada. Eri se sorprendió que su padre tuviera a los del consejo tras sus espaldas.

—Es tía Karin, Tío Juugo y el baka de Suigetsu —murmuró contrariado el mayor de los hermanos. Él sabía que ellos eran buenos shinobis y amigos de su padre, pero nunca supo que peleaban con él y estaba a sus órdenes como shinobis.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos Sasuke-sama? —la voz de Juugo rompió el tenso ambiente que había en la entrada. Los atacantes habían parado un poco su ingreso mientras se reorganizaban para saber contrarrestar a dos grandes Kages.

—Al sur, a unos cinco kilómetros están haciendo una catapulta de Chakra, destrúyela. Karin: al parecer quieren derrumbar las caras de los Hokages, allí se esconde la gente así que ya sabes qué hacer.

Suigetsu: cúbreme.

Tras el asentimiento de los tres todos se pusieron en posición de batalla mientras que la pelirroja y Juugo se marchaban a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

—¡Oto-san! —gritó Eri haciéndose paso entre los shinobis que peleaban y golpeando a más de uno.

—¡Eri!, comanda a Aiko, Tetsuya y Hime a la torre base, allí vendrá un golpe —los el Uchiha menor asintió y salió de allí dando las órdenes de su padre y marchándose hasta donde había dicho, aquello no quedaba muy lejos y podía mantenerlos vigilados si algo sucedía.

—¿Qué?, ¿ya no quieren atacar? —la socarrona voz de Naruto lo sacó de sus pensamientos viendo cómo los shinobis delante de ellos procedían a retirarse.

—No, sólo vamos a atacar —y la pelea comenzó.

Si bien no era tan complicado batallar contra alguien quien no tenían más de un nivel Chunnin, pronto los verdaderos contrincantes aparecieron logrando colocarlos en más de un altercado. Eri observaba sorprendido cómo su padre peleaba con aquella mirada tan fiera y puños decididos.

—_Quiero ser como él _—pensó cuando observó a su padre hacer el Sunshin tomando desprevenido a su contrincante.

—¡Concéntrate Eri, después le pedirás a Oto-san que te enseñe cómo hacerlo! —gritó enojado Tetsuya mientras cubría a su hermano. El mayor asintió y tornó sus orbes rojizos como sus hermanos para poder luchar mejor, ¡haría que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él!

Se estaba complicando. Naruto había gastado parte de su chakra al realizar el Bunshin reiteradas veces sin contar con el Rasengan que estos habían realizado. Por su parte las cosas no andaban bien, al parecer aquel extraño ninja de raros brazos al lanzarle el kunai había un veneno lo cual la única manera de contrarrestarlo era con sus serpientes, pero no tenía ni la oportunidad ni el tiempo para invocar a Chiyose, daba gracias que su cuerpo estuviese acostumbrado a raras toxinas, así tendría más tiempo de espera inclusive con los venenos más peligrosos, pero la vista comenzaba a nublarse y sus piernas se sentían más pesadas.

—¡¿Qué carajos haces Naruto?! —vociferó cuando lo observó perseguir al loco shinobi.

—Parece que te dejaron solo —murmuró su atacante con sorna y él le sonrió.

—Le iré a buscar cuando te haga papilla.

—¿Tú y quien más?

—Yo y mi mano —informó mostrándosela. El missing-nin se rió con ganas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Estás viejo Uchiha.

—Y tú muerto, ¡Chidori!

Tetsuya se dio vuelta al escuchar un sonido estridente por donde estaba su padre viéndolo con una concentración de chakra sorprendente en su mano.

—Nunca nos enseñó esa técnica —murmuró sorprendido mientras los cuatro niños paraban a ver cómo Sasuke se la enterraba en el corazón a aquel pobre ninja.

—Su padre es…

—¡Genial! —expresó Himeko mientras por accidente golpeaba a Eri.

—Definitivamente tenemos que entrenar con él —murmuraron los dos hombres y volvían a la pelea.

Cuando se disponía a buscar al rubio se dio cuenta de que ése era su momento para invocar a Chiyose y así lo hizo.

—Kuchiyose no jutsu —la pequeña serpiente promedio apareció bajo tonalidades moradas y blancas tan elegantes como ninguna otro reptil podía ser. Poco a poco se fue enroscando en la pierna hasta llegar al hombro.

—¿Me necesita Sasuke-sama?

—Sí, tengo una herida y al parecer me inyectaron veneno —la serpiente asintió mordiendo a su amo, quien no se quejó, y succionó todo el veneno que podía para retenerlo e inyectarle una cura.

—Con esto será suficiente Sasuke-sama —volvía a sisear la serpiente mientras esperaba otra orden, pero tras una señal de Sasuke esta desapareció. Nuevos shinobis llegaron siendo arrastrados por un Naruto que venía atrás persiguiéndolos.

—Ese idiota —susurró volviendo a invocar a una serpiente.

—¡Sasuke-teme son tuyos! —escuchó gritar a Naruto, pero por debajo de sus pies y tras una densa nube de humo apareció ni nada menos que Manda.

—¿Para qué me ha llamado Sasuke-sama? —murmuró la serpiente mayor. Sonrió socarronamente al ver a los shinobis de abajo tan asustados.

—Mátalos —murmuró como si nada.

—Como usted ordene.

Ocho horas seguidas de una interminable rebelión a manos de Danzo y otros missig-nin tenían a todos agotados. Los hijos de Sasuke, y la hija de Naruto se encontraban tomando un descanso mientras que escondidos entre unos árboles observaban como sus padres se sincronizaban tan bien peleando. Eri no le quitaba la vista para nada a Sasuke quien parecía más agotado que Naruto por protegerle la espalda ante sus idioteces.

—_¿Por qué? _—se preguntaba tras verlo hacer lo mismo —, ¿_Por qué protege tanto a Oji-san? _—no comprendía.

—¡AHORA DOBE! —lo escuchó vociferar cuando el rubio desapareció de la nada y por detrás lanzaba una extraña bola de chakra comprimida logrando asesinar al ninja.

Allí había algo que no comprendía.

Tenían que tomar un descanso para reponerse, pero no tenían ninjas cercanos para que los cubrieran, ¡¿dónde estaban los shinobis que tenía a su cargo?! Ahora extrañaba a Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin a quienes había mandado a otras cosas… a Suigetsu en medio de su pelea pero ahora los necesitaba.

—Dobe, necesitamos descansar, invoca a Gamabunta —el rubio asintió. Y mientras él hacía eso Sasuke invocaba a sus serpientes de ataque.

—Hanna, Itami cubridnos mientras nos recuperamos —anunció el mayor mientras sus serpientes de ataque se ponían a trabajar. Hanna infundía veneno a sus contrincantes mientras que Itami era de defensa y ataque en menor escala, aunque podía matar a una persona con sólo apretarla un poco ya que sus escamas tenían implantado un veneno para su protección.

—¡Vamos Sasuke! —gritó el rubio desde donde se encontraban sus hijos. Asintió y se marchó a pasos rápidos matando a cuando ninja invasor podía hasta llegar a las ramas y sentarse exhalando aire.

—Ten —el rubio le pasó una botella que contenía agua y la tomó sin dudar. Se sacó la capa debido al sudor y calor que tenía mostrando su atuendo ninja y Naruto también hizo lo mismo mostrando aquel chaleco irritante.

—Deberías encontrar una manera más rápida para conseguir armas —enunció a ver sus municiones ninjas vacías, incluso sus pergaminos.

—¡A ti tampoco te quedan teme! —mascullaba irritado mientras enviaba una ave mensajera en busca de un médico.

—Tengo el Raikō Kenka —espetó como si nada mientras se sacaba las vendas y mostraba la marca de su muñeca.

—¿Y eso se come? —consultó Naruto bastante molesto. El Uchiha mayor bufó y tras llamarlo idiota se mordió el dedo índice y el del centro colocándolos sobre la marca para que luego aparecieran diez kunai en su mano.

—¡¿Ehh?! —gritó sorprendido mientras los tomaba y los guardaba.

—¿Tiene límite? —inquirió alucinado Eri a quien ya se le habían acabado sus armas.

—No.

Sasuke tuvo que hacerlo de nuevo para sacar al menos un centenar de diversas armas, explosivos y pergaminos gastando más chakra del que tenía que recuperar.

—Naruto —la voz de Sakura los sacó de su concentración. La kunoichi revisó a los niños primero dándole un poco de su chakra para restablecerlos en el nivel normal, revisó a Naruto quien estaba bien y luego a Sasuke que estaba un poco más alejado.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —cuestionó de mala manera la chica mientras paseaba las manos por las heridas más graves del menor.

—Para que no le digas a nadie —Sakura arqueó una ceja pero luego comprendió a lo que se refería.

Tras dos horas de descanso volvieron a batallar, pero las cosas se estaban poniendo más peligrosas a medida que la noche aparecía. Todo un día con aquel ataque tan brutal lograron que el Otokage sacara su sharingan y Naruto comenzara a ocupar el chakra del kyuubi.

—Naruto, nos queda movilizarnos al otro costado.

El rubio tenía un mal presentimiento.

Cuando Sasuke le dijo que había matado a Orochimaru también pensó que había asesinado a Kabuto, pero este estaba allí de pie sucumbiendo ante el poder de la piel de Orochimaru implantada en su cuerpo.

—Tanto tiempo Naruto-kun —no se veía más viejo, pero tampoco tan jovial. Uzumaki comenzó a sentirse nervioso mientras Yakushi se iba en su contra y su compañero de batallas cubría tanto a sus hijos como a él y golpeaba su contrincante.

—"_¿Por qué presiento…" _—el rubio miraba a Sasuke sacar su Kirin derrotando a un arsenal de ninjas que venían en contra de él — "_… qué Sasuke me oculta algo?" _—pensaba tras golpear a su contrincante e intentar ir con el Uchiha. La ansiedad lo carcomía poco a poco y por más que daba un paso sentía a su tormento alejarse más y más. Quiso gritarle su nombre, pero parecía tan concentrado en que Tetsuya —quien parecía más débil por cubrir a Hime y Aiko— no le pasara nada que siguió con lo suyo.

—_¿Por qué? _—estaba cansado y si seguía así el poder de Kyuubi controlaría parte de su cuerpo, necesitaba acabar con Kabuto ya pero sus piernas no le respondían producto del extraño bisturí de chakra que poseía el mayor.

—¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun, preocupado por tu amante?, no pensé que fueran tan ingenuo —bisbisaba mientras trataba de desequilibrar al Kage quien ya estaba comenzando a desmoronarse de cansancio.

—_¿Por qué presiento algo malo? _—el Rokudaime intentó deshacerse desesperadamente de Kabuto pero lo único que consiguió fue herirse más y más llamando la atención de los niños.

—¡Oji-san protégete! —gritaba Tetsuya intentando ayudarle desde más lejos, pero lo único que quería era ir con Sasuke y patearle el trasero por ocultarle cosas, ¿Qué pasaba?

—¿Qué?, ¿te diste cuenta de que eras una puta?

—_Nos está llamando puta._

—No me digas que esperabas que tras la muerte de la esposa de Sasuke él te eligiera.

—_El tío tiene razón…_

—Sería tonto de tu parte pensar que Sasuke se casaría con un hombre.

—_Siempre te la puedes cortar…_

—¿Tienes miedo?

—_¡Ja!, el tío es idiota, nosotros nunca tenemos miedo, ¿no Naruto?_

—¿Quieres que te lo quite?

—_¿Naruto?_

—No quieres sufrir más, ¿cierto? Sasuke es así: destruye todo lo que hay a su alrededor.

—_¡Ey mocoso!, espabila._

—Quieres que te haga caso, ¿cierto?

—_¡Oi Naruto!_

—_Déjalo en paz Kyuubi, el tío tiene razón._

—_Sí, no merece vivir al lado de Sasuke._

—_Él merece morir._

—¿Morir? —se preguntó a sí mismo el rubio y Kabuto supo que lo había logrado. El rubio estaba indefenso ante él: lo mataría.

—_¡Chico espabila te van a matar, así no estarás con Sasuke!_

—_¿Sasuke?_

—_Nosotros no merecemos a Sasuke._

—_Sasuke es guay._

—_Sasuke es bueno._

—_Sí, bueno en la cama._

—_También con sus hijos._

—_Y con Aiko._

—_Nosotros merecemos morir._

—_¡MOCOSO NO QUIERO MORIR!_

El rubio miró cómo Kabuto alzaba la katana y él no se movía, sentía dolor de cabeza aquellas voces lo atormentaban, le hacían recordar lo que había hecho durante años; le hacían recordar a Sasuke y que quizás nunca estarían juntos… tenía la salvación frente a su rostro la cual acercaba la espada ante él lentamente.

—_Resígnate, nosotros no merecemos vivir, no junto a Sasuke._

Admiró cómo la empuñaba hasta su corazón estando el de pie esperando la perforación. Observó a sus costados a los niños quienes parecían gritarle algo y les sonrió con su naturalidad poco común, aquella que sólo conocía Sasuke.

—_Sasuke… deberíamos habernos despedido de él._

—_Después de todo siempre ha sido bueno._

—_¡En la cama!_

—¡NO! —sintió un dolor en su pecho y poco a poco se fue tiñendo de rojizo sus prendas. La pequeña herida que tenía poco a poco se fue cerrando pero… la espada seguía allí.

—Eres un dobe.

—_Espera, ¡espera Naruto!_

—_Esa voz la conocemos._

—_¡Qué suerte el bastardo Uchiha se metió!_

—_¡¿EHH?!_

—Un dobe que ni siquiera se sabe proteger solo —alzó su zafiro mirada rosando la katana cerca a su pecho y vio a Sasuke escupir sangre frente de él y con esa sonrisa tan socarrona que siempre tenía y aquellos ojos tan seguros.

—_¿Por qué escupe sangre?_

—_¿No deberíamos estar muertos?_

—_¿Y Sasuke?_

—_¡¿Cómo está Sasuke?!_

—¿Sasuke qué…?

—Vaya, vaya, lo siento Sasuke-kun pero creo que me equivoqué de corazón.

Naruto abrió más sus orbes cuando bajó su vista al pecho contrario.

Sangre… mucha sangre.

—Eres un dobe.

Angustia. Comenzó a respirar ansiosamente mientras sus manos se alzaban y tocaban el cuerpo contrario tratando de retener la sangre que salía, pero lo único que consiguió fue sacar la katana y que el cuerpo del pelinegro cayera sobre sí mismo completamente colapsado.

—_¿Sasuke?_

—_¿Cómo está Sasuke?_

—_¡¿Qué le hiciste Naruto?!_

—Sa-sasu-ke —intentó incorporarse aún a cuestas del pesado cuerpo del Uchiha sobre sí quien comenzaba a respirar rápidamente.

La comunidad ninja vio caer a Uchiha Sasuke.

—Es-túpido dobe —sintió algo caliente bajar por su cuello y cuando por fin reunió las fuerzas necesarias para hacer a un costado a su amante viéndolo escupir y llorar sangre.

—¿Po-por qué lloras sangre? —cuestionó entretenido mientras con sus manos sucias intentaba limpiar el rostro pálido contrario, aún estando sudoroso y lleno de sangre.

—_¿Por qué?_

—_¿Por qué él?_

—_¿Se pondrá bien al menos?_

—Tonto dobe, no sabes ni siquiera cuando las personas están agonizando.

—_¿Agonizando?_

—_Pero si Sasuke es fuerte._

—_¿Por qué su voz se escucha tan débil?_

—_¿Por qué su corazón late más lento?_

—No, tú no —pronunció mientras intentaba tapar la herida que tenía en su pecho. Volteó su rostro tratando de buscar a un médico ninja pero estaban todos paralizados viéndolos a ellos.

Porque cayó un Kage.

—¡Busquen un doctor! —gritó de la nada mientras intentaba furioso contener la respiración del mayor el tiempo posible — ¡MUEVANSE QUÉ HACEN ALLÍ DE PIE!

—_¿Por qué nadie se mueve?_

—_¿Por qué Sasuke nos mira así?_

—_¿Se muere?_

—¿Sasuke?, Sasuke no cierres los ojos no seas bastardo —su voz se quebraba y se le hacía insoportable ver cómo nadie se movía —. ¡Ayúdenme! —gritaba. Trataba de mantener el calor corporal el Uchiha lo más que podía a pesar de que todos sus esfuerzos se veían en vano —, ¡Ey!, no mueras, tienes que seguir con tu venganza —murmuró lastimeramente, algo en él se estaba quebrando. Sentía sus sentidos traicionarles las lágrimas pronto se hicieron presentes y sus manos presionaban la herida la cual burbujeaba sangre a grandes cantidades. ¿Por qué sentía que nadie se movía? Algo dentro de él terminó por romperse sucumbiendo a aquel limbo existencial que tenía, ahogándose en un negro profundo y no precisamente uno donde estaba Sasuke.

—E-res un idiota —la voz ronca y baja del poseedor del sharingan le llamó la atención. Descendió su llorosa mirada a los orbes contrarios los cuales perdían el color escarlata para pasar a ser unos negros llenos de sentimientos contradictorios —. Sabes… pese a que te destrocé me lo pase bien. ¿Tú no? —cuestionaba ya respirando más lento.

—Tenemos que celebrar que ganamos bastardo —murmuró haciéndose el fuerte.

Escuchaba gritos a sus costados y pasos ir de allí para allá pero se le hacía tan lejano que la única entidad reconocida en su mundo era la que estaba en sus brazos, estaba expirando como leche caducada, estaba corriendo como agua de río, se estaba muriendo como cual flor marchita en pleno invierno.

—¿Sa-sasuke? —movió un poco su cuerpo tentado a golpearlo.

—_No se mueve._

—_¿Por qué ya no parpadea?_

—_¿Es una nueva técnica?_

—_¿Por qué sonríe si se está muriendo?_

—_¡Oi Naruto haz algo! _

—¿Sa-suke?, me estás asustando —admitía mientras soltaba la herida y movía sus manos sangrantes de líquido ajeno hasta la mejilla contraria golpeándola pero sólo escuchaba algo seco.

Movió sus manos por los ojos ajenos y su respiración se contrajo.

—_¿No respira?_

—_¿A qué está jugando Sasuke?_

—_¡Ey Naruto despiértalo!_

—_No te das cuenta mocoso _—cortó el kyuubi — _él está muerto._

—_¿Muerto?_

—_¿Por qué estaría muerto?_

—_¡Pero qué dices kyuubi si sólo está jugando!_

—_¿Cierto Naruto?_

—_¿Naruto?_

—¿Muerto? —murmuró el rubio bajando temerosamente su oreja hasta el pecho sangrante del otro y no escuchó nada —, ¿Muerto? —volvió a preguntarse a sí mismo y a sus voces —… ¿él está muerto?

—¡NARUTO!

—_¿Quién te llama?_

—_Dile que estamos ocupados tratando de hablar con Sasuke._

—_¡Ey se está acercando!_

—_¡Está tocando a Sasuke!_

—¿Ehh? —trató de concentrarse en Sakura quien recién había llegado y estaba revisando a Sasuke, así que después de todo estaba vi--—

—Está muerto Naruto.

—_¿Muerto?_

—_¿Muerto?_

—_¿Quién está muerto?_

—_¡¿MUERTO?!_

—_¡SASUKE NO ESTÁ MUERTO!_

—No Sakura-chan, Sasuke no está muerto —explicó Naruto sonriente —. Él está dormido, ¿cierto Sasuke-baka?

La chica de cabellos rosas se quedó quieta y comenzó a emanar pequeñas lágrimas ante el hecho de escuchar hablar a Naruto así.

—Está muerto Naruto.

El rubio miró el cuerpo de Sasuke ya más pálido y frío que antes, mientras que sus ojos permanecían abiertos y vacíos.

—¿Estás muerto Sasuke? —preguntó mientras lo movía y no contestaba —, ¿estás muerto? —lo volvió a remecer pero esta vez más fuerte. Aquel dolor en su pecho no desaparecía, aquellos gritos lejanos y pasos tampoco, vacío —; ¡¿ESTÁS MUERTO?! —gritó más desesperado pero nada… él no le decía nada. Bajó su rostro hasta posarlo sobre los labios intentando que respondiera a su beso pero nada. Ingresó su legua buscando la contraria pero tampoco… el Uchiha no respondía a su beso, ¿por qué no lo hacía?

—¡OTO-SAN!

—_Ella es Himeko._

—_¿Sabrá que está muerto?_

—_Está llorando así que lo sabe._

—_No sabemos si está muerto._

—_Él está muerto._

—_Murió por nuestra culpa._

—_¿Estás feliz Naruto?_

—_Matamos a Sasuke._

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó el rubio. El grito de Himeko horrorizada por el hecho captó la atención de Tetsuya y Eri quienes batallaban más lejos y dirigieron la mirada donde la niña la posada encontrándola dirigida a su padre. Trataron de percibir su chakra pero fue inútil. Tetsuya se dejó caer al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que un remolino de emociones perturbaba su pequeño corazón.

Eri caminaba lentamente hasta el lugar sonriendo un tanto desquiciado mientras que Himeko cayó desmayada incapaz de seguir viendo aquello.

—¿Cómo está Sakura-san?, ¿Cómo está Oto-san? —cuestionó tratando de comprender la situación negándose ante aquel hecho.

—Lo lamento mucho Eri, pero él… él está… está muerto —completó mientras intentaba controlar sus lágrimas. Por mucho que no comprendiera la situación de Sasuke con Naruto la mirada perdida del poseedor de los orbes azules era sorprendente.

Sakura tomó el cuerpo de Sasuke cerrándole los ojos y caminando omitiendo las miradas que le enviaban los distintos ninjas intentando conservar el cuerpo del menor.

—¿Sakura-san?

—Lo llevaré a una zona especial.

Naruto aún yacía sobre el poza de sangre que Sasuke había dejado con las manos en sus costados y la boca semi-abierta intentando comprender la situación, ¿qué había sucedido allí?

—_Está muerto, ¿no lo entiendes? _—comenzaron nuevamente.

—_Alguien lo mató por nuestra culpa._

—_Ése alguien intenta escapar _—sus voces eran dispares y desordenadas logrando confundirlo aún más, pero lo que ellas decían era verdad ¿no?

—_¿Qué haremos?_

—_Matémoslos _—informaban como si nada.

—_¿A quiénes?_

—_A todos, nadie nos ayudó._

—_Nadie ayudó a Sasuke._

—_Destruyamos esto._

—_Descuarticemos sus cuerpos _—cada vez más tétricas y crueles.

—_Hagámoslos agonizar._

—_Es su culpa._

—_No ayudaron a Sasuke._

—¿Sasuke?

—_No está Naruto._

—_Lo mató Kabuto._

—_Destruyamos todo esto y vayamos a buscarle._

—_Vamos…_

—_Mata._

—_Nos quitaron a Sasuke._

—¿No está?

—_Ya no más._

—_Nunca más._

—Nunca más… no Sasuke —no más Sasuke.

Se levantó del lugar meciéndose de un costado a otro mareado y sonrió, pero no cualquier sonrisa, una desquiciada y fuera de lugar. Su carcajeada asustó a los ninjas que estaban y a Sakura quien estaba a punto de salir de la zona de combate Sur.

—Se murió —fue lo único que salió de sus labios teñidos de carmín y su expresión perdida y agónica. Eri por primera vez tuvo miedo de permanecer al costado de su tío —. Sasuke se murió, ¿quién fue? —preguntó a son de broma mientras se daba vuelta a ver a los ninjas que estaban allí, pero nadie respondió. Todo estaba en silencio esperando casi que el rubio explotara —, ¿nadie va a decirme? —cuestionó inquietamente feliz mientras Sakura lo obsevaba sorprendida por aquella actitud. Tragó grueso y se regresó unos pasos mirando la actitud del que era su amigo encontrándolo completamente perdido —… ¿nadie va a decirme quién mató a Sasuke? —su voz se volvió repentinamente seria y la sonrisa no desaparecía.

—Entonces…

—¡LARGAOS DE AQUÍ! —gritó fuerte Sakura despertando a todos los ninjas de la Hoja y de las aldeas que los ayudaban de una manera.

—No me queda otra… —siguió Naruto mientras abría sus orbes carmines y expresiones demoniacas.

—¡SI NO SE LARGAN EN MENOS DE MEDIO SEGUNDO LOS MATARÁ!

—_Mátalos…_

—_Ellos tienen la culpa._

—_Todos…_

—Que matarlos a todos.

Al final... al final de toda la historia que habían vivido… después de diecisiete años por fin…

—¡Corran!

Habían perdido a Naruto.

* * *

**A**hora a ustedes les toca comentar.

¡Saludos y gracias por los comentarios!


	10. Epílogo: Errores

* * *

Errores

Autor: Gaa

Epílogo: Errores

* * *

**Negro**, su vida se fue a negro.

—¿Estará bien? —Sakura monitoreaba el cuerpo de Naruto tras aquella expansión violenta de chakra que terminó por derrumbar y destruir gran parte de la zona Sur de Konoha, muchos ninjas se perdieron por no movilizarse rápido mientras que los sobrevivientes fueron inducidos a la fase 'Roja' de la técnica del olvido, nadie tenía el derecho siquiera de mencionar aquella parte de la vida del rubio, ni siquiera su propia hija quien fue inducida también a rojo.

—Sí, Kyuubi lo cura rápido, pero temo por su bienestar Psicológico el último tiempo anduvo algo extraño —la kunoichi reguló el goteo del suero y apagó la luz de aquella habitación siendo cuidada por ocho ANBU's de Elite quienes tenían la estricta orden de documentar cualquier ruido o movimiento producido desde dentro de aquella habitación.

—Esperemos que despierte antes de la semana —murmuró Ino mientras salía con Sakura, recién era el segundo día de aquel desastroso momento.

—_No comprendo por qué seguimos aquí encerrados _—la mente de Naruto era asediada por una oscuridad lúgubre y tétrica, sólo se escuchaba el goteo de algunas partes y cuando su mente trabajaba mucho el agua parecía recorrer más voraz por los pasillos que eran su mente. Las voces tomaron formas de sombras en una de las esquinas siendo encapuchados de distintos colores pero ninguno mostraba su rostro y allí Naruto parecía estar sentado meditando algo desde hacía dos días… dos largos y tediosos días.

—_Es un idiota._

—_No sabe lo que quiere._

—_Está así desde que Sasuke murió._

—_Es una pena que nuestro Sasuke haya muerto._

—_Pero matamos a muchos._

—_Sí muchos…_

El rubio permanecía impasible en el centro a pesar de mirarlos de vez en cuando, quiso decirles algo pero el sólo hecho de recordar lo que había hecho lo hacía sumirse en la desesperanza de la culpa, en la culpa de su propio error.

—_Nada de esto hubiese ocurrido si Naruto no hubiese sido tan estúpido desde el comienzo._

—_Sí _—aseveró una contundente voz —… _si el baka de Naruto no hubiese sido tan idiota de subírseles los humos a la cabeza Sasuke todavía estaría en nuestra cama compartiendo una buena sesión de arrumacos y algo más._

—_¿Habrá pensado en nosotros antes de morir?_

—_Yo creo que Sasuke también tiene algo de culpa…_

—_Puede, pero eso ya no importa ya no está; ni siquiera podemos reclamarle algo._

—_Como la vez que nos dejó con aquel tampón en el glande…_

—_No, como la vez que nos metió aquel anillo en el trasero y tuvimos que soportarlo durante días…_

—_A mí me gustó, fue erótico saber que me podía penetrar a cada tantos…_

—_O el roce de la ropa allí abajo…_

—_Son unos pervertidos…_

—_¿No dirás nada Naruto?_

—_¿Nada de nada?_

—"_¿Nada?" _—repetía el rubio al verlos nuevamente —"… _ni siquiera hay algo que pueda hacer…"_

—_¿Y Aiko?_

—_Posiblemente con Tetsuya…_

—_¿Quién se hará cargo de los niños de Sasuke si Naru-baka era o es el padrino?_

—_Como está ni siquiera sabemos si viviremos más tiempo._

—"_¿Vivir?"_

—_¡Sí queremos vivir!_

—_Para matar._

—_Para cuidar a los hijos de Sasuke…_

—_Es lo único que nos queda de Sasuke…_

—"_Sasuke"…_

El treinta de Julio se hizo la ceremonia a los caídos en Konohagakure, así como también la misa de agradecimiento de Uchiha Sasuke en honor al haber salvado al Rokudaime. Rindo homenajeó su memoria pidiendo un monumento especial para el Uchiha y así lograr que las futuras generaciones nunca olvidaran a aquel héroe que había cursado por el tiempo…

Un héroe de la muerte.

Aquel día Eri pasó a tomar el control del clan Uchiha, Eri tomó las responsabilidades de sus hermanos así como los secretos que su padre tenía oculto aunque había uno que no podía decifrar y era aquel que escondía el rubio Rokudaime con vehemencia; Eri dejó de ser un niño para poder llegar a ser como su padre.

—Oto-san —murmuraba Tetsuya mientras apretaba sus puños impotente por no poder haberle ayudado, era injusto pensar que su suegro había tenido la culpa, aún más sabiendo que estaba en silla de ruedas recriminándose por el hecho de haber perdido la vida de su mejor amigo, mientras que Aiko no paraba de disculparse una y otra vez por aquella situación… nadie tenía la culpa.

—Uchiha Sasuke fue y será un gran ninja —comentaba Naruto desde el podio en el cual se encontraba. Su voz estaba endurecida y sus orbes azules alguna vez destellantes ahora eran un vacío peor del que Sasuke hubiese preferido, aquellos orbes estaban muertos y cansados —… fue y será un gran padre de cinco niños a los cuales inculcó su valor y audacia… Sasuke fue y será mi mejor amigo —la pausa se hizo constante por un tiempo, el contenedor sentía la mirada de aquellas personas patentes en su cuerpo y no sabía cómo continuar sin echarse la culpa en voz alta y caer en la demencia… no, él tenía que ser fuerte porque ahora de él dependían seis niños —. El teme de Sasuke que nos dejó solos sabe que lo que hizo está mal… pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, sólo tratar de no olvidarlo aunque sé que es imposible teniendo un FanClub tan extenso —bromeo un poco mirando los carteles rosas con negro diciendo un '_Te extrañaremos Sasuke-kun'. _La gente pareció sonreír por momentos mientras que sus hijos agachaban la mirada. Se sintió miserable al saber que tras dos años de la partida de Ayumi se había ido el Uchiha, se sentía devastado al saber que aquellos niños crecerían con la misma deficiencia que crecieron ellos y sabía que si no tenía cuidado podían salir de ellos unos humanos que no merecían la pena… tenía que velar por los gemelos, por Tetsuya y Himeko, tenía que velar por la felicidad de todos ellos y un ya crecido Eri —… sólo espero que donde quiera que esté el baka de Sasuke cuide a sus hijos, porque todos sabemos lo preciado que eran para él.

Uchiha Sasuke partió un veintisiete de Julio, el mismo día que nació su vida expiró.

_La venganza más cruda y lastimera posible._

Sasuke Uchiha había logrado su cometido: volver a Naruto un cuerpo sin vida, un maldito hombre que no tenía ganas de vivir, y si lo hacía era a sabiendas de que vidas y vidas que ni siquiera valoraba estaban en sus hombros porque sus hijos y su propia niña ya no significaban nada para él si no tenía al Uchiha, no era lo mismo sin aquel pelinegro problema.

Eri Uchiha se marchó de Konoha aquel mismo día prometiendo que volvería por sus hermanos cuando fuese lo suficientemente fuertes como para protegerlos: fue en busca del secreto familiar y Naruto ni Sakura como tampoco Kakashi hicieron nada por detenerlo.

El Oto lamentó la pérdida del Sadaime Otokage como ninguna otra villa erigiéndole una escultura monumental en cada centro de cada ciudad que componía la villa, siendo celebrado por toda una semana con un carnaval en su honor.

Tetsuya se juró que protegería a Aiko y sus hermano de quienes quisieran hacerles daño entrenándose cada día hasta el agotamiento, mientras que Himeko pasó a la tutela de Sakura para pulir sus artes médicas… y los gemelos no se separaban del rubio recordándole a diario su desgracia…

—Naruto, ¡ey!, ¡NARUTO! —gritó Kakashi al entrar por la ventana y ver a su ex-discípulo viendo fijamente a los gemelos Uchiha.

—Fue una perfecta venganza —murmuró el rubio mientras miraba de reojo a su sensei con aquellos oscuros orbes azules.

—Sabes, Sasuke te amaba a pesar de todo —murmuró Kakashi cuando Kaiya se removió del sofá en el cual estaba durmiendo.

—Lo sé, lo comprendí en el último momento.

—_Como siempre tan lento._

—_Nosotros ya lo sabíamos._

—_Deberíamos matar a Sai._

—_A Sai ya lo matamos, en una misión._

—_¿Y a Eri?_

—_Es hijo de Sasuke._

—_Sí, ¡los hijos de Sasuke son intocables!_

—Intocables ¿eh? —murmuró viendo a Kiseki y Kaiya nuevamente. Kakashi hizo omisión a lo último y se fue con los niños para llevarlos a una cama próxima —… ya veremos sí lo son.

Cada error cae sobre su propio peso y más… y Naruto sabía que ya no tenía nada más ni tampoco tenía lo que deseaba.

—Los mataré, hoy o mañana después de todo ¿quién se fija en el día?

Porque Naruto no era Naruto, porque él murió el mismo día en que Sasuke se fue dejando abandonado su cuerpo, porque él era una esencia demoniaca y malvada.

—Porque soy Kyuubi.

* * *

¡**P**or fin! Pensé en terminarlo de muchas maneras, quizás, colocar una obsesión de Naruto hacia Eri… que Eri se enterara de la verdad pero ¿qué mejor que un final abierto y en suspenso?, creo que lo demás queda a su imaginación.

Alguien me preguntó que qué significaba un diálogo entre Sakura y Sasuke cuando esta lo estaba curando, creo que lo insinué bastante pero era que Sasuke carecía de chakra y por eso fue que murió: por proteger a los demás de la manera más bizarra y egoísta posible.

¿Qué por qué Kyuubi no ataca Konoha?... creo que es obvio con el final que le di. Sé que es corto pero lo demás lo puse en el anterior capítulo, era sólo la conclusión y hasta epílogo de lo que sucedió después: Una Konoha sucumbida en la mentira y un Oto próspero y fuerte.

Nos vemos en otro fic y espero sus comentarios esta vez.

—Gaa—


End file.
